


Inconspicuous

by FairyTailWzard



Series: Inconspicuous Series [1]
Category: Fairy Tail, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/M, Romance, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 62,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyTailWzard/pseuds/FairyTailWzard
Summary: *DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul or Fairy Tail!*"It is often my nature to be abstract, hidden in plain sight, or nowhere at all." ~Gerard WayCamilla Ray is an unknown wizard of Fairy Tail. She talks to almost no one, she disappearances with no explanation and no one but Makarov knows her true past. What happens when she comes back to Fairy Tail? Will her past and gruesome secrets finally come to the light?WARNING: This will deal with pretty gruesome details and there is torture and sensitive subjects later in the story. So if this is a sensitive subject then I don't recommend it.(Tokyo Ghoul X Fairy Tail Crossover)





	1. Incognito

Chapter One: Incognito:

A lone hooded figure seemed to glide across the soft emerald grass of the trail it was following. The figure looked up to the sunset violet sky dotted with ghostly white wisps of clouds. Piercing golden eyes narrowed as the cloaked personage followed the colors of the darkening sky with its eyes and settled on the honey golden color of the setting sun. Pale slender hands emerged from within the pockets of the trench coat to reach up and flick the hood of the coat back, exposing the person's features for the world to see.

Ebony hair hang in loose curls down to the girl's elbows, her face pale, unblemished, with a subtle hint of muscle to it. Her eyes were a honey golden color with flecks of bronze and brown dashed throughout the iris. Flawless skin, tantalizing lips, captivating irises, and just the right amount of curves, all hidden by her trench coat and hood. She looked to be the youthful age of 17 yet all innocence was gone from every crevice of her being.

The girl stepped silently down the cobblestone streets of Magnolia, Fiore. People parted for the girl, whispering among themselves. She had pulled her cowl up, once again hiding her gorgeous features behind her hood. She caught the curious eyes of many yet ignored them all at the same time. The girl stopped in front of the massive doors of the resident guild in the town. Fairy Tail. The massive castle-like structure towered over her and was the main focus of the town. Pale hands again reached from within the depths of the coat to push the door open with a firm shove.

The doors opened with a booming clang, everything in the guild going silent. The girl strode into the guild hall, practically oozing confidence and mystery. Every fight seemed to stop in time as she brushed past everyone, ebony tresses fluttering past them like the lightest touch of silk. The master of Fairy Tail, Master Makarov Dreyar, was sitting cross legged at the bar counter. He glanced up at her through narrowed eyes. She dipped into a low bow and straightened up, golden eyes glittering with mirth.

"Master, I have returned." Her enchanting voice almost hauntingly smooth. The Master stood and returned the bow before a large grin spread across his face. He threw his arms around her shoulders and hugged her close, she reciprocated the hug hesitantly but pulled away.  
"I'm afraid that I cannot stay long for the party that will undoubtedly ensue." She said with a small but audible chuckle. The Master nodded but threw his hand in the air.  
"Camilla Ray has returned home!" He bellowed, the guild roaring in excitement.

Camilla sat back, lounging against the lone table she sat at, nursing a cup of black coffee. She took a sip and glanced around the guild with narrowed, scrutinizing eyes. She had already prolonged her stay longer than she should have but she had the inkling feeling that she should stay. A chair scraped against the ground as it was pulled out and someone sat down, Camilla turned her intense gaze on the person who sat down.

The scent of sweetness, and light with an underlying tang of a reptile tickled her senses. The person winced slightly as they felt the weight of her stare. The person was young, perhaps 12 years of age and was female. Her hair was a deep blue and accentuated her pretty brown eyes. The girl's skin was fair and unblemished, her physique still like that of a preteen since she most likely hadn't gone through puberty. The girl fiddled with her dress and fidgeted,  
"U-um... Hi! I'm Wendy Marvel, you're C-Camilla Ray.... Right?" She stammered, nervousness clear in her tone. Golden eyes softened and Camilla patted the girl's head,  
"That would be me, it's pleasure to meet you Wendy." She said and relief made Wendy's shoulders sag. Camilla removed her hand sat back, taking another sip of coffee.  
"So Wendy, you Sky Dragon Slayer?" She asked and chuckled at Wendy's shocked expression.  
"Ho-how did you know?!" She exclaimed, Camilla put a finger to her lips and gave a sly smile,  
"That's a secret my dear."

Camilla sighed and emptied her cup, Wendy had left several minutes back and she was left alone again. A fight between Natsu and Gray had started so she prepared to leave. As she stood however, something collided with the side of her skull and made her lean to the side. She blinked, that stung. Turning, she spotted Natsu and Gray staring at her, obviously trying not to laugh.  
"Hahahaha! You should've seen-" The chair that had hit Camilla was sent flying across the room, crashing into both boys and sending them smashing into the guild wall. The whole guild blinked and turned their surprised gazes onto Camilla who lowered her arms and turned away.  
"I will be going now." Was all she said before striding out of the guild hall.


	2. Anonymous

**Chapter 2: Anonymous**

 

The guild hall was silent after the girl known as Camilla Ray left. Lucy Heartfilia finally broke the tense silence.

"Um... Who's Camilla Ray? I haven't heard about her in Sorcerer's Weekly." She asked, confused at the silence. Erza Scarlet straightened up and sipped her drink.

 

"She is the adopted granddaughter of Master Makarov and the youngest person in Fairy Tail to become an S Class wizard, winning the trials at age 10. She is also one of the most powerful mages in Fairy Tail, yet no one but Makarov and Porlyusica know what magic she uses. She is probably the most powerful woman in Fairy Tail." Lucy's mouth was agape at this information. More powerful than Erza?! That was practically unheard of!

 

Erza sighed and sat back,

"She left after she became an S Class wizard, she's been gone for nearly 7 years, and now has come home. You can't blame us for wanting to celebrate," She said with a quiet chuckle. Natsu picked himself from the Natsu-shaped hole in the wall.

"I bet she's more powerful! I wanna fight her!" He exclaimed, lighting his fist on fire. Makarov broke their conversation with a loud laugh.

"You wouldn't be able to touch her Natsu, she is to powerful for you. That chair she threw? That wasn't even ten percent of her strength." At this, many eyes widened. Makarov then slammed his mug down on the bar,

"Enough of gaping!" He shouted.

 

……….

 

Camilla lethargically walked down the flagstone path on her way to her home. She had bought it in advance, and it was fully furnished. She reached into her pocket, pulling out the smooth silver key and fitting it snugly into the lock of the house.

 

The house itself was nothing special, a simple red brick victorian cottage with a wrap around porch of white wood. It was a single story home with several glistening windows on the front. The yard was grassy and well kept, obvious signs of a caretaker of sorts. Camilla sighed and opened the front door, entering into the cool interior.

 

The interior was rustic and cozy, a fire in one corner and several chairs and a couch spaced around the room. There was a door leading to her bedroom, one leading to the bathroom, one to the kitchen, one to her library/study, and a door leading outback. Inside her bedroom was neat and spacious. A four poster bed with ebony drapes and plush pillows and blankets that were a glistening ivory and golden. A large bookshelf that was full to the brim with books stood in one corner while an ivory dresser with a mirror took up another. There was a door leading to Camilla's personal room on the other side of the room.

 

Camilla let out a loud whoosh of breath as she took off her coat and hung it up on a hanger in the coat closet. She then slipped off her shoes and padded to the kitchen, which was more expensive to furnish. Opening the fridge, she pulled out a cold teapot full of crimson liquid. She set it atop the heating stove and leaned against the counter.

"Looks like I'm back home..." She mumbled and pushed a hand through her hair, letting the ebony tresses slide through her slender fingers. The kettle started to whistle and it snapped her out of her stupor. Quickly pouring a cup of the crimson drink that she had to consume, Camilla padded silently to her personal room.

 

The room itself was nothing special but to Camilla it was her past and all her memories all in one. A wall seat out looked the small pasture behind her house. The walls were lined with books and shelves with paintings, and an artists easel was next to the wall seat and a raven black piano with alabaster keys stood in the middle of the room. Camilla sat herself down on the wall seat and stared outside, taking in the tree and the dark sky twinkling with stars. Sipping her drink, she sighed as it soothed her throat and the underlying hunger. Leaning her head back and curling her legs underneath her, she relished the peaceful silence.

 

_ *dream* _

_ (Warning: This scene contains some pretty graphic parts in it.) _

 

_ A young girl with onyx hair and shining golden eyes shrieked in laughter as a taller man with similar hair chased her around a kitchen table. He scooped her up and tickled her sides, the girl kicking her legs and squealing. A woman with pretty teal hair and golden eyes smiled warmly as she entered the room. She was holding a small cake that looked to be made of red velvet with 3 lit candles. The cake was set on the table and the little girl scrambled down from her father's arms and attempted to get on the chair that was too tall for her. She frowned, frustrated before squealing in delight as her father picked her up and set her down. Together the couple started to sing _

_ "Happy Birthday to you! _

_ happy birthday to you! _

_ Happy birthday dear Camilla~ _

_ happy birthday to you!" _

_ the girl giggled madly and blew out the candles, she let out a loud laugh of delight, _

_ "Look mommy! I blew out the candles all at once!" She grinned when her mother ruffled her hair and kissed her forehead, _

_ "Good job Cami! I'm so proud of you!" She said and Camilla giggled with a closed eye smile. _

 

_ The family ate the birthday cake and opened presents, Camilla squealing delightedly as she held up two rag dolls; one was a girl with pretty golden  yarn hair and purple button eyes, dressed in a blue dress with a white apron and black Mary-Jane shoes. The other was a boy with pale blonde yarn hair and brown button eyes, he was dressed in a blue and white sailor outfit; with a blue and white striped shirt with a white handkerchief around his neck. His pants were also a dark blue to match the cap fit snugly on his head. _

_ "Mommy Papa I love them!!" She squealed and hugged them to her tiny chest. She then went to grab her last present but her parents took it before handing it gently to her. _

 

_ "Camilla? Sweetie we have something from the both of us okay? It's very special so we want you to take good care of it." Camilla cocked her head but nodded, cuddling her dolls closer. _

_ "Okay Papa, what is it?" She asked and almost reverently took the rectangular box. Inside were two items. One was a silver paint brush with a detailed handle. Next to it was a necklace. The charm was a small book that opened to expose a picture of her parents on either side. Camilla looked up and slipped the necklace over her head before hugging her parents tightly. _

_ "I love them Mommy! Papa! Thank you!" She said with happy tears welling up. _

 

_ The family held each other tightly before they were abruptly broken apart by harsh banging on the front door in their front room. Camilla gasped and turned towards the door, her mother and father standing up, pushing her behind them. Her mother then turned around, brushing a lock of ebony hair behind Camilla's ear. _

_ "Camilla? Sweetheart you have to listen to Mommy okay? I want you to take your toys and run to your room alright? I want you to hide under the floorboards like you did with Papa. This is a game of hide and seek with some of Papa's friends okay?" She said with a smile across her face, hiding her fear for the sake of her daughter. Camilla looked bewildered but nodded, scooping up her toys and precious brush and necklace in her tiny arms before scampering from the room. _

 

_ Camilla pried loose the floorboards under her bed and crawled down under into the tiny space, dragging her toys with her. She whimpered quietly at the bruises and trickles of blood on her small hands. There was another bang but a crash accompanied it. Loud gruff voices trailed to her ears and she hugged the toys closer. She couldn't hear the words but even a three year old like herself could tell that these people did NOT come for her birthday. _

 

_ The tiny girl had to stifle a scream as a gunshot was heard and her mother's screams of anguish, then a loud thump. She clamped a hand over her mouth a tears streamed down her plump cheeks. It was then silent except for her mother's cries. Camilla buried her face in her dolls. _

_ "Papa! Mommy! Help me!" She whispered and couldn't help but scream as there were sounds of more thumps and banging before another gunshot rang out from the silence, her hands clamped over her ears. She vaguely heard the unknown people tromping throughout the house before leaving. _

 

_ Camilla waited for several hours, sobbing and screaming for her parents to come help her, to save her. Once her cries died down to hiccups she pushed up the floorboards and managed to clamber out with all of her presents. Once she inched out from under the bed she stood up and scrambled to her dresser where her old backpack that she used for exploring was. She hiccuped again as she stuffed her toys and paintbrush in. More sobs erupted from her throat as she crept from her bedroom and into the dining room where she had last seen her parents. A scream erupted from her lips at the scene in front of her. _

 

_ Her parents were lying prone on the hardwood floor. Two bullet holes in their heads and multiple stab wounds. Blood pooled around their crumpled bodies and it soaked Camilla's bare feet. Their eyes were open and lifeless, their skin ashen and streaked with blood. Camilla screamed again and nearly fell to her knees before she felt someone grab the back of her backpack. She turned and saw something that would scar her forever. _

 

_ It was a huge man, with matted bloody hair and half his face was missing. Camilla stared in horror as bone, sinew, and skin slowly stitched itself together. He had a crazy grin as blood dripped down his face and onto Camilla's. _

_ "I-I for-found the brat!" He crowed maniacally to himself and blood spattered across Camilla as the crimson liquid dribbled spat from his mouth. Camilla desperately struggled and kicked the man before running away with all the strength she possessed, backpack thumping against her back and she tripped several times, even tumbling once before she managed to push her way into the briars of the forest behind her house. The thorns and branches tore into her skin and caught her clothes several times. _

_ "Mommy! Papa!" She screamed desperately, fear and horror making her run away faster. _

 

_ Camilla ran until she collapsed in an alleyway of a town just as it started to rain. She broke down completely, screaming and yanking on her hair. Why?! Why did this happen?! She wanted to scream and pound her fists. She was a little 3 year old girl, today was supposed to be a day of joy and happiness but that was ripped away in a second. Sure she was a ghoul, sure she had to eat humans but her family never killed! They always went to get packages or to the morgue, they always kept to themselves and never harmed anyone! Camilla was even home schooled with whatever education she had. She abruptly stopped crying when she felt something warm, dry, and soft be placed around her shoulders. Her head jerked up to be met with charcoal gray eyes filled with worry and concern. Camilla jolted away, scrambling backwards fear jerking her away from the stranger. _

 

_ The stranger was an old short man with white hair and wrinkled skin. His white coat with a fur collar had been placed around her shoulders. _

_ "P-please don't hurt me!" Camilla gasped, her backpack hitting a wall. The man gave a warm smile and shook his head, _

_ "I will not harm you my dear. I am simply caring for a child I found. My name is Makarov, Master of the Fairy Tail guild; what is your name?" Camilla clutched the coat around her shivering figure, wondering if this man was safe. _

_ "C-Ca-Camilla R-Ray..." She mumbled and a strand of wet hair fell in her wide tearful golden eyes. Makarov smiled again and held out a hand. _

_ "Well Camilla Ray it's a pleasure to meet you, would you like to come back to the guild hall with me to eat and warm up?" Camilla shivered again but found her tiny hand reaching up to his. _

 

_ *end dream* _

 

Camilla jolted up, nearly knocking her teacup off the window seat. She was sweating, her chest heaving for breaths as she clutched at her heart. Feeling tears streaming down her face she wiped at her face furiously before putting her head in her hands.

"Why? Why must I keep remembering the past?!" She demanded, receiving no answer but the wind blowing softly outside her house.


	3. Innominate

**Chapter 3: Innominate**

 

**Key** :

writing-normal text

**bold writing-Ghoul Speaking**

_ italicized writing-thoughts/dreams _

 

Camilla walked slowly down the cobblestone streets of Magnolia, her hood had been removed so her tresses flowed freely in the blowing wind. She sighed and dig her hands deeper into her pockets and looked up at the sky.

"Stupid nightmare." She murmured and looked down, her troubled eyes tracing the patterns in the stone. She then blinked as she ran into someone's hard and warm back. The scent of smoke, fresh air, and reptiles filled her nostrils and she swallowed nervously as she looked up to meet the charcoal eyes of Natsu Dragneel.

"Yo Camilla! Wait, you okay?" He asked, worry coloring his tone and she nodded slowly. Camilla took a step back as to create more space between the two of them. Happy fluttered by his head and she averted her gaze.

"I'm fine." She muttered before brushing past at a brisk pace. The scents around her threatened to overwhelm her but she reigned in her whirling emotions.

" **It wouldn't hurt to take a bite~** " a smooth voice sounded and Camilla's eyes snapped up to meet herself, well her ghoul self. The normally golden eyes had been taken over by an ebony background with a crimson iris.

" **Come on! I mean smell that boy, Natsu was it? He smells so goooood! A little bite wouldn't hurt~** " her ghoul self said with a sickening smirk as she ran her hands through Natsu's hair though it didn't move.

" _ This is just an illusion. _ " Camilla told herself and snapped out of her stupor just as Natsu arrived in front of her.

 

"Hey wait up!" He called and fell into step with her as if she had been his friend for years.

"What do you want Dragneel?" She asked monotonously as she pushed the doors to Fairy Tail open. Various people greeted them as Camilla settled down at the bar. She got a cup of coffee from Mira and nursed it.

"Hey Cami! I forgot to ask you, how did the Decade Job you went on go?" She heard Lucy next to her gasp and she shrugged as if the topic wasn't important.

"Eh." She mumbled and held out her cup for a refill.

 

"Well... The thing is; it wasn't even a job. Makarov just used that as a title so the Magic Council didn't freak out when of of Fairy Tail's top wizards disappeared off the face of Earthland." Mira nodded with a smile,

"Did you use your magic?" At this Camilla stiffened and clenched her jaw,

"That's classified information. You know I don't talk about my magic." She said coldly and stood,

"Well this got tense to quickly, I'm going to take my leave after I take a look on the job board." She muttered and strode over to the request board.

 

~~~~~

 

Lucy watched after the ravenette girl in awe.

"This is one of Fairy Tail's top wizards?!" She asked in astonishment. Mira nodded, a sad smile across her face.

"Yes, unfortunately she's always been like that. She barely socializes with the other guild members and a lot of the time she doesn't even come for unknown reasons."

 

~~~~~

 

Camilla plucked a flyer off of the board before putting it back and sighing.

"Why aren't there any entertaining jobs?" She grumbled to herself and waved as she left.

"Oh well, guess I could go clean up my library?" She mused. There was an abrupt crash as Natsu and Gray started a fight.

"Take that back Magma Face!"

"What'd you call me Ice Princess?!" Suddenly something collided with the side of Camilla's head, sending her leaning slightly to the side. She turned with a sharp glare towards the two boys who froze mid punch. She sighed and her shoulders slumped before she walked over, reigning in the emotions raging within her. Swiftly she grabbed the collars of their shirts; or in Natsu's case she grabbed his scarf, and brought them down to her level. They both gulped nervously as silent anger rolled off of her in waves. She let go and stood back with crossed arms.

 

"Apologize." She said sternly and Natsu's jaw dropped.

"What?! No way!" Again Camilla grabbed his scarf and yanked him down, he stumbled and refused to look her in the eye before she used her free hand to turn his face towards hers. His scent nearly overwhelmed her senses but she clenched her jaw.

"Apologize." She commanded and let go, pushing him back. He frowned and turned his had away, huffing as he again refused. Camilla sighed and turned to Mirajane.

"I hope you don't need the Salamander for anything cause I'll be taking him with me." She said, she would probably regret her decision later but that would come when it came. She again grabbed his scarf and proceeded to nearly drag him behind her as she left towards the guild hall doors.

"Wh-What are you doing!! Lemme go!" Natsu shouted and tugged but it was useless.

 

Camilla stopped in front of her house and finally let go of the salmon haired male who grumbled and rubbed his neck.

"What did you bring me here for?" He demanded but received no answer. Camilla unlocked her house before going inside, removing her shoes and heading towards the her library which behind a door.

"Come here." She said and motioned for him to follow.

 

Inside was a well sized library lined with shelves. It was the biggest room in her house, when they first walked in they were actually on the second floor. There was a set of stairs that led to the main library floor where stacks upon stacks of books lay. Most of the shelves were empty, Camilla gestured to the shelves.

"Get to it Natsu, this is your punishment for fighting in the guild and nearly giving me a concussion. I want you to put all these books away. I'm not in a good mood so you better not argue." She said to the confused dragon slayer who attempted to argue but thought otherwise as she glared at him. He gulped and scrambled down the steps to where the books.

 

Camilla sighed and leaned on the counter to her kitchen sink. It had been a while since Natsu started cleaning and she already regretted it. She could clearly smell him moving around and it threatened to send her spiraling into the dark pit of hunger and bloodlust. She slapped her cheeks and sighed before retreating to her personal room, closing the door most of the way behind her.

 

~~~~~

 

Natsu groaned and flopped back, finally having finished putting all the books away after several hours. Sweat trickled it's way down his temple as he glared at the ceiling. Suddenly his nose twitched. He smelled Camilla mixed with something else, paint? He sat up, turning his head side to side to try and get a better smell before standing and trotting towards where he smelled the S Class Wizard. He stopped when he met the threshold of the room where he found the room that gave off the scent he was looking for. He spotted Camilla at an artist's easel, her pale hands smoothing a paintbrush over the canvas. His charcoal eyes wandered throughout the room, widening slightly at what he saw.

 

Paintings were here scattered throughout the room, some hung haphazardly on the walls and 5 or 6 were in a pile on the ground. He spotted one hanging on the wall, it was a picture of a single story house made of stone with a wooden roof. The door was hanging off its hinges, only the top hinge holding it up. There was crimson dripping out the door and some spattered on the windows. A forest dominated the background but it was made mostly of brambles and thorns. Natsu's eyes widened as he spotted another painting. This had both a man and a woman. The woman with cerulean hair and twinkling golden eyes, the man with black hair with playful silver eyes. They had intertwined hands and were both smiling, but the background behind them was a deep maroon, what looked like blood looked to be dripping down from the top of the canvas. A gasp left his lips and Camilla froze, she whirled and her own eyes widened.

"GET OUT!" She screamed,

"B-bu-" He was cut off,

"GET OUT! JUST GET OUT!" She screamed again, throwing a book lying next to her at him. Natsu felt fear chill his veins, her aura was deadly and rolled off her in waves. He turned and scrambled to leave the house.

 

Camilla stood there panting long after the Dragon Slayer left. She clutched her chest where her heart beat frantically. She eventually fell to her knees and sat there, eyes wide and heart racing.

" **Aw! You could've taken a nice big bite! Why didn't you just eat him all up? I bet he would've tasted soooooo nice~** " Camilla stiffened, hunching her shoulders and shaking her head.

"No! I can't! He's a part of Fairy Tail!" She nearly shouted, her ghoul self faded into existence, she pouted.

" **Aw you're no fun! So what if you break your promise! Makarov wouldn't be alive to punish you if you ate him!** " Camilla shook her head, clenching her fists next to her head.

"Go away!" She shouted and her ghoul self disappeared, leaving her alone once again.


	4. Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> writing-normal text  
> bold writing-Ghoul Speaking  
> italicized writing-thoughts/dreams/speaking to Ghoul  
> From now on, Camilla's ghoul self will be referred to as Ghoul.

 

Camilla slowly walked towards the guild hall. "Why am I even going?" She swallowed dryly and slipped inside the loud building. She kept her eyes down on the floorboards as she wove through the chairs towards the request board. She reached up to adjust her cloak collar and stopped in front of the job board. Her somber golden eyes scanned the flyers before alighting on one:

 

_ "Defeat band of dark wizards! _

_ Help desperately needed! _

_ In town of Torrine _

_ 800,000 jewel reward" _

 

She shrugged and took the paper before waving it towards Mirajane who smiled and nodded. Camilla sighed and walked towards the entrance, someone stopping her before she reached the doors.

"Camilla I- can I talk to you?" it was Natsu, he looked uncharacteristically meek and submissive. Camilla's brows furrowed and she brushed past,

"There's nothing to talk about. What happened in the past happened in the past. Let's keep it that way." was all she said before she kept walking.

 

Camilla ducked under a branch, she had just gotten off of the train that led to the beginning of a trail that led to Torrine. She had to go through a dark and twisting thicket where Torrine lay in the center of the forest. The female ghoul wove through the twisting brambles, flashbacks of her younger self running through a different bramble patch with tears streaming. Just then, a hand settled on the back of her shoulder.

 

Acting completely off of instinct, she whirled and flipped the person over her shoulder and pressed her knees against the small of their back, their arms pinned behind them. Golden eyes narrowed as she saw familiar crimson hair and silver armor. There were several gasps behind her and she turned her head, sending a piercing glare towards the group of Mages behind her. Natsu and Gray gulped and shivered, Lucy and Wendy actually cowered. Erza struggled but Camilla tightened her grip.

"What are you doing here." She asked coldly, standing and ignoring Erza completely.

"Well we thought that-" Camilla turned away, "Go back to Fairy Tail." She said before walking, halting when she heard Natsu protesting loudly. She let out a growl, silencing them all.

"Listen all of you." She nearly snarled, turning back with a deadly glare.

"This job is my job and my job alone." They all let out an audible gulp before all turning tail and scampering back out of sight.

 

The town was desolate, a lone tumbleweed blew across the empty dirt street. Camilla frowned, the wind blowing upwind away from her so she couldn't smell anything, but she sensed several people ahead of her. Taking a deep breath she flicked back her hood.

"I am Camilla Ray of Fairy Tail! Any other beings show yourself!" She shouted to the wind. No one answered her except for the billowing wind blowing through the cracks and holes in the houses. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye, Camilla spotted something flying towards her. She whirled and skidded back a few feet, raising her arm in defense. Something hard shattered against it as she retained her balance. Lowering her arms, her narrowed golden eyes almost glowed as she spotted the attacker.

 

They were tall, at least 6 feet 8 inches. She couldn't tell whether they were human or not because sleek black armor with glowing blue veins spiraling throughout their body, creating an artwork that was almost hypnotizing. An almost imperceptible growl emanated from the person. She whirled and flipped over another attacker, this one smaller and more agile. This person was female, with bubble gum pink hair and fierce blue eyes. Camilla landed and her cloak billowed behind her like wings.

"I'm guessing that-" She caught a kunai knife between her hands from yet another attacker. This attacker was on the rooftops so she didn't see him as well but she knew it was male. An indifferent smirk spread across Camilla's lips.

"Let's see what you can do."

 

……….

 

The hidden guild members of Fairy Tail couldn't believe what they were seeing. Camilla Ray was fighting three dark wizards who were extremely powerful, and she was  _ winning _ . She dodged the blows from the giant black person and the pink haired girl with ease. The pinkette swung a sword that she had strapped to her back, Camilla didn't move. "Her head will be cleaved from her shoulders! We gotta intervene!" Lucy gasped but they all froze when Camilla reached up and grabbed the blade. It stopped dead and the S Class wizard smirked before clenching her fists and the sword shattered. She pulled what was left in her hand towards her and drove her fist into the girl's face. The pinkette crumpled, blood gushing from her nose like a waterfall.

 

Natsu gaped as he saw the girl fall, Camilla wasting no time and pivoting with mesmerizing grace and ducked under a double fisted hammer punch. She then jumped up and pushed off the black guys back like a springboard, launching herself high into the air. She twisted and pivoted mid-air to dodge several knives from the unknown person on the roof. She then plummeted towards the attacker on the ground like an arrow. She landed on her feet, crouched to duck a punch and exploded upwards with a kick that sent the near giant crashing into a building at the end of the street.

 

……….

 

Camilla brushed off her coat and glanced around towards where the unknown attacker was hiding. He wasn't there. She blinked,

"What?" She murmured to herself before her eyes narrowed and was about to turn when an unknown force catapulted her into a house. Dust flew everywhere and clogged her senses before she managed to stand. She turned just in time to grab a person's wrist that had spikes on the end of their knuckles. Her golden eyes slitted and she finally saw her attacker.

 

He was taller by at least 4 inches and was extremely well muscled. He looked to be a few years older than her, maybe his mid twenties. His hair was a two toned color, the left half of it being a light almost caramel blonde and the other half was a dark brown. His eyes were a dark green with a ring of silver around the pupil. He was clothed in a tight fitting shirt with pants and combat boots. His gloves were fingerless but had knives protruding from the knuckles. Several kunai knives were strapped to various parts of his body, biceps, torso, legs, thighs. She glared at him and shoved him back to which he reacted at an astonishing speed, standing with the grace of a panther. Camilla cracked her neck, 

"I'll be feeling that in the morning, nice kick." She said. If the man was surprised he didn't show it, simply attacked with speed that surprised her. She still dodged it with ease and had to play defense as the man rained blow after blow onto her forearms.

 

"This is getting old!" She shouted as she swatted away yet another blow. She hadn't taken any damage but it was still getting annoying. This guy was getting on her nerves and the worst part? HE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING! Like, weren't the foes supposed to go on some rant as to why they became villains in the first place?

" **You could just let me take over~!** " Came the honey smooth voice of Ghoul. Ghoul was perched on some rubble with a sickeningly sweet smile upon her lips, her black and crimson eyes glittering with mirth and this time her kagune twisted and danced like a crimson serpents dance. The four tentacles seeming to glow. Camilla growled and shoved the mysterious man a few feet back.

" _ Not helping! _ " She shouted mentally and grunted with slight effort as a heavy kick was delivered.

" **Oh come on! You know I'm just dying to stretch my kagune!** " Camilla growled and caught both hands with an iron grip. The man let out an almost inaudible gasp as she continued to put more pressure until there was an audible snap in his arms and he let out a yell, falling to the ground. She turned her glare onto Ghoul who simply giggled and disappeared.

 

Camilla clicked her tongue and left the man writhing on the ground and inspected the rest of the village, finding what looked like a mayor's home. It was large, expensive looking, and fancy. She shrugged and walked inside.

"I am Camilla Ray from Fairy Tail! I have accepted and completed the job request which has been posted to my guild!" She called and slowly people filed out from hiding places, some she didn't even know the human body could fit into. She squared her shoulders and ignored all the smells flooding her senses. A man in a ratty suit came forward slowly,

"Show us proof! Show us the guild mark!" He demanded and Camilla shrugged removing her cloak and turned, her backless shirt exposing the deep crimson mark that faded to black on the middle of her shoulder blades. She exposed it to those in the mayor's hall and they gasped.

"You really are a Mage of Fairy Tail!" The mayor gaped as she fixed her coat. Turning, the female ghoul accepted the reward money and left silently.

 

She stopped mid step as she walked through the foliage. Her eyes narrowed and she took a breath.

"Might as well as come out." She said monotonously and Team Natsu crept from the bushes, looking like kicked puppies. She glared at them all and Lucy and Wendy flinched back.

"I told you this was my job and my job alone. That means you go back to Fairy Tail." They avoided her gaze and she sighed,

"Set up a camp for the night. I guess I can't leave you alone." She said and Erza's, Natsu's and Gray's eyes widened in surprise, the two girls let their jaws drop in surprise.

"Get to it!" She barked and they nodded, a panicked et surprised "Aye sir!" Filling the air around her.

 

Camilla glanced around the camp the mages had created. It was a tiny circular meadow big enough to fit the 6 of them plus the two exceeds and a fire pit but no more room after that. She swallowed as she realized she would either have to stay up all night or attempt to stay silent while she slept. Wendy trotted up to her meekly,

"U-um... Camilla?" She squeaked as Camilla lay a hand on her head softly. " _ A little praise couldn't hurt" _ , she thought.

"Good job Wendy, and to the rest of you, good job." She said and the young dragon slayer's eyes lit up. She nodded happily, seemingly proud to have the S Class wizard praise her.

" **She looks so juicy and tender! Oh I bet she would taste sooooo gooood!** " Camilla tensed and removed her hand from the bluenette's hair. Ghoul giggled madly and twirled a lock of Wendy's hair around her fingertips. Camilla nodded to her small companion before leaving, claiming that she was going to get more firewood.

 

She gasped and fell to her knees, her stomach wanting to tear itself apart.

"The blood wasn't enough." She gasped as sweat trickled down her temple. She knelt at a river, shoving her hands into the freezing water and splashing some in her face. She clenched her eyes shut, trying to shut out the lingering scent of the mages from Fairy Tail. She tried breathing through her mouth but that just made it worse. She felt arms wrap around her waist,

" **Why don't you just let go? Let me take care of this hunger! You know it's been much too long since I last ate and took control!** " Ghoul cooed in her ear and she shook her head rapidly, her heartbeat racing.

" _ I refuse! Why don't you leave me alone? _ " She demanded and Ghoul cackled,

" **I am the monster in your mind! I am you! You know that silly girl! You of all people should know that I am what makes you who you are! I am the one who makes you the monster you desperately try to hide~** " Camilla slammed her fist into a tree, the tree falling and crashing to the ground,

" _ Enough! I know I am a monster! I know you make me into a monster! I know I am what scare children at night! I know that! I know all of that! _ " She nearly shouted out loud and stopped, leaving herself with only the sounds of the burbling river and the crickets.


	5. Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> writing-normal text  
> bold writing-Ghoul Speaking  
> italicized writing-thoughts/dreams/speaking to Ghoul

The group of mages and the single ghoul settled down for sleep that night, Camilla had calmed down sufficiently enough to be around them. Though she still slept a few feet away from the group. She rolled over and closed her eyes, trying to block out the chatter of the mages as they settled down to sleep. She clenched a fist, wrapping her trench coat tighter around her and prayed for empty dreams

 

_ *dream* _

_ (These dreams won't be in any particular order, but in this dream she's around 7 years old) _

 

_ Camilla stood in front of Master Makarov, fiddling with the edge of her shirt as she stared at the ground. _

_ "What is is child?" He asked gently and her gaze flickered to his briefly before staring at the ground again. _

_ "Um..... I-I met someone..... Th-they're like me- a-and they offered to train me! They- they knew Mommy and Papa so they wanna train me so I can save myself if I need to!" She looked up with near watery eyes, _

_ "Can I go Grandpapa?" She pleaded, using the nickname she had given him when he had taken her to Fairy Tail. He thought for a moment before sighing and rubbing his forehead. _

_ "I guess so, when do you leave?" He asked, staring at the wide golden eyes that were for once, filled with happiness. A large grin covered Camilla's lips and Makarov couldn't help but return the smile. _

_ "I- I get to leave tonight!" She said quietly  before hesitantly hugging the Master who looked shocked but smiled and returned the embrace. _

 

_ *tiny timeskip: still dreaming* _

 

_ Camilla flew to the ground, spitting blood and staring at the cold floor. _

_ "Get up." Came the voice of her teacher, she stared up with swollen eyes. Her master was a tall woman with light lilac hair and dark emotionless gray eyes. Her skin was pale and unblemished, her face like that of a porcelain doll. Camilla struggled to her feet, feeling her wounds slowly healing. She held her arms up in a weak defense and tried to rush forward, throwing a weak punch at her teacher who dodged easily and drove her foot into her stomach. Blood coughed from Camilla's mouth and she collapsed in a heap. _

_ "Get up." Her teacher commanded, _

_ "Teacher- I-I can't." Camilla gasped and tried to stand. Her teacher glared and picked her up by the arm, Camilla crying out. She brought her close to her face, _

_ "Your enemy will never wait for you. That is the fundamental rule of fighting, your enemy will never wait till you're ready." She said coldly. Camilla nodded weakly as her injuries fully healed. She was set down, not very gently, and she readied her fighting stance; new determination filling her veins. _

 

_ *in the present* _

 

As Camilla slept, she started to toss and turn a little bit as her previously niceish dream succumbed to Ghoul.

 

_ *back to dreaming* _

_ (Beware, it gets a little gory in this dream) _

 

_ Suddenly everything swirled and changed, the dominant color becoming a deep maroon. Camilla whirled to stare at her teacher and a scream tore loose from her lips. Her teacher shifting and changing until she was faced with the familiar face of Ghoul. A horrifying smile stretched her cheeks, blood flecked throughout her teeth and all over her face. _

_ "Aw poor little Cami! Afraid of a little blood aren't you? Or are you remembering that day?" She crooned, the landscape changing to the familiar blood spattered walls of her home. _

 

_ Camilla stumbled back, her back hitting something soft. She whirled to see the empty face of her father, he reached out, blood pouring from the wounds in his head and chest. _

_ "C-Cam-Camillaaa-" He gasped weakly and she tried to grasp his hand but he gripped her throat. _

_ "Papa! Le-let go of me!" She struggled and started to cough, _

_ "Yo-you coul-could've save-d u-us..." He dropped her and collapsed onto his face. _

_ "Papa!" Camilla screamed and tripped over something, that something being the corpse of her mother. Camilla hurriedly turned her over, only to scream again. _

 

_ In place of her mother's face, was a skeleton. Her skin disintegrated till it was just bones. A spider crawled out of the eye socket and over her face till it went into her mouth and disappeared. Camilla stumbled backwards and felt something warm sloshing around her ankles. She looked down and saw blood rising from the cracks in the floor. She tried to run to the front door but it slammed shut and locked itself. She felt the blood rise, it was at her elbows now. _

_ "No! Stop! HELP ME!" She screamed as the blood rose over her mouth and over her head. _

 

_ *end dream* _

 

Camilla woke to someone shaking her violently, calling out her name and she shot up, nearly colliding heads with Lucy who looked frightened and worried. Camilla panted, gasping for air as her chest heaved to get oxygen. Her collar felt as if it was choking her so she tore of her coat. Undoing the buttons as fast as she could before ridding herself of the material.

"Camilla are you okay?" Lucy asked, worry thick in her tone. Camilla took a deep breath and pressed the heels of her palms to her eyes trying to block out the images and rid herself of the feeling that the blood was still rising around her body.

 

……….

 

Lucy woke to the noise of quiet cries. She sat up, looking around blearily. The rest of Team Natsu were still asleep, Natsu and Gray snoring away. She frowned and her gaze was directed to a certain S Class wizard who slept away from the group. Camilla was thrashing in her sleep, her skin slick with sweat and- were those tears?! The celestial mage scrambled to her feet before running to her guildmates side. She managed to grab an arm of the flailing girl and holding it down. She grabbed Camilla's left shoulder and shook her, hard.

"Camilla! Wake up! It's a nightmare!" She whisper yelled.

"Camilla!" She called louder and the girl's eyes shot open and she bolted up, nearly hitting heads with Lucy.

 

Lucy jerked away slightly and let go of Camilla's coat. She panted heavily, grasping at her chest before trying with fumbling fingers to get her coat off. She managed to, leaving her in her backless shirt and pants, her boots still laced up. Lucy briefly spotted her guild mark, red fading to black in the middle of her shoulder blades. Camilla sat up, pulling her knees to her chest and pressing the heels of her hands to her eyes. Lucy lifted a hand, hesitating to touch her shoulder. 

"Camilla are you okay?" She whispered and said girl took a deep breath.

"I'm fine Lucy, just go back to sleep." Came the reply, worry shot through her like a bullet.

"You su-" Camilla cut her off,

"Lucy I am fine!" She snapped and Lucy couldn't help but flinch. Her tone wasn't scared or panicked. It sounded emotionless and tired, as if this wasn't the first time she had had a nightmare. As Lucy stood  up and went back to her spot she couldn't help but wonder... Just who was Camilla Ray? And what could she possibly be dreaming about?


	6. Unidentified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> writing-normal text  
> bold writing-Ghoul Speaking  
> italicized writing-thoughts/dreams/speaking to Ghoul

Camilla clenched her fists till her knuckles turned white, her stomach growling silently and reminding her of her hunger. She walked behind the group of mages who had followed her on her job. She ground her teeth together as they finally made it to the familiar guild hall. She brushed past several people as Team Natsu dispersed, mingling with their fellow guild mates. Stopping in front of Master Makarov as he sat on the counter, she met his gaze.

"I- I need the keys to the basement... If it's fully stocked..." She said quietly and his face fell slightly, nodding and handing her a set of keys. Camilla nodded her thanks, already feeling relieved. She quickly dodged through the thrum of people as she headed down a hallway, down an empty set of stone stairs, and finally stopped at a wooden door. She inserted a key and turned it, opening the door before entering and locking it behind her, pocketing the keys as she stepped into the room.

 

The room was bare, plain cobblestone with several boxes. She walked around the boxes, glancing and spotting magic spells written in the stone, she knelt before a certain stone with magic incantations and took off her cloak. She pushed at the stone and it moved away, several other stones moving to expose a large iron bound chest. She opened it, the scent of blood wafting from the box and making her mouth water. Inside lay brown wrapped packages, each the size of her fists put together. She selected one and tore open the wrapping, her eyes changing as blood dripped down her fingers. The whites of her eyes turned a pitch black and her golden iris deepened to a dark maroon. Her white teeth were stained red and she picked stray pieces of flesh from her teeth as she finished. She took another package, tearing it open and sinking her teeth into it, flavor exploding in her mouth and blood ran down her chin. She ate another package and finished the last bite, swallowed, before sitting back on the balls of her feet. Her hunger vanishing for the time being, it wasn't a full human body but it would last her at least a month and a half. She stood, wiping her chin and face before she cleaned her mess up, making it look as if nothing had ever happened.

 

Camilla tossed the keys to Makarov, her surrogate grandfather beckoned her over,

"Feeling better?" He asked quietly and she nodded,

"Much, thank you grandpapa." She said softly and he smiled at her in return.

"I have a request now that your hunger is at bay for the time being." He said while everyone was distracted by their everyday activities. She nodded warily, not excited for what he might say.

"I want you to accompany me to a meeting I have tomorrow night, there have been rumors of ghouls running around and I'd like to see if you can pick out any." He whispered, she tensed but nodded.

"Thank you my dear, now, why don't you go pack? We will be staying for some time."

 

The SS class ghoul sighed as she sat back. She closed her eyes and leaned her head backwards onto the hard wood of the carriage she rode in. Makarov rode a different carriage, a less discrete one to help hide himself, even though he was perfectly capable of defending himself; he wanted to take precautions.

"So basically I'm the decoy." She muttered to herself and cursed when the carriage stopped, causing her to jerk forward and then back, hitting her head. She grumbled as she retrieved her luggage and stepped from the vehicle, tipping the driver and leaving the empty street.

 

She stared at her reflection in the mirror of her hotel room. She wore a pure black dress with thin spaghetti straps, a sweetheart neckline and the hem hit her feet. She wore black strap shoes that gave her an extra inch in height. Her hair was pulled back and curled so it fell delicately down over her shoulders. Red lipstick covered her lips, giving them an alluring shine. Camilla's golden eyes glittered slightly and her family locket hung around her neck. Her eyes stared sadly at the locket before shaking her head and sighed.

"Time to go." she whispered and left her hotel room.

 

Makarov had disappeared to talk to Master Bob, leaving Camilla to wander through the crowd of people and search for other potential ghouls. Her nose picked up scent after scent but nothing that smelled like another of her species. Suddenly something grabbed ahold of her shoulders and she whirled, fully prepared to attack the person but stopped as soon as the scent of reptilian magic filled her senses.

 

Spiked blonde hair, crystal blue eyes swimming with amusement, and a white suit with a golden tie met her gaze. A young man, around her age, if not a year or two older. At his side was another young man of the same age, his appearance a stark contrast to the blonde. Black hair, crimson eyes, pale skin, and a black suit reminded Camilla of herself. She almost mistook him for a ghoul if not for his reptilian scent.

 

Camilla relaxed and let a small smile brighten her features.

"My apologies," she said with a dip of her head. The blonde's smile widened,

"No need, it's fine. If I may ask, what's your name my lady?" Camilla set her hand in his, he brought it to his lips and kissed it gently.

"It's a pleasure to meet you; Master Sting and Rogue of Sabertooth. I'm Camilla Ray, S Class Wizard of Fairy Tail." She said with a simper. A playful glint brightened Sting's features.

"So you recognize us hm? It's a shame I couldn't recognize such a beauty myself." At this, Camilla couldn't help but let out a polite laugh,

"Anyone with a brain has heard of the Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth. As for me, I'm more of the trump card of Fairy Tail; only used when there's certain circumstances requiring my magic specifically." She said with a mischievous tone as she retracted her hand to her side. Sting's eyebrow raised,

"Used only for certain circumstances hm? Now what circumstances might that be?" Camilla smirked and bopped his nose with her index finger,

"Classified." She giggled and disappeared into the crowd of dancing people, leaving a stunned Dragon Slayer behind.

 

Rogue had disappeared into the dancing people as he grew bored of the pair. Camilla ran into him on her search for ghouls as he stood on the sidelines. She stood by his side when he noticed her, looking at her out of the corner of his crimson eyes.

"I hope you don't mind, but your guild master can be quite persistent and I need a breather." He snorted quietly,

"Sorry, he's always been like that." Camilla smirked as she scanned the crowd.

"Hm, guess the fame can get to your head I guess. You've always been more interesting to me anyway, your magic I mean." A slightly shocked expression covered his features before he wiped it away back to his emotionless facade.

"Is that so?" She nodded with a hum, fixing a pesky strand of hair that fell into her vision.

"Shadows have always been more my style rather than light. You can hide what you need to so much better in the dark."

 

A certain scent caught her nose and her eyes widened slightly, brows furrowing as she narrowed down on it.

"Sorry to cut this conversation short." She said curtly as she left her spot by the wall, once again leaving a stunned and confused Dragon Slayer behind her.

 

Weaving through the dancing people and masters proved a bit hard as she tracked down the scent she followed. A frown creased her features as she came to a stop outside of the dancing hall. The night air was cool compared to the hot stuffy dance hall and the moon illuminated everything around her. The scent was all around her as she spun slowly in a circle. The last thing she saw was a flash of purple and a splash of crimson before everything faded to black.


	7. Covert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> writing-normal text  
> bold writing-Ghoul Speaking  
> italicized writing-thoughts/dreams/speaking to Ghoul

Camilla slowly came to, the murky fog clinging to her brain slowly dissipating. Her whole body was extremely sore and ached with a dull pain. She heard people talking around her, managing to identify the voices of Erza, Gray, Makarov, Lucy, and Wendy. There was a thump and she heard Erza reprimanding Natsu and Gray, them replying with a meek "Aye Sir!"

"Any sign of Camilla waking up?"

"Not yet, we have to be patient."

"Geez what happened to her Master? You just came in and she was all beat up!"

"I can't tell you that Natsu."

"Why not?!"

At this Camilla decided to start to 'waking up'. She shifted and sighed, making the signs of someone who was waking up. At this all other sounds ceased. She opened her eyes with a slight groan. She was in the Fairy Tail infirmary, the sun streaming through an open window. Instead of her dress she wore to the meeting, a hospital gown covered her body. She noticed a plethora of bandages wrapping around her midsection and up to her neck. More bandages wrapped around her legs and arms, some of the bandages slightly red.

 

"CAMILLA!" The sudden noise made her jump, her head snapping with such speed, pain stabbed its way to her brain and she winced. Team Natsu were staring at her in concern. Blinking she opened her mouth, but only a squeak came out, only pain made her cough, making her hunch over and cover her mouth. She felt Makarov's hand patting her back gently, she nodded a thanks but her eyes widened slightly as she saw crimson blood on her hands. Looking to the Master she stared, he smiled gently,

"You had quite the beating. We don't know what happened but I'm pretty sure you can figure it out. These wounds will take a while to heal, Porlyusica thinks it'll take a while, up to a month at most."

 

Camilla's eyes widened at the time he named. " _ Are you serious? _ " Her eyes seemed to say and Makarov nodded.

"I'm afraid so my dear, I've assigned Natsu's Team to help look after you, don't give that look. You will need help until you heal." He said as he saw her incredulous glare. Letting out a silent sigh she nodded, tapping her fingers impatiently as she reluctantly agreed.

 

They retrieved a wheelchair from the infirmary supply room, easing her into it at Makarov's demand. After Lucy helped change Camilla into better clothing; a loose t-shirt and a skirt, they headed out. The walk back to her house was filled with chatter that she tuned out.

She stared at her bandaged hands, her fingers picking at the bandages. A jolt brought her back to the present as she realized they reached her house. Getting the wheelchair was hard, it involved several near fights between Natsu and Gray, and Camilla nearly falling from the wheelchair.

 

Finally she made it into her living room and sat between Wendy and Erza. Natsu and Gray begrudgingly sat next to each other. Camilla sighed, picking at her bandages. Clenching her jaw briefly, she shifted in her chair and opened her mouth to speak, forcing any coughing and blood down.

"How long?" She asked, her voice raspy and quiet. Lucy actually squeaked in shock and the boys jumped. Erza furrowed her brows,

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean Camilla. How long until what?" She asked and Camilla gritted her teeth

"How long until you leave? I don't want anyone here." She ground out, clenching her fists and ignoring the pain. Team Natsu all looked simultaneously confused, Happy was the one who eventually spoke up after several moments of silence.

"But Camilla! You were just seriously injured! You can't possibly think we could leave you alone! You can't even move around without a wheelchair!" The little cat attempted to reason with her but Camilla couldn't think as she heard Ghoul's whispers. This was going to be loads of fun( _ sarcasm intended _ )

 

After eight days of silence and the nagging of her guildmates, Camilla decided she would stand no matter the pain. She sat by the front window, listening to Wendy, Carla, and Lucy in the library, Gray and Natsu sparring outside where she could see them punching and kicking. They didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon so she simply just watched, ready to go and yell at them if they got to close to the house. Erza sat outside on the porch, reading a book and drinking some coffee from the pot on the stove. The requip mage flipped a page, continuing her book and paying Camilla no mind, keeping a watchful eye on the fighting boys. 

 

Happy was sleeping on Camilla's lap, he was the only one Camilla could tolerate at the moment. He was kind to her, backing off when she needed him to and didn't nag, just followed her around and carrying her back to her wheelchair if she did anything strenuous.

 

Camilla clenched her hands around the arms of the wheelchair and sensed Happy wake up muttering something about Carla and fish. She stopped momentarily and waited for the cat to right himself. He unfurled his wings and fluttered lazily around her head.

"What's up Camilla? Need help getting a book or something?" He asked sleepily, rubbing his paws at his eyes. Camilla didn't answer, simply tightening her grip on the arms of the wheelchair and preparing to stand.

"Camilla-" The ghoul forced herself to her feet, standing shakily and nearly breaking her teeth with the amount of clenching them as she finally stood without any help. Happy nearly fell out of the air with a surprised shout. Lucy, Wendy, and Carla came running in; worry etched in their faces and they too nearly fell to the floor in surprise as they saw their comrade standing up.

 

"Camilla you shouldn't be standing!" Lucy nearly ran over to Camilla's aid but the S Class mage stopped her with a hand, taking a shaky first step. Her bandages restricted her movement somewhat but that didn't matter as Camilla smiled for the first time since being wounded. Lucy, Wendy, and Carla had to pick their jaws up off the floor, surprise making their eyes go wide. Camilla took another step and had to lean heavily on the wall as her knees nearly buckled. She could sense Happy flying right at her side, ready to catch her if anything bad happened.

 

"Hey guys! I totally kicked Gray's butt!" Natsu burst in the door, nearly knocking Camilla over as he shouted his supposed victory.

"In your dreams Flame Brain!" Gray was right behind the dragon slayer, nearly punching him until they both noticed Camilla standing up. Immediately Erza came in

 

"You must not argue in the house! Camilla-" She noticed said person standing up and froze in shock.

"Camilla sit down! Don't strain yourself!" Was their immediate words and Camilla huffed

"I've had enough of sitting and doing nothing. It's been eight days! I can't take anymore! Happy has been the only one to actually listen to what I want to say! You all just nag and treat me like a child! If you haven't forgotten; I am an S Class Wizard! I have dealt with much worse than a couple scratches." She snapped, banging her fist against the wall; effectively silencing everyone. They all stared at her as she pushed herself up off the wall and hobbled out of the house and towards the forest behind it.

 

……….

 

It was silent as the black haired S Class Wizard left the home.

"Do you think we were a little too pushy with her?" Wendy asked quietly, holding Carla in her arms.

"I think we might have been. But she was severely injured; don't you remember when Master Makarov brought her in? She was nearly dead!" Lucy replied, looking worriedly towards the open front door. Erza sighed, clapping her armored hands together and looking at her team.

"Well, we should make it up to her. Apologize for being the way we were. It is true, she is an S Class Wizard and a formidable one at that. Come closer...."

The wizards all gathered around her, talking starting up as they formulated a plan to apologize to their comrade.

 

……….

 

Camilla Ray grumbled angrily, kicking a rock on the dirt path she was following and winced. She had been walking for a while, maybe an hour at least and her wounds were starting to take a toll on her. She panted heavily, red starting to show through the bandages as her healing wounds reopened. Stopping to lean against a tree, she leaned her head against the bark and closed her eyes. Perhaps she was a bit childish for storming out like that but in her condition she wasn't going back anytime soon. Shrugging, she slid down against the smooth bark and stretched her legs out in front of her. Just as she did so, she heard rustling in the bushes a few meters away directly to her right. Turning her head, she watched as some bushes and trees rustled and shifted, something large was coming towards her and she knew she was in no condition to fight anything. Just as she nearly attempted to escape, the thing came out into the light.

 

The thing wasn't a thing per-say, rather a person around her own age. He was tall, he would've towered above her if she were standing. His hair was long and spiky, it being jet black in color. She would've mistaken his eyes for ghoul eyes if the sclera were black, the iris being the same blood red. His eyebrows seemed to be metal studs and the metal studs also decorated other parts of his body. He wore a sleeveless black tunic with a belt around the waist. His pants were a loose beige and were tucked into metal studded boots.

 

He seemed to be as equally surprised to see Camilla on the ground, eyes widening and he took a step back.

"Who are you?" He asked in a gruff voice and Camilla raised her eyebrows, slowly and painfully getting to her feet. She stood as tall as she could, folding her arms over her chest and stared the man in the eye.

"Camilla Ray; S Class Mage of Fairy Tail." She replied and the man narrowed his eyes, shoulders tensing. The disbelief in his eyes made Camilla think he had to either be a mage at Fairy Tail or at least know most of the members.

 

The longer Camilla stared at the man; a staring contest initiating with no verbal start between them, she started to think she had seen him somewhere before. As she frowned, tilting her head as she racked her brain for how she knew this man, a memory surfaced and everything became clear.

 

_ *FLASH BACK: As always, it does get gory in this flashback! Camilla is roughly 15 years old* _

 

_ Camilla donned her coat and mask, the white color of the mask and the sharp demon teeth of the mask being the only color in her outfit. She slid the mask onto her face, adjusting the straps behind her head as she prepared to infiltrate the guild known as Phantom Lord. The man who had hired her to kill several mages inside the guild had promised her a handsome sum if she completed the mission so she wasn't going to complain, she might even 'accidentally' kill some others in the guild. Plus, she was getting a free meal out of this. The moonlight shone down brightly, illuminating everything for her to see with perfect clarity. _

 

_ The guild hall was a bit of a pain to track for others but with Camilla's sense of smell, it turned out to be easy. She stood from her hiding place and stretched her arms above her head, letting her Kagune out from her back. _

 

_ Camilla was a bit different from other ghouls, her mother had been a Rinkaku type, her father a Koukaku, she had been lucky to inherit both types to make her a Chimera type ghoul. Her Koukaku slid out through the slits in her coat to encase her arms in the familiar crimson red claws of her predatory organ. Her Rinkaku burst out from the small of her back, ripping the coat slightly to swirl about with the grace of a tiger but the same deadliness. The tentacles let out a soft red glow as Camilla cracked her neck before leaping into the air and sent herself hurtling through one of the small glass windows of the Phantom Lord guild hall. _

 

_ The glass shattered everywhere and people shouted in surprise as Camilla landed on a wooden table, smashing it to pieces as her Kagune whipped out, already beheading someone before they could scream. Mages around her scattered while others used their magic. Camilla easily dodged them, swiping her claws left and right to kill other members with ease. A grin stretched across her lips even though they couldn't see it, the blood was so tempting but she had a mission and she would complete it. _

 

_ A blast of something smashed into her back, sending her cartwheeling into a wall. Just before she hit the wall, she flipped and pressed her feet into the stone, making a small crater as she launched herself at the person who had attacked her. He was tall and maybe her age with spiky black hair, his eyes red much like her own with the exception that the whites of his eyes were well, white while her were black. _

 

_ She smashed into the boy, nearly clawing his arm off until his skin turned a silvery gray and got a scale design it. Her blow however, still made the boy go flying. He crashed into the wall, rubble falling around him. A blast of scalding hot water caught Camilla's side and she whirled to send one of her Rinkaku tentacles flying towards her other attacker. This time it was a young woman, also around her age, with blue hair and blue eyes. She retracted her arm in surprise and twirled her parasol as Camilla turned, the blood on the ghoul's mask having been washed off and the mask had partly melted to her skin but she ripped it off easily, the skin healing within seconds. _

 

_ "Who are you?" The blue haired woman demanded and Camilla ducked under the young man's sword arm. She roundhouse kicked the man's face and sent him skidding back. The crazed grin on her face making both her attackers pause. _

_ "I'm known to the dark guilds and such as Demon's Teeth." She grinned before lunging at them, as her tentacle went through the woman it simply passed through her  and her body swirled into water. Camilla's smile turned into a frown and she clenched her teeth. _

_ "Why don't you bleed?" She hissed and jumped forward so she was in front of the woman so quickly the woman's hair rushed back with the wind caused by Camilla's movements. The woman smirked but that smirk soon disappeared as Camilla managed to sink her teeth into the woman's shoulder. _

 

_ The woman's blood was watery, a lot thinner than that of a normal human's but that didn't deter Camilla's attack. She ripped a chunk from the water woman's shoulder as something metal smashed into her side, tearing her away from the water woman. It was then that Camilla noticed the iron club-like-object that overtook the young man's hand. He grimaced, blood dripping from his temple. Camilla scowled, swallowing the chunk of flesh between her teeth as she retracted her kagune. She had killed the people she had come for and had gotten a bit carried away. She certainly didn't want to be caught by the Magic Council so she might as well leave. _

_ "Until next time Mages." She snarled, wiping blood from her mouth and she turned, leaving the two mages behind as she disappeared into the night. _

 

_ *end flashback* _

 

Camilla blinked in surprise, the man was taller but there was no doubt about it, this was the same man who turned his arm into metal. He seemed to recognize her at the same time she recognized him because he tensed, his arm turning into the familiar iron club she saw when she had attacked his guild.

"You?! Demon's Teeth?" He growled, his elongated canines glinting in the fading sunlight.

"My name is Camilla Ray if you must know. I don't pose a danger to you, I'm not even sure I could harm anyone in my state." She chuckled dryly and looked at him as his arm slowly turned back into his flesh hand. He smelled of iron, metal, and reptiles so he had to be a Dragon Slayer.

  
  


"Also, if you remember what happened to your guild two years ago...." She paused, biting her lip briefly before letting out a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't exactly in my right mind. But I am not lying, I am a Fairy Tail wizard." She said, looking down and away from the man. He frowned, probably not believing her. He surprised her by nodding,

"Alright, I believe you. And I'm not a member of Phantom Lord. They disbanded, I'm a Fairy Tail wizard now just like you." He grumbled, showing the black Fairy Tail mark on his left shoulder. She nodded, impressed, who knew a misfit like him would join a guild like Fairy Tail. But then again, she couldn't really say anything.

 

Camilla learned the man's name was Gajeel Redfox and he was indeed a Dragon Slayer. She made him swear to not tell anyone of her ghoul nature, telling him that was what Master Makarov had said. He reluctantly agreed and they set off back out of the woods. She quickly discovered she quite liked Gajeel's brash and rough personality, he seemed like a loyal member and a good friend to others though he was a bit standoffish to her but that was understandable. At one point, Camilla nearly collapsed and he had to stop her from falling flat on her face in the dirt. As he helped her up, Gray burst through the trees and stopped in front of them. Camilla squeaked in shock but recovered her composure as the Ice Mage straightened, he seemed surprised that she was around Gajeel but shook it off.

"We've been looking around for awhile now Camilla, are you alright?" He asked, panting slightly and looking to the girl who nodded.

"I'm fine Gray. Mr. Redfox was helping me back." She said and straightened up, her wounds flaring up in protest. Gajeel passed Camilla over to Gray before saying he had other things to do. He soon disappeared back into the forest, leaving Gray and Camilla alone.

 

The walk back to Camilla's house was quiet, occasional grunts from Camilla indicating her pain. Gray would apologize until Camilla finally whacked him.

"It's not your fault so shut up." She said and tried to walk on her own. Immediately her legs gave out and Gray grabbed her arm.

"You know, I really am sorry." He said softly and Camilla nearly smacked him again before he held up his hands in defense.

"Not for your injuries! We all wanted to apologize for bugging you. We realized we were a bit too pushy but you have to understand we were just worried about you." Camilla frowned as he talked and she walked a few paces with her arm slung around his shoulder before stopping.

 

"I- I understand. Perhaps I was a bit childish myself." She said quietly, feeling her cheeks start to burn. She didn't apologize often, simply because she didn't have to. She looked back to see Gray staring at her in shock and nearly fell flat on her butt when she finally realized just how close they were. If any of them moved, their noses would've touched. Her face burned a bright red and she tumbled away and stalked towards her house, it was in sight.

"S-stop staring id-idiot!" She stammered as he gawked and managed to make it to her house when she noticed the lights were still on. Opening the door she was met with the rancid smell of something in the kitchen.

 

The lights in her house were on because Team Natsu was still there. Erza and Lucy were sweeping the kitchen and Natsu helped Wendy with cooking something. Apparently in her time in the forest, they had baked a small cake. It looked like a cake with frosting and strawberries. Camilla held back a gag but couldn't help but feel happy. They seemed to care enough to have attempted an apology. Carla and Happy were watching Natsu and Wendy decorate the cake when the blue cat noticed Camilla in the front doorway.

"Camilla! You're back! Where's Gray? He went to look for you!" The cat exclaimed and flew towards her, nearly bowling her over before he stopped. Camilla smiled at his worry and stepped aside to let Gray inside, his face was flushed an almost invisible pink, whether from running or nearly bonking heads, Camilla didn't know.

 

Lucy and Erza stopped with their cleaning just as Camilla came into the kitchen. She took a look at the cake Wendy and Natsu made. It didn't look bad, it actually looked rather nice with messy frosting writing saying " _ We're sorry _ " but the smell was horrible. The four wizards heads all shot up simultaneously to stare at her. They all looked ashamed and a bit sorry, almost like kicked puppies, Camilla felt any anger towards them evaporate.

 

After another hour of stopping Gray's and Natsu's bickering and waiting for the cake to be done, they finally sat around the small dining table Camilla owned. There weren't enough chairs so Gray and Natsu ended up standing while the girls sat down in the chairs. Wendy cut the cake, serving everyone a piece, Camilla had to hold back the urge to throw up as she took a bit of the supposedly delicious cake. The texture was like a soggy old sponge, the cake tasted like rotten fish while the frosting and strawberries tasted like a sewer would smell. She fake chewed the cake several times then swallowed, trying not to throw it back up. The Team seemed to enjoy it, Natsu loudly complimenting Wendy's cooking skills and everyone else chiming in. Camilla gave her own comments, instead keeping quiet.

 

"What do you think Camilla? You haven't said much!" Natsu clapped her shoulder, she blinked but shrugged.

"I was taught that when cooking, the quietness was better. It showed that everyone was too busy eating your food to worry about compliments." She said and now Natsu blinked,

"Wha-?" He shrugged and scarfed down the rest of the cake before seeming to realize something.

"Wait, you cook?!" He shouted and then all eyes were on Camilla as she sheepishly nodded.

"I'm proficient enough." Was all she said before standing to clear her plate. Everyone seemed to accept the answer and continued to chat as Camilla washed the dishes. There weren't as many as she thought,

" _ Wendy must have done some. _ " She thought with a smile and put the dishes away as she heard the team finish up their cake and cleared their plates before bidding her goodnight and leaving. She heard them all talking about how they  staying tonight and nearly groaned. The team, while they backed off in the time she had been back from her forest trip, they still insisted on the blasted 'nightly watch'.

 

Ever since Camilla was injured, the Team had decided she needed some people to stay at night to watch her and make sure she was fine while she slept. They quickly learned that her house wasn't big enough for them all to sleep comfortably so they either slept on the floor or outside while some slept on her couches and chairs. Luckily enough for her, only Happy and Carla decided to stay in the house; everyone else was sleeping outside with little complaints.

 

It was once everyone went outside, Camilla ran to the bathroom, slamming the door shut; locking it, and turning on the shower to full blast. The sound of the shower would hide her noises. Nearly collapsing by the toilet, she opened the lid and shoved her middle and index fingers down her throat. Her body worked to expel the poison known as human food from her system.

 

After finishing, the stomach acid burning her throat, she stood on shaky legs and flushed the toilet before rinsing her mouth out and grabbing some night clothes before actually getting in the shower. Peeling off her clothes and bandages she assessed their condition; the puncture wounds and gashes were mostly healed, the blood coming from the larger wounds that hadn't healed fully yet. As she stepped into the warm water, the water around her feet turned a light red.

 

After scrubbing her body as harshly as she dared and cleaning her hair of dirt and sweat, she shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. Patting her body dry, she decided her wounds were healed enough to have no bandages and left the bathroom after dressing in flannel pants and a loose t-shirt. All the lights had been turned off and she slipped under her covers, hearing the soft conversation of Happy and Carla in the next room and Natsu's snores outside. She couldn't help but smile, the smile disappearing soon after.

"If only I were human, then I could truly care for them without worrying about hurting them." She whispered, pulling the covers to her chin and closing her eyes, praying silently to anyone to have peaceful dreams.


	8. Surreptitious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> writing-normal text  
> bold writing-Ghoul Speaking  
> italicized writing-thoughts/dreams/speaking to Ghoul; different languages

Camilla woke with screaming in fear. She couldn't move her body, thrashing around as she tried to move. She couldn't breathe! Gasps were torn from her throat as she tried to take in the precious oxygen, trying to get even a single breath that would reassure her that she was even alive. Everything was dark, she couldn't remember anything, what was happening?!   
  


Suddenly everything snapped into focus as Camilla's eyes shot open wide and she realized she was in her house. Her thrashing slowly calmed as she realized that her reason for not being able to move was because Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Lucy were holding her limbs down, her arms at her sides and her legs straight out in front of her; Wendy was on the bed, holding Camilla's head on her lap and in place. Heavy breaths made Camilla's chest heave up and down as she felt sweat trickle down her temple and stick her clothes to her body. Tears also streamed down her face, the salty taste of them staining her tongue.   
  


The sound of clothes rustling made her look to the end of the bed where Master Makarov was sitting. He seemed relieved as he realized she was fully awake. He patted her foot, standing and walking on the floor to walk to her side. Makarov instructed the mages to let go of Camilla; which they did so reluctantly. She slowly sat up, letting Wendy get off the bed and noticing her bandages had somehow come undone and were strewn haphazardly across her bed and around herself. As she sat up against the pillows, she noticed that the team was still tense. Catching Makarov's eye, she finally decided to speak, calming her breathing so she could speak somewhat normally.   
"What happened?" She whispered, her voice hoarse from her screaming. Makarov relaxed as she spoke.   
"You had another one of your night terrors; we had to restrain you so you didn't injure yourself or anyone else. Do you remember what you dreamt about?" He replied and Camilla frowned, searching her thoughts for any recollection of what she dreamt about.   
  


"I- I remember....." She paused, clutching the blankets as a few images started to come back and she started to shake. There was a flash of red, pain, and the man with half the face from when her parents were murdered. Her breathing became erratic as she remembered screams of people dying, of the agony of having the pain inflicted on her by the man. Suddenly a small furry body wrapped it's arms around her and she felt a small fuzzy head rest itself under her chin. She smelled the familiar scent of fish and realized Happy had flown into her chest, wrapping his tiny arms around her in an attempt of comfort. Tears welled up again and she held them back as she buried her face in Happy's, holding him close almost like a teddy bear.   
  


They sat there for a moment, the rest of the mages save for Makarov left the room at the Guild Master's command. He patted her leg as she held Happy close.   
"Are you okay now Camilla?" Came his muffled voice and she nodded, setting him in her lap as she smiled at the little blue cat. He was quickly becoming one of the few friends she had, maybe one of her best friends even. This made her smile to herself, her best friend was a cat, who would've thought?   
  


"I've decided that you need a little bit of time off Camilla. Yes you've just come back to Fairy Tail and haven't been here long but we all know you need it." He said softly and at this point Camilla couldn't do anything but agree. She nodded numbly and swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood, letting Happy go so she could get changed. She heard the scuffle of Makarov's shoes   
"I'll make the arrangements, I am sending one of the Fairy Tail mages with you just in case." He said as he left the room   
  


~~~~~   
  


Lucy woke to the sound of screaming. Immediately she shot up off of her bedroll outside Camilla's house and frantically looked around. Wendy and everyone else was awake as well. She saw the dim figure of Carla flying overhead in the morning dawn.   
"I'm getting the Master! Go inside and help Camilla!" She shouted as she passed and another scream pierced the air. At this the whole team thundered into Camilla's house and near the noise. Happy was inside Camilla's room, frantically trying to figure out something when Lucy spotted Camilla.   
  


Her bandages were torn off and she thrashed around, more violently than when Lucy had woken up to her nightmare on the job in Torrine. This didn't seem like a nightmare, it seemed more like a night terror. Her body twisted so violently that Lucy thought her back would snap. She wasn't just quietly crying like back then, no Camilla was full on sobbing. Screams and sobs made Lucy's heart hurt and she finally snapped out of her stupor as Camilla managed to talk.   
  


"NO STOP!" She sobbed and Lucy ran to her side, having to dodge a flailing arm. She grabbed the arm and held it down, looking to her team mates.   
"Help me! She's going to hurt herself at this rate!" She shouted and they took action. Gray grabbed the other arm, Natsu and Erza taking the legs. Wendy clambered onto the bed, managing to grab ahold of Camilla's head and holding it as still as she could so she didn't give herself whiplash or a concussion.   
  
  


Carla came back with Makarov, he rushed in and jumped onto the bed, taking in the situation.   
"Master what do we do?!" Wendy asked, jerking as Camilla tried to bash her head against the headboard of the bed. Makarov looked grim,   
"I'm afraid that there's nothing we can do except wait for her to wake up. Waking her up ourselves would make it worse. Just talk to her, reassure her you are here and she is alright." He said solemnly.   
They held her down for what seemed like forever. Lucy wished she had earplugs so she didn't have to hear Camilla's cry for help. Wendy was whispering soft words in Camilla's ear., Lucy would sometimes chime in but it seemed futile. Finally, Camilla gasped and her eyes shot open. Her flailing limbs and thrashing slowly calmed as Camilla took in huge gulps of air. Her pupils were dilated and she looked around panicked for a moment before seeming to realize where she was and calming. Makarov patted her foot, getting up and walking to her bedside.   
  


"Let her go now, she's awake." He instructed the Mages and Lucy was hesitant but complied.   
The team was still tense as she sat up against her pillows. Lucy noticed the sweat that drenched Camilla's body and saw the remnants of tears streaking her cheeks and temples. As her breathing slowed, Lucy grabbed Wendy's hand to calm the shaking of the tiny girl.   
  


"What happened?" Camilla asked hoarsely, her eyes catching Makarov's after darting around the room. Makarov relaxed, Lucy partially did as well but worry and concern for her friend kept her tense.   
"You had another one of your night terrors; we had to restrain you so you didn't injure yourself or anyone else. Do you remember what you dreamt about?" The master asked and Lucy felt red flags go off, this had happened before? Did something in her past cause this? Lucy was jerked from her thoughts as Camilla replied. Lucy nearly went to hug the S Class Wizard when Happy flew at her, wrapping his tiny arms around her and rested his head under her chin. This seemed to calm Camilla somewhat as she held the blue Exceed close to her body like a stuffed animal. Tears welled up in her eyes, shock coursing through Lucy's veins as she saw the glimmer of liquid in her eyes.   
"I'd like for you all to leave, Happy you may stay but I need to talk to Camilla alone." Makarov said and Lucy hated it but she felt almost relieved to go sit in Camilla's front room. Everyone was silent; Natsu and Gray being uncharacteristically quiet and solemn. Lucy clutched her hands together in her lap, she bit her lip as she remembered the sheer fear and terror that etched Camilla's face. As much as she wanted to go and hug the girl, Lucy's body didn't want to cooperate.   
"I guess I still believe that S Class Wizards are so powerful they can be vulnerable too." She whispered to herself and jumped slightly when Happy fluttered back in. he had a frown on his normally joyful face. The wizards all simultaneously shot to their feet,   
"Is she okay?" Erza asked and Happy nodded,   
"Aye sir, Makarov said something about her taking a break and leaving for a while. She is getting changed and Makarov said he was going to make arrangements for something." He said and then Makarov came in.   
  


"Camilla will be leaving for a little bit, I need someone to go with her as protection of sorts." he said and the mages looked at each other, leaving where? Why did they need to go with her   
After some mild debating, it was decided Gray would go with her. Makarov said his similarity in personality and somewhat similar background could help Camilla open up a bit. As the mages spoke of their different ideas; Makarov had left to 'make arrangements' after they decided who would go with her, Camilla came in.

 

She wore something completely different than what Fairy Tail would normally see her in. She was dressed in a light blue blouse with white pants and a pair of boots. Her hair was brushed and pulled back into a ponytail, her bangs framing her face in loose wavy strands. A gray woolen coat and scarf was folded over her arms, a backpack on her shoulders, and she looked almost sheepish, her eyes still red rimmed from crying but her face was cleared of all sweat and tears.   
"Sorry for this morning." She said quietly, her gaze averting theirs in favor of staring at the floor. Carla piped up before anyone else could.   
"It's quite alright, we were worried about you and glad you are okay." She said with a reassuring smile, Camilla's lips twitched and she nodded.   
"The Master said one of you would be coming with me?" She asked, fidgeting with the coat in her arms. Gray stood up,   
"We decided I would if that's alright." he said and again, Camilla nodded.   
Lucy stood up, she ignored any other thoughts she had in favor of crossing the room to give Camilla a hug. The girl went still and as stiff as a board but after a few moments, she relaxed somewhat and Lucy smiled when she felt her arms return the gesture.   
"We are all glad you are okay Camilla, you had us really worried." She said and she felt the girl nod before pulling away. She let a small smile grace her lips.   
  


~~~~~   
  


It was cold as Camilla boarded the train, she pulled her wool pea coat tighter around her and slid open a door to mostly empty compartment( _ I'm imagining the trains like the Hogwarts train. It's my opinion so if you have a problem with it.... bite me _ ). The only other people in the compartment was an old elderly couple that chatted quietly among each other. Sitting down nearest to the window, she couldn't help but jump slightly when Gray took the spot next to her. He sat a close enough so people knew they were sitting together but far enough so they could have personal space. The two Fairy Tail members talked quietly, mostly it was Gray asking questions about if she was okay and if she wanted to sleep. She held back a yawn and leaned her head on the train wall as it started up with a rumble. As it left the station she closed her eyes, intending to only let her eyes rest but that didn't happen quite like she planned.   
  


Camilla jolted away and realized two things. One; she had fallen asleep rather quickly and two; she was no longer leaning on the wall of the train, instead she found herself leaning her head on something soft, warm, and breathing. She quickly realized she had in fact moved closer and had fallen asleep on Gray's shoulder. He was asleep as well, his head resting on her own as his breath slowly puffed out, stirring her hair slightly. A flush of red covered Camilla's face and she wanted to move away but felt Gray's hand enclosing her own.   
  


The elderly couple across from them smiled warmly and that only made Camilla's cheeks flush harder. The man turned to start buttoning on his coat and the woman's smile only widened. She pulled something from inside her coat; a letter, and handed it to Camilla as the train came to a stop.   
"This is for you dearie, I hope you have a wonderful day." She said with that warm smile as her and her husband left the train compartment. Camilla watched as they disappeared into the train stations crowd and then opened the letter the woman had given her. The handwriting was very beautiful, the swooping cursive catching Camilla's eyes before she actually read the letter.   
  
  


_Dear Young Couple on the Train,_ __  
_I couldn't help but notice you both right as you sat across from my husband and I. You both seemed so closed off to each other when you first sat down but it was when you, my girl fell asleep that you made me smile. It took a bit, before you scooted closer to the young man next to you and leaned on his shoulder._ __  
  


_ Oh my dear boy your face was a joy to see. It turned bright red and you seemed so embarrassed but you didn't move. Instead you simply let the young girl rest in peace. Eventually you fell asleep yourself and the hand of your girl. Don't lose her dearie, she seems like such a wonderful girl and both my husband and I could see the trust she places in you. _ __  
  


_ To you my dear girl, don't let go of him. It is seldom that you will find a young man that cares that much. His concern for you is genuine, I can tell you want to doubt him but don't. If you place trust in him it may lead to the greatest thing in your life. _ __  
_ As I arrive closer to my stop I hope you don't mind but I simply had to sketch a portrait. You both are such a precious couple. The picture is enclosed with the letter, and I truly hope your relationship flourishes. _ __  
_ Sincerely, _ __  
_ The Woman Across on the Train _ __  
  


Camilla felt her face mimic a furnace as she read the letter. Grasping the smooth paper of the picture in her free hand, she took note that the woman was truly talented. She captured the both of them in detail. Her hand in his, his head on hers. The woman had signed her name in the corner of the paper but Camilla didn't have time to read the name as she felt Gray stir. She hid a yelp as she quickly folded the letter and picture, hiding them in her coat pocket as Gray opened his eyes. She hadn't moved her head from his shoulder and didn't have time to as he saw she was awake. Quickly leaning up, she averted his gaze, hoping he didn't see her burning red cheeks.   
  


The rest of the train ride was spent in awkward silence. They averted each other's gaze, both their faces bright red. The words from the woman's letter swam through Camilla's thoughts. Did she really act like she trusted Gray? Thinking about her actions, it made sense. She had allowed him to help her walk and she knew she really didn't like being that close to humans, or people for that matter.   
  


As they got off the train, Camilla wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck and pulled her coat tighter around her, large fat snowflakes danced down from the sky. She hated that she got cold so easily but that was pushed to the back of her mind as she felt dread make her heart stop momentarily. A grimace twisted her face, her master was going to kill her. Camilla hadn't contacted the woman since she left after seven years under her tutelage at age fourteen. She hadn't sent so much as a letter and that alone would surely piss her teacher off. A shiver ran down her spine as the two maneuvered the crowded streets of the small town known as Newshire.   
  


The town was situated far north, it snowed most of the year and when it wasn't snowing it was raining. The town itself was built at the entrance of a large mountain range known as Winter's Core. People said that Winter's Core was where a great being known as the Great Winter created the season itself so it was the coldest place in Fiore. Camilla knew it was just old stories but the mountains certainly lived up to its name. She took a small cobblestone path, the wooden houses with straw roofs reminding her of the viking homes of old.   
"Camilla where are we going? You know you never did tell me." Gray commented, his large strides keeping up with her easily. She shrugged.   
"Well this is Newshire, the town of my old teacher. Makarov suggested I spend a while here so I can recuperate..." She trailed off as they reached her first destination. It was a horse stable with the scent of hay wafting from the large double doors. She took a breath before pushing the doors open and walking inside.   
  


Inside was warm and she rubbed her hands together. A man was grooming a pair of male roan clydesdales, one was larger than the other but they both were still massive. Camilla smiled, she recognized the twin brothers, Bucky and Barry. She had actually been present when they were still tiny foals and named them both. She rung the bell at the door and the large man turned. He was bald, a scruffy beard and striking blue eyes being his main features. He wore a fur lined coat over a dirty white shirt. He wore black snow boots and pants. A large grin spread across his face and he clapped his hands together with a loud smack. Bucky and Barry neighed a greeting as they spotted her, the man crossed the room in four strides and swept Camilla up in a big hug.   
" _ Camilla Ray! You finally came back! _ " He boomed, his thick accent slightly blurring the foreign language. Camilla nodded as her mind translated the words.   
" _ Yes, I finally came back Johnathan. I actually came her to ask if my companion and I could use Bucky and Barry? I have to return to Master. _ " She replied in the same language( _ I imagine it sounding a bit like German and Russian _ ) and Johnathan laughed, setting her down, going back to the pair of horses and started to saddle them up. Gray leaned over to her.   
  


"Who's that? And what language were you speaking?" He whispered in her ear as Johnathan readied the pair of horses, whistling loudly to himself. Camilla turned slightly towards him to reply.   
"That's Johnathan, my Master's husband actually. He runs the stable here since the only way to get to my Master is by horseback." She whispered back. Johnathan had both horses readied in mere minutes, much to Camilla's embarrassment, he picked her up and set her on the horse's back. She let out a very undignified shriek as she wasn't expecting him to pick her up. She heard Gray snicker but quickly stopping as Johnathan turned to him.   
  


"Who are you my boy? Camilla's companion?" He grunted in heavily accented Fiorean( _ english? _ ). Gray nodded, Camilla tuned out their conversation, instead she re-familiarized herself with the saddle. She heard Gray swing himself up into the saddle and Johnathan opened the doors so they could ride out.   
  


It was freezing as Camilla and Gray galloped through the snow. They made good time, the incline of the mountains making them go slower but not by much. The path was large enough for Bucky and Barry to ride side by side but not much bigger than that. The snow from the horse's hooves flew up in a frozen spray into Camilla's face. She had to shake her head several times to rid herself of the frozen water. Gray didn't seem that affected but that made sense since he was an Ice Wizard.   
After forty five minutes of riding, they finally made it to the small cottage that was Camilla's Master's house and Camilla's temporary home. She stopped her horse, Bucky neighing in slight protest but he did as she commanded and slowed to a stop. Gray came to a stop next to her and dismounted easily. Camilla had a bit more trouble since she was a bit shorter. She jumped into the snow, landing easily and immediately tethering the horses to a large post in the shed/stable to the side of the cottage.   
  


The cottage was more of a vikings home, with massive logs as the roof and walls. The front part of the house was small, that was front room. After several feet of the smaller room, the house was bigger, that was a large dining/living room with a partial upper floor. There was a small room in the back of the house that served as her Master's  and Jonathan's room. Camilla walked up to the heavy front door, taking a deep breath to swallow her rising fear and knocked on the door.


	9. Christmas Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> writing-normal text  
> italicized writing-thoughts/dreams

To say that meeting her teacher was awkward and exciting was an understatement. The door opened and Camilla immediately had to dodge a knife that flew over her head with a yelp. She heard Gray curse wildly as he too had to dodge the knife. It buried itself in the snow and Camilla took her hands from her head and looked up to meet the eyes of her teacher.

 

Isabelle Beckett or better known as Camilla's Master was a tall slender woman in her mid forties. She had her arms crossed over her chest, her stance wide and intimidating. The left side of her head was shaved, the right side hung had her lavender hair down to her waist with the top section braided into a tight braid. Her narrow cat-like eyes were a stormy gray and stared down her pupil with a mix of well hidden surprise and malice. She wore a leather apron over a dark blue dress with a pair of fur lined boots.

 

Camilla scrambled to her feet and straightened up, brushing the snow from her clothes and averting her teacher's gaze. Isabelle; was known by nearly everyone in Newshire as a deadly martial artist and to all ghouls she was known as the S-Ranked Bikaku ghoul Berserker. Camilla may have been higher in ranking power-wise but that didn't deter her from still being scared out of her mind of her teacher; when Camilla was younger she was nearly convinced that Isabelle was SS-Rank.

 

Isabelle took in the appearance of her student and surprisingly, pulled the younger woman into a hug. Camilla squeaked but didn't dare pull away. Her teacher's arms were strong and warm, tightening around Camilla's shoulders briefly before pulling away and studying her face. She raised a hand and brought it down in a fist on Camilla's head.

 

"Ow! Master why-"

"That is for no contact! Not one letter! None! I let you go and you leave my tutelage for six whole years!" She scolded the younger girl who actually cowered. Camilla turned her head away, looking at the ground and scuffing her feet in the snow. Another smack to the head made her look up to glare at her teacher before the woman beckoned them inside.

"Get inside, last thing I need is for you and your boyfriend to get sick." She said and Camilla's face flushed as she remembered the letter stashed in her pocket. Gray's face was red as well but she couldn't tell whether that was from embarrassment or the cold.

 

"He's not my boyfriend Master." She grumbled and brushed past the woman, kicking off her boots and hanging her coat up on the coat rack. Gray followed suit and they both quickly pressed themselves against the wall as Isabelle brushed past. Camilla sighed in relief as her teacher busied herself with stirring something in a pot over a blazing fireplace. She could smell that it was indeed a human flesh stew of sorts but she knew her teacher could also whip up something edible for Gray to eat in no time at all. She glanced around the house, it had barely changed at all since she had left the place six years ago when she was the young age of eleven. She beckoned Gray to follow her,

"Come on, I'll show you around. Don't get your hopes up though; there isn't much to see." She said the last part in a mutter and immediately regretted it as her teacher turned a scathing glare onto her student. Camilla's eyes went wide and she grabbed Gray's hand; pulling him after her.

"Evade! Evade!" She hissed to him and raced across the large room, nearly pushing him up the stairs to the upper loft. They stopped when they hit the floor, Camilla tripping on the top step and tumbling to the fur rug.

 

She let out a breathless laugh at Gray's face. He looked like he wanted to laugh but felt like he shouldn't. Eventually he let out a quiet chuckle that evolved into laughter. They laughed together until Isabelle threatening to " _ let them miss dinner and starve to death _ " stopped them. They glanced at each other before dissolving into snickers and had to cover their mouths so Isabelle didn't yell at them again.

 

"Her name is Isabelle Beckett? Geez you'd think we would've heard of someone that crazy." Gray muttered as he sat on the carpet. Camilla was sitting on one of the twin beds looking through an old book she found and looked up. She raised her eyebrows,

"Don't let Teacher hear you say that, she'd probably try and kill you for it." She said and flipped a page in her book. She shuddered when she thought of the only time she had called her teacher crazy, she was locked in the freezing cellar for a whole day, cleaning it with a dirty scrub brush and an old bucket of water that would freeze if she wasn't continually dipping the brush into it to scrub the floors.

 

It was around a half an hour later when Isabelle finally called them down to eat. Camilla left the book on the bed and immediately scampered downstairs, explaining to Gray that if they didn't get down to the table ASAP then they wouldn't eat. At that he got up as she raced downstairs, sliding down the stair rail and onto the main floor. Gray took a little longer than she did, actually taking the stairs rather than risking falling to the floor below. Isabelle had spooned the stew into wooden hand carved bowls, Camilla saw that her Teacher had still kept the crude wooden bowl Camilla had carved when she had first come under her tutelage at age 7. It was honestly a horrible attempt at carving but little 7 year old Camilla thought it was a good idea to give it as a gift to her teacher for Christmas. The bowl had crude reindeer carved into the side with little snowmen next to them.

 

Camilla sat at her spot, noticing Gray had something completely identical to her own food but it certainly smelled like human food. It was beef stew with cubes of meat swimming in thick broth. The food smelled delicious, Isabelle's food was always the best. She had taught Camilla how to cook but her apprentice had never reached the level she herself was at.

 

They were several minutes into the meal when Camilla jumped at the noise of Johnathan coming home. He slammed the large front door open with a loud " _ I'm home! _ " in heavily accented Fiorean. He dragged in a medium sized fir tree and leaned it up by the fireplace in a large pot. Camilla dropped her spoon into her stew in shock but quickly picked it back up as her master's husband sat down at the head of the table. He started conversing loudly with Isabelle in his other language as if he hadn't just dragged in a whole tree, granted it wasn't that big, it was small enough to get through the front door.

 

Camilla and Gray stared at each other from across the table in a " _ What the heck just happened? _ " kind of way. She wasn't used to him dragging the tree in when she was around. In previous years when Camilla was still under Isabelle's teachings, he had always brought in the tree when her and Isabelle were out training in the snow or when Camilla just wasn't in the house.

 

As Isabelle's and Johnathan's conversation progressed, Camilla's face grew redder and redder as she listened to what they were saying. Johnathan was talking to his wife about whether Camilla and Gray were a couple and Camilla nearly choked on her stew. Gray looked up from his food with a worried look but she waved him off with her face burning.  She finished quickly and stood up, washing her bowl and spoon in the sink before leaving to go back upstairs. She heard Johnathan briefly say " _ Was it something I said? _ " but ignored him in favor for burying her face into the pillow on her bed. She kicked her book off the bed and groaned into the pillow. Her thoughts were all over the place, why did everyone assume that Gray and Camilla were a couple? First the couple on the train and now her master and her husband!

 

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Peeking from the pillow she saw Gray come upstairs into the loft, he frowned at her sprawled facedown appearance and raised his eyebrows as she once again buried her face into the pillow.

"What's the matter Camilla?" He asked, picking up the book Camilla had kicked to the floor and set it on the other bed. She sighed, sitting up against the headboard and faced him, drawing her knees to her chest and holding the pillow, leaning her head on it.

"Teacher and Johnathan." She muttered, her cheeks starting to burn again at the memory of the conversation. She saw that Gray was confused and elaborated, telling him about their conversation. She watched in slight amusement as his own face burned pink then red. After she finished talking they sat in an almost deafening silence that soon turned very awkward.

 

Eventually the silence became to awkward for Camilla's liking so she whacked him with her pillow.

"Off the bed! I want to sleep!" She huffed, sliding under the blankets and blowing out the candle that lit the upstairs. She turned her back to Gray and slid the pillow under her head, pulling the blankets over her shoulders. She heard him mutter something unintelligible but soon he went downstairs briefly, spoke in quiet tones to Isabelle and Johnathan before coming back upstairs and slipping under is covers of his bed. Soon Camilla slipped into a deep sleep, the crackling of the fire and the deep breathing of the wizard in the bed near her acting as a lullaby.

 

It was late afternoon when Camilla woke. She opened her eyes and sat up, rubbing the heels of her hands into her eyelids. She froze as she realized that for the first time in years she had slept all through the night with no nightmares, she had also slept in quite a bit later than she normally ever could. Rustling her fingers through her hair and kicking the blankets off, she stood and was about to go downstairs when she noticed there was a small pile of folded clothing at the end of her bed. She picked up the letter set on top of the clothes and read it, the writing not Fiorean but it might as well have been in the language.

 

_ Camilla, _

_ Johnathan and I have left to the Town Square. Since the Christmas Party is soon, we have decided to help. Come down as soon as you are both ready and presentable. Clothes have been set out for the both of you, make sure you wear them. Johnathan and I took one of the horses, you will have to ride double. Come down around dinner time. _

 

_ Isabelle Beckett _

_ P.S. You will be playing the piano for the caroling, no arguing permitted. _

 

Camilla blinked at the short letter as she shuffled across the loft to the stairs with the clothes in hand. She knew there was a Christmas Party for the whole village every year, she just never participated nor anticipated she would ever have to, sure she went but never did anything more than sit to the side and watched everyone else. As she reached the bathroom, she shut the heavy door behind her and then finally got a good look at the clothing her Teacher had set out for her.

 

It was a dark green dress that had long sleeves with a fur trim and a long skirt with gold hem. The area above the elbow was a red design that covered from above the elbow and ended just below the shoulder. A red apron was to be worn over the dress with a leather belt cinched around the middle. Across the neckline of the dress was an old necklace with a single beads made of wood and old bone carved into a little bear. Camilla smiled fondly at the necklace, Johnathan had given her the necklace as a present, affectionately calling her "Little Bear Cub". She set the necklace and clothing aside, the soft leather and fur boots next to them.

 

She noticed a bucket of boiling water and a rag. With a sigh she grabbed the rag and lugged the bucket to the wooden bathtub. She used the water pump to get icy cold water from the outside well to pour into the boiling hot water. She stirred the water slightly to even the temperature before stripping and stepping in the bathtub. She retrieved a large mug from the side of the tub to dip it in the water and pour it over herself. The process repeated as she lathered herself in the homemade soap and continued until she was all clean.

 

Stepping out of the shower, she dressed quickly; pulling on her undergarments before slipping the dress and apron over her head. She put on both her family locket as well as her necklace with the bear pendant. After sitting on the side of the counter to pull her boots on, she grabbed one of the spare towels and the brush before exiting the bathroom to the fireplace.

 

The fire crackled happily, the warmth already making Camilla shiver and curl her toes at the pleasant feeling. She heard Gray moving around up in the loft, as she brushed through her hair into their natural curls by the fire. She saw him come down in the outfit Teacher had laid out for him and had to admit, she had good taste.

 

He wore a red long sleeved tunic with a belt, trousers, and fur lined boots. The tunic itself was long sleeved, with a gold hem and trim. He wore his signature necklace, his hair as messy as it always was. Camilla finished with her hair, setting the brush back in the bathroom before brushing off her dress.

 

They were able to laze around the house before it was finally time to leave. There was extra food in the ice box which they both just ate cold. When it was finally time to leave she stood and straightened her clothes.

"Teacher wants us down at the town square, the village Christmas party is tonight and everyone is invited. That's why you have those clothes instead of your regular ones." She said to Gray who nodded, tugging on his boots. She waved the letter at him,

"They also took one of the horses so I hope you don't mind riding double." She said, pulling on a heavy coat and tossing one to the ice mage who shrugged before putting it on. She knew he didn't get cold, Lucy and Wendy had told her plenty of stories of the jobs they went on in the cold weather while she had been confined to her wheelchair.

"Well even if he doesn't get cold he's still gonna wear a coat. Teacher would kill me if we arrived and he didn't have a coat." She muttered to herself as they both prepared to head out into the snowy cold.

 

……….

 

It was freezing, Camilla shivered and tried to block her face by huddling closer to Gray's back as Bucky galloped through the snowy terrain. In any other circumstances she would've been dying of embarrassment but at this point in time she was cold and Gray was offering a small bit of shelter from the pelting snow. The sun had set early as it was the dead of winter so the moon and stars lit the path for them to see.

 

Gray had a good grip on the reins as they came around a sharp corner, he seemed a bit tense but Camilla didn't care. He was warm and she was cold, simple as that. After another half an hour ride in the deep snow, they finally made it to the edge of Newshire. The stable was on the edge of town so Camilla and Gray handed Bucky over to one of the hired stable boys and went to the Town Square.

 

The town square was massive. It was a large cobblestone courtyard with the massive town hall on the north side and shops surrounding the rest of the courtyard. The building was huge, large trunks of trees had been cut down to make the pillars and walls of the place. There were large glass windows and Camilla could see the humongous tree that was being set up in the center of the building. The town hall was used for village meetings as well as a ballroom if there were ever large events like this. Children scampered across the cobblestone, rolling hoops as a game and skating on the frozen ice that had frozen over the stone.

 

Camilla grabbed Gray's arm, pulling him towards the town hall.

"This place is huge!" Gray exclaimed and Camilla replied with a grin.

"Newshire is basically a viking village and we do everything very large." She said as they crossed the cobblestone quickly. They had to dodge a couple kids rolling hoops and skating but other than that it was relatively easy. That is, until Camilla slipped. She hit a patch of ice and her foot slid out from under her. She yelped, her arms pinwheeling to try and regain her balance but ultimately failed.

 

Just as she expected to go tumbling backwards, she hit a warm chest and robust arms hooked under her armpits, keeping her from falling. Looking up she met the eyes of Gray who had caught her in her moment of panic. With an awkward laugh, she righted herself and brushed herself off before turning and going up the stairs. The large building blasted her with warmth as she pushed the doors open and went inside.

 

Inside was decorated festively. Garlands decorated the walls, wreaths hung on the windows and doors. There were a few mistletoe hanging in some doorways which Camilla made a mental note to stay away from. The large tree in the center, presents wrapped in vibrant reds, blues, golds, greens, and silvers. There was a single star at the top, the lights around the tree glittering softly. Several tables were scattered through the room for people to sit and chat. A large banquet table was pushed to one side of the room, multiple kinds of food and drinks were set out for the people to enjoy. Camilla was looking around when she noticed the very thing she had been subconsciously searching for.

 

A gorgeous, victorian style, wooden grand piano sat gleaming next to the large Christmas tree. The gleaming ivory and ebony keys shone, practically begging for Camilla to come over and play some music. She refrained from doing so, instead shedding her coat and scarf and setting them at a nearby table, Gray doing the same and in doing so they saved the table and chairs for them and Isabelle and Johnathan.

 

Camilla turned back and let out a deep breath, relaxing her muscles as she felt the familiarity and homey feeling of the place. She spotted Gray out of the corner of her eye, he looked relaxed and at home.

"Not exactly a Fairy Tail Christmas but it's still pretty fun." She said and elbowed him in the side before leaving his side in favor of wandering the rest of the large room until it was time for her to do her part.

 

It was around eight o'clock; one hour since they had first arrived at the Town Hall( _ it gets dark around six or seven where I am so I'm going off of that so that's why it was dark when Camilla and Gray were riding down _ ) when she felt her Teacher put a hand on her shoulder. Her teacher had been in the kitchens the whole time so Camilla only now saw her. She wore a cream colored dress with a blue and silver corset-like top and blue and silver skirt over the dress. She gave Camilla a smile and nodded,

"The chief says it's time." She whispered in her student's ear. Camilla froze momentarily but nodded. Caroling was a big tradition in Newshire, someone would play an instrument and everyone would sing along. Camilla had never playing for the whole town but she did know how to play and even if she didn't say it out loud, she desperately wanted to be apart of the community and be accepted. Walking quietly and sitting at the piano bench, she didn't wait for anyone to notice; though she did notice Gray being roped into a conversation by some of her teacher's friends, she set her hands to the piano keys and started to play.

 

( _ Carol of the Bells on the piano _ )

 

It started slow until she decided to spice it up a bit and start making it a bit more elaborate. She noticed conversation stopped and one person started to sing and before she knew it everyone was singing. They went through the whole song and when the piano stopped, the last notes ringing out into the air was when thunderous applause started. Camilla met the eyes of her teacher and grinned at the sight of her teacher smiling back.

 

They went through countless songs, Carol of the Bells, Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy( _ doesn't have words but whatever _ ), Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas, Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire, Jingle Bells, and more than Camilla cared to remember. When she was done her fingers hurt and her head ached from having to remember so many songs but she didn't care, a carefree smile lit up her face and she was slightly breathless from all the playing. She stood up and happily welcomed the hugs and smacks on the back, laughing awkwardly as the breath was repeatedly knocked from her lungs. After several hugs and when she was sure that her back was going to bruise, she finally escaped the crowd. She managed to make it over to the table her coat was at, gratefully collapsing into the chair. Sure she had been sitting down but it still felt nice. Her fingers all cracked and she leaned onto the table, her back protesting slightly.

 

A mug of ice water was set in front of her and she looked up, Gray was grinning at her and set his own mug of something in front of him as he took a seat.

"That was pretty amazing Camilla, I didn't know you played the piano so it was a nice surprise." He said as he took a swig of his drink. Camilla gratefully gulped down the cool liquid and sighed blissfully before answering him.

"Isabelle taught me. The city chief and Isabelle wanted me to play for the town Christmas caroling." She replied and leaned back in her chair, stretching her arms above her head.

 

Their conversation continued until Camilla started nodding off. She heard Isabelle and Gray moving around and she eventually felt someone( _ probably Johnathan _ ) pick her up and she was carried outside to the horses. She rode double again with Gray but this time she was in the front and leaning back against her companion's warm chest. Sleep overtook her before she was even in bed.

 

……….

 

It was morning when Camilla and Gray were on their way back home to Magnolia. There were no presents for them at Christmas other than a warm hug from Johnathan and a picture from Isabelle. The picture was of Camilla playing the piano at the party, Gray was standing directly behind her and the whole village( _ them included _ ) had bright smiling faces. Camilla looked happy in the picture as her fingers danced across the keys. Camilla smiled at the photo and stored it in her coat pocket alongside the drawing and letter from the woman on the train. Her locket now had the bear pendent hanging next to it, the wood of the bear contrasting the worn metal of her family locket.

 

The train ride was uneventful, nothing happened other than Camilla busying herself with reading over some documents and papers as Gray napped beside her. They arrived back at Magnolia station and were bombarded with cheers from Team Natsu and the rest of the guild. Camilla received books and a letter from Lucy, Wendy, and Erza. Natsu had been kind enough to get her some new paintbrushes( _ Camilla discovered it was Happy's idea _ ) and paint. Makarov had greeted her with a warm embrace, several documents and other objects in a leather folder which he handed her with a wink.

 

It was some time later when Camilla arrived back at her own home. She was pleasantly surprised to find it had been cleaned and organized, a letter from Team Natsu said that they had cleaned her house( _ with the exception of her private room _ ) had been cleaned and organized in the few days she had been gone. She read the note with a gentle smile, Lucy's looped cursive handwriting, Natsu's chicken scratch writing, Erza's almost unreadable words, and Wendy's neat letters took up the page; all wishing her a merry Christmas and get well soon's. She folded the letter neatly and took off her coat.

 

This Christmas was mostly eventful but she couldn't help but admit that it had to be one of her favorites.


	10. Clandestine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> writing-normal text  
> bold writing-Ghoul Speaking  
> italicized writing-thoughts/dreams/speaking to Ghoul; different languages

It was several weeks after Christmas and New Years; well into the month of January, when everything started to turn for the worst.

 

Camilla was walking through the streets of Magnolia, her boots crunching in the crisp snow as more danced down from the sky. She had abandoned her battle suit and trench coat in favor of a thick coat and some warmer clothing. She had her hands shoved in her pockets and her nose buried deep into her fluffy scarf. The cold nipped at her ears and exposed skin making a shiver run down her spine.

“ **You know eating would warm you up!** ” Ghoul taunted, her breath tickling Camilla’s ear. She ground her teeth and tried to ignore the voice.

 

All thoughts halted abruptly when something small, cold, and wet hit the back of her neck. She froze( _ no pun intended _ ) and slowly turned around. Natsu and Happy both held snowballs in their hand and looked utterly terrified as they realized the snowball they had thrown had hit her square in the neck.

 

Their terror was quickly diminished as Camilla began to laugh. She let her lips stretch into a bright grin. This experience was new as she had never partaken in activities that she deemed unworthy of her time as a child. She bent down and scooped up some snow.

 

Two snowballs hit Natsu and Happy both in the face, one after the other in quick succession. They fell back with a startled shout, the snow falling from their faces as they fell back first into a snow drift. They shot from the snow, Happy complaining loudly about the cold and the snow melting from Natsu's body. Camilla smiled at them and Natsu grinned back.

 

The snowball fight didn’t go any farther as Camilla was returning home from a mini trip to the Magic Library in Fiore. She was doing some personal research and needed to get home in order to compare it to other notes she had taken. She had her notebook and such but some things are better done in the comfort of a home. 

 

She was carrying her books and notes, walking up the street to the walkway to her house when she had the feeling something was wrong. It was that feeling you get when someone is watching you, or the split second before something bad happens. She stopped and frowned for a moment before shrugging and continuing forward. Natsu and Happy were on her right, arguing about something, any conversation they might’ve had with Camilla, forgotten. They were walking up to her door, Camilla getting out her key when she smelled it. It was a sickly sweet odor, the scent of a rotting burned corpse. She froze, bloody memories crossing her vision before she slid the key home into the lock, turning the knob.

 

……….

 

Everything exploded. 

 

There was the muffled sound of an explosion and then she felt the blast of the explosion as she flew backwards. Bits of woods and glass ripped through her clothing but bounced off her skin. Shrapnel that she had to assume was kagune based, tore the rest of her clothes to pieces and shredded her skin. She didn’t even have time to raise her arms as the heat and fire of the blast. It caught the shredded end of her coat on fire when she heard the sound of slurping. The fire spiraled upwards and to something behind her that she couldn’t see. 

 

Numbness was the only thing she could feel, the only thing she could focus on. Her skin burned and was coated in familiar red liquid. She lay on her side, ears ringing as thick black smoke flooded the area and into the sky. Rubble lay everywhere, smoking ruins of her belongings lay in broken heaps around the yard. 

 

Blackness tried to overtake her consciousness but she fought it, trying to get her limbs to respond and pick her up but failed. Collapsing back onto the smoking ground, she couldn’t even get her body to cough. There was the crunching of feet against the ground and something was dropped by her side and the feet left. But for some reason she couldn't make out the person’s features.

“ _ Probably shock… _ ” She thought to herself and the person who had driven the thing into her stomach left. She felt the thudding of multiple feet but couldn’t see nor hear anything over the ringing in her ears. 

 

A hand touched her side and suddenly the pain came crashing down onto her. Camilla let out a brutal scream as the agony made her back arch off the ground. She could barely make out the muffled shouts of people yelling at others to “ _ call a medic! _ ” and to “ _ check for any others who are injured! _ ” There was the clanking of armor, the jingle of keys, and the rustle of a necklace. She heard someone yelling 

“She’s our friend! Let us through!”( _ kudos to anyone who got the reference; I did change it a bit _ ) and then felt a cool soothing sensation on her arm, was it a hand? She couldn’t tell, the pain was horrible as she felt people lift her onto what she guessed was a stretcher. Everything hurt as she was carried to somewhere unknown. A small hand grasped her own and Camilla could hear the faint sound of someone trotting to keep up with the stretcher’s pace.

 

……….

 

Wendy was watching as Natsu paced outside the infirmary door. He was clenching his teeth, a vein bulging in his temple. Wendy desperately wished she could comfort him but knew any attempt would only make him angrier.

“I should’ve reacted faster!” He shouted and his fist was lit ablaze. She flinched and held Carla tighter to herself. Just as Erza stood to reprimand the older dragon slayer, the infirmary door clicked open quietly.

 

Everyone was on their feet in an instant, Wendy felt a slight hope that Camilla wasn’t to injured but knew it was a hopeless request to ask. Porlyusica had a frown on her face as she finally spoke.

“You may see her, but only a few at a time. We mustn't crowd her.” she said and beckoned Erza, Natsu and Happy inside.

 

It was quiet for a few moments, the sounds of muffled conversation being the only sound as the rest of the team waited outside the closed door. There was a silence and the silence let Wendy’s thoughts wander back to when she first heard the explosion. She clenched her fists and fought bile rising in her throat as she remembered the sight of Camilla’s battered and bruised body.

 

Her skin had been torn to shreds and her face was charred. Her eyes had been dull and nearly lifeless. But what had scared Wendy the most was the bloodspattered note by Camilla’s side, the crimson blood mixing with the falling ash of Camilla’s house. The note was wrapped in pure white ribbon but all the note was, was the letter ‘ **_P_ ** ’. Said letter was currently clutched in Happy’s paws.

 

There was a yell and the sound of something glass breaking on the other side of the infirmary door. That shattered Wendy’s thoughts as she shot to her feet, Lucy and Gray following suit. They ignored Porlyusica’s earlier warning and ran inside.

 

Camilla was sitting in her bed, completely free of bandages and her body was healed. Wendy gasped but not at the sight of Camilla’s injury free body; no she gasped at the sight of utter rage twisting her friend’s face into a terrifying snarl. Her golden eyes were ablaze with rage and another emotion that honestly terrified Wendy. She had the feeling that she had to run, had to hide and get away from the person in front of her. 

 

The thing that had shattered was a glass of water that Wendy had to assume Camilla had thrown. Said girl was glaring at the paper in her hands, her teeth grinding and visibly shaking.

“Camilla? Are you alright?” Lucy asked quietly and the girl turned her scathing glare onto them. If Wendy didn’t know any better, she could’ve sworn Camilla’s irises turned blood red but in an instant they were back to the molten gold color.

“ _ Must’ve been a trick of the light. _ ” She thought and unconsciously took a step to stand behind Gray. 

 

Slowly, ever so slowly, Camilla relaxed her grip, her face falling to show utter exhaustion. Her shoulders slumped and her eyes closed.   
“I’m fine Lucy,” she said softly, that was the Camilla that Wendy recognized and knew. She stepped out from behind her friend and felt her shoulders relax. However, relaxation didn’t completely calm Wendy, there was still the sense that told her to hide from Camilla; to get far away and hide forever.

 

……….

 

For the split second when Camilla woke up, everything was fine. She felt comfortable and safe. Then the aching set in and she remembered. She remembered the explosion and then she remembered the pain. Gasping, she shot up into a sitting position and felt frantically over her body for any wounds. As she felt her stomach and remembered that she wouldn’t have any visible wounds as she had probably healed while she was unconscious. As she came to realize where she was, she took in her surroundings.

 

Of course she was in the infirmary. The curtains shifted gently in the breeze and she sat upright in an all too familiar bed. The soft green fabric of hospital clothes replaced her shredded battlesuit and her hair had been washed and brushed clean of ash, blood, and debris.

 

There was the sound of Porlyusica talking to someone outside the door and the door clicked open to reveal Erza, Happy, and Natsu. The dragon slayer looked worried, angry, and disappointed in himself. Erza was as stone faced as ever but Camilla could pick out worry in her brown eyes. Happy was fluttering by Natsu’s head, he held a piece of paper in his paws that he handed to Erza as she and Natsu sat on either side of her bed.

“Hey guys.” Camilla said softly as she took in their worried state.

“How are you feeling? It looks like Porlyusica was able to heal you!” Happy chirped and Camilla smiled. Best let them think that it was Porlyusica doing rather than her own biology.

 

“I’m fine Happy and thank you Natsu…. For whatever you did back at my house. You honestly saved me from more damage that could’ve been caused by dealing with the fire.” She replied to Happy then directed the next part of her words to Natsu who had his head bowed. He glanced up and ground his teeth.

“I wish I could’ve been faster.” He growled and Camilla sighed. She patted his head, ruffling his salmon hair.

“No use crying over something that was out of your control, you saved me more than anyone else could have.” She said and turned to Erza.

 

The crimson haired woman was holding the folded paper in her armored hands, staring down at the paper with anger. Camilla frowned and snatched the paper from her hands, curious as to why she would be so angry at a piece of paper. As she unfurled it, the familiar calligraphy letter “ **_P_ ** ” made her pause. Her hands started shaking and she clenched the paper tighter in her hands. 

“ **Oooooooh looks like they want you to come back! Could've been a bit subtler ‘bout it though. I quite liked that house.** ” Ghoul mused as she clasped her hands together in delight. 

 

A glass of water and some medicine was handed to her and someone tried to take the paper but she grabbed the glass and hurled it across the room with an angered and frustrated yell. 

“That damned  organization is going to pay.” She snarled.

 

Whoever had given her medicine retracted their presence quickly and she gritted her teeth. The infirmary door flew open but she paid them no mind. There was a few moments of silence before it was broken.

 

“Camilla? Are you alright?” It was Lucy, the Ghoul girl turned her glare that was previously on the paper to those in the doorway. Though later she hated it, now she felt a glimmer of joy at their frightened expressions. She felt Ghoul’s influence seep into her mind and the skin on her back started to warm and burn with her Kagune, the predatory yearning to escape the confines of her skin.

 

Abruptly her mind cleared. She let out an inaudible gasp and looked up. Wendy was hiding behind Gray, the Ice Mage unconsciously holding his hands as if he was going to perform ice-make magic to defend him from something, from her.

 

The SS-Class ghoul slowly relaxed her grip, her shoulders slumping and eyes closing.

“I’m fine Lucy,” she quietly, releasing her grip on the paper. Slumping back into her bed she clasped her hands together, her eyes still closed as she reigned in her emotions. She almost had fallen back asleep when Porlyusica came in, scolding the mages for coming in when they weren’t supposed to. 

 

The soft footsteps of Makarov entered Camilla’s field of hearing. Opening her eyes, she caught his gaze and immediately looked down. All this fuss over a paper, it was almost funny. 

“I assume from your expression and previous….. Eh… tantrum.. That you know what the paper means?” He said and she nodded, clenching her teeth. The fact that she had been attacked showed that they finally realized that “SS Rank Demon’s Teeth” had disappeared. To bad they knew where she was, she was stupid for thinking she could come back to Magnolia with no consequences.

 

“The- the paper is from an organization called Purity.” She said softly and avoided everyone’s gaze.

“Could you please elaborate? What is ‘Purity’? Why are they attacking you?” Erza asked and Camilla sighed. 

“Purity is an organization that I joined when I was 11. They- they aren’t the best. By Magic Council standards they would be considered a Dark Guild of sorts.” She ignored the surprised gasps and continued on.

“I was foolish. I left my Teacher’s tutelage and joined, they promised safety and that they could help me control my capabilities even more. I was young and it seemed like a great idea!” She let out a dry laugh and shook her head.

“They know everything about me, my status, my abilities, my background. I’m so high up in their ranks I could be considered higher than a Guild Master if I really wanted to be. They are shady I’ll admit that and no one knows about them except for their members and the Black Market. When someone leaves their ranks they have only one option. Death.” The silence was so thick Camilla could almost chew it.

“Guess they finally figured out that I left.” She snorted, shaking her head at her stupidity, forgetting that single rule was  _ the  _ stupidest thing she could’ve done.

 

“What happens now? Are they just going to keep trying?” Wendy asked quietly and Camilla shrugged but then stopped.

“ **Oooo you know, I call you stupid but I have a feeling this is the stupidest idea yet.** ” Ghoul snickered as Camilla glared at the paper. She wanted to throw a glare in her direction but didn’t in favor of explaining her idea.

 

“I am going to go back to Purity.” There was immediate protest. Natsu and Gray shouted, Erza’s eyes going wide and she clenched her fists. Lucy and Wendy shouted their protest as well.

“SHUT UP!” She shouted and turned her glare on all of them. Makarov held up a hand to silence them all and then gestured for her to speak.

“Camilla isn’t stupid, she has reason for this and we will listen.” He said and looked back at his surrogate granddaughter. He looked skeptical but Camilla knew he would see her side in this even though he knew nothing of Purity. She took a deep breath.

“I with held information when I was explaining Purity. You can leave under the promise that you will tell no one. As you can see I have broken that rule. But they don’t know that. Well, they could but I don’t care. I’ll go, make the promise and fight my way out if I have to.” She shrugged as if it didn’t bother her but it did worry her. She would have to talk to the Head of the Purity organization.

 

No one had ever even seen the Head of the Purity organization, let alone fought and survived them. It had even been rumored that he was SS or SSS rank which would pose a slight problem if it came down to fighting. That would mean the Head was either on par or above her strength.

 

“-an’t let her die!” Natsu’s voice broke her thoughts like a train derailing. She looked up and saw the Dragon Slayer facing Makarov with clenched fists and ground teeth. Camilla frowned before moving the blankets from her body and swinging her legs over the bed before standing.

“I won’t die Natsu, I promise you that I’ll come back.” She said softly and he turned to face her with anger making his fist light ablaze. 

“How do you expect us to let you go to this organization and risk death?! I can’t let you do that! Let us come with you! We can-” Immediately Camilla’s eyes widened and she interrupted him.

“No.” She said and he stopped, when he met her gaze he actually flinched.

“But-”  
“No Natsu. No one will follow me on my return. If you did….. Well then you’d be captured or sold.” She snapped and walked to the door, passing a silent Porlyusica and her shocked guildmates. With her hand on the doorknob she turned back.

“I’ll be back in a couple days. If anyone follows me….. I’ll personally see that you’re punished.” Her tone was as cold as ice and she slammed the door with a bit too much force.

 

……….

 

Lucy flinched as the door shut. She watched the door with wide eyes and felt a shiver run down her spine as she remembered the glare that Camilla had given them.

“Sold? Wh-what does she mean by that?” Wendy squeaked and Makarov sighed, standing and preparing to leave.

“I’m not sure my dear, it is best to let Camilla do as she says she will. She has more tricks and abilities that you don’t know of. She will be fine.” He said as he left the infirmary, leaving the team in stunned silence.

 

“We have to stop her!” Gray shouted and his sudden outburst made Lucy jump. Natsu for once agreed with him. 

“We can’t.” Erza said and immediately they went silent. Lucy felt shock at the loyal Requip mage disagreeing at the idea of letting her friend go to this…. Death house. Lucy clenched her fists.

“What?! Why not?!” Lucy asked and Erza sighed, shaking her head.

“Makarov said we should let her do as she wishes. If we know anything, it’s that Camilla is an S Class wizard and considered one of our most powerful. We should have faith in her abilities.” she said calmly though that did nothing to calm anyone’s nerves.

 

“I- I guess we should believe in her.” Wendy said softly

“Her house was just blown up! You guys saw how bad she looked! We can’t let her go alone!” Gray argued and clenched his fists.

“Yes, it was. But you saw her now. She was completely healed! Not so much as a scratch!” Erza replied, her hand going to the sword she had kept at her belt after the explosion at Camilla’s house. Lucy wanted to argue but she found herself starting to agree with Erza.

“I think we should let her go.” She spoke up and when everyone looked at her she explained.

 

“We did see her get hurt. But like Erza said, she was healed and Makarov even said that she’d be fine. I think we should let her be.” She said softly. It was silent for a few moments before Natsu let out a yell and stormed out. Lucy felt her heart hurt at the sight of her friends in such a state but couldn’t ignore the feeling that something would happen if they intervened.

 

……….

 

It was dark by the time Camilla reached the station by train. She had gone to a clothing shop owned by a ghoul family she knew and had gotten a new battle suit and mask. 

 

Said battle suit was a bit different than her old one. It was basically the same design with the exception of the coat being nonexistent and the leggings no longer being long and were now shorts. Her sleeves had been shortened to short sleeves but the suit was still made with the flexible tight material it had been. It still dipped low in the back so she didn’t tear it with her Kagune. At her hip was a belt that held a money pouch that jingled with coins.

 

Her mask was the same. The familiar white mask and the sharp toothed smile adorning its features stared up at her with malice. She sighed and stepped into the shadows, slipping the mask onto her features as she searched for one of the many openings to the Purity headquarters.

 

The door and building looked the same. Wide double doors made from stone and iron, tall building looming with brightly lit windows hiding the horrors on the inside. As Camilla took a deep breath, her eyes met Ghoul’s.

“ **I sometimes seriously question your sanity Lamby.** ” Her ghoul self inspected her nails, Camilla cringed. The nickname  _ ‘lamby’ _ had come from Ghoul calling her ‘ _ Cami Lami _ ’ when she was younger. 

“Like you can talk.” She snorted but let her back warm and crackle as she opened the doors.

 

She summoned her kagune for the first time in what seemed like forever. The familiar weapon unpeeled from her back like a flower blooming. Her Rinkaku twirled like fox or tiger tails, the Koukaku encasing her arms and shaping them into dangerous claws. The familiar warmth made her grimace but she entered the building nonetheless, her eyes turning into a nightmare of black and red.

 

The guards besides the door nearly stopped her but froze when they realized who exactly was walking through the doors.

“Take me to the Head.” She demanded and the guards flinched away, taking a step back.

“M-my apologies Ma-madam Demon’s Teeth bu-but an auction is in progress right now and after dinner shall be served. Please wait till then.” One guard stammered, his eyes downcast and his stature portraying submission and fear. Camilla frowned and the guard noticed as he quickly spoke again.

“Th-there’s still some open boxes Madam! We can offer you one until the auction is over!” He was sweating nervously and nearly shaking in his boots. Camilla tilted her head, thinking it over. Normally she would decline but now the idea seemed tempting. Maybe the Head would be there himself? She nodded in response to his words but it did nothing to relax him.

 

“ **You know… You’re ideas are stupid, but seeing that expression on his face is deeeelicious!** ” Ghoul squealed, cupping her face in her hands like an excited school girl. Camilla glared but followed the two nervous guards to the extravagant auction and dining hall. 

 

It was just as gorgeous as she remembered. Now don’t get her wrong, the organization is horrible and corrupted but dang they knew architecture. The hall was tall, solid oak beams supporting the ceiling( _ imagine something like the Hogwarts dining hall but take away the stairs and tables _ ). Candles illuminated the room and along all the walls were balconies that looked like small rooms. The rooms all had lavish wingback chairs and plush rugs.

 

Camilla was led to one of the empty rooms closest to the main floor. Currently there was a man dressed in complete black holding the chain of one of the ‘prizes’. The ‘prize’ was a young child, a boy of the tender age of 6. He looked scared out of his mind, trembling so much his chains rattled.

“Last prize of the night!I’ll take 10,000 jewel!” The tall man said, holding up the chain and the child squeaked. 

 

His large eyes were watery and a dark purple, his hair ratty and red. In place of clothes, what looked like a burlap sack with ratty old holes cut out as arms. He wore tattered and patched shorts, his feet bare and swollen. The poor child looked in terrible shape, black eye and swollen neck, a multitude of other wounds crisscrossing his body and mixing with the dried blood and dirt. His whole body was tiny, smaller than average and malnourished. He honestly looked almost like a walking corpse.

 

No one spoke and the man frowned as Camilla sat in her seat. The child looked around frantically and Camilla bit her lip. If one wasn’t sold then they were used for slaughter or as dinner. Purple eyes met Camilla’s and the small boy let a small cry escape his lips.

“Anyone? The boy is bound to have some meat on his bones so the least you could use him for is scraps!” The auctioneer called and Camilla ground her teeth. She knew she could easily buy him but what use did she have for him? The inner turmoil battled on until the man raised his hand to bring it down on the boy’s head and snap his neck, he wouldn’t even be good for scraps at this point.

 

“I’ll take it.” Came Camilla’s monotone voice before she stopped herself. The auctioneer stopped and everyone turned to look at her in shock, murmurs breaking out as they recognized the person who spoke.

“M-miss Demon’s Teeth! Wh-what a surprise! Sur-surely we could interest you in something much more appetizing?” The auctioneer stammered but Camilla stood, one of her Kagune tentacles swirling as it extended towards the two of them in a ‘ _ give it here _ ’ motion.

“I said I’d take it. I’ll give you 100,000 jewel.” She said coldly and the man flinched at the glowing red tentacle. He nodded frantically and caught the money pouch thrown at him, shoving the boy towards Camilla. He cried out in pain and fear, trying to scramble backwards from her. Against her will, her heart ached for the little boy. He was so small, so innocent. If anything, he reminded her of herself; afraid and alone in the world. 

 

The boy was shoved into Camilla’s room by the auctioneer who quickly scuttled away to announce the auction was over. The tiny boy cowered, his chains rattling as he tried to wipe away his tears. Camilla knelt in front of him as everyone else filed out, some holding their ‘prizes’ in their clutches. The boy curled up in a ball as Camilla held out her hand, she let a sad smile grace her lips and retracted her Kagune, letting her eyes bleed back to their original molten gold. Reaching up, she removed her mask and then looked at the boy again.

“It’s alright young boy.” She said softly, trying to seem unthreatening.

 

The boy looked up through his fingers, seeing her face instead of the mask.

“Yo-you aren’t gone eat me?” He stuttered and Camilla smiled sadly. He was probably one of the humans or ghouls that were bred and sold within Purity.

 

Before Camilla had even joined, Purity had experienced a shortage in humans and ghouls to eat and sell. As a result, they captured several of each and forced them all to breed, creating plenty of humans and or ghouls to sell and serve to their members.

 

“No boy, I simply bought you to keep you from death. Come.” She held out her hand and this time the boy reached up with shaky hands. 

 

The boy was light, so light that Camilla was genuinely concerned whether the boy would even survive. She carried him on her hip, the chains linking his hands together behind her neck as his arms wrapped around her neck. He was hiding his face, the tears staining his hollow cheeks. She had her mask on again, her Rinkaku trailing behind her like tails, her Koukaku in the confines of her back. Camilla’s stride only stopped when she reached the guards.

“Give the Head a message.” She demanded and they flinched, the boy stirred.

“Tell the Head I’ve taken the promise and will no longer be a part of this blasted organization.” She snapped and strode past them, only stopping at the door to make sure they agreed to her request. They nodded and one scampered off to presumably give her message to the Head. 

 

“ **I thought you were going to do that yourself Lamby.** ” Ghoul cooed, pouting slightly and Camilla shrugged.

“ _ I have more pressing matters Ghoul. Do me a favor and shut up. _ ” She said and left the building, still cradling the child in her arms. 

 

Once they were on a train to Hargeon, Camilla set the boy down and gently shook him awake. He shot up in fear, looking around wildly.

“Calm down my boy. It’s alright, you're safe.” She said softly and he looked confused.

“Safe? What does that mean?” At this Camilla frowned,

“It means that nothing bad is going to happen and you won’t be hurt.” The boy’s eyes widened, a sparkle of what seemed like happiness glimmered in his eyes. 

“No more bad stuff? That can happen?” He whispered and Camilla nodded, it may not be the case for her but she certainly hoped he would. Safety for this boy was one of her first priorities now, he deserved it. After the living Hell he had just gone through, anyone would agree that he deserved the absolute epitome of safety.


	11. Illicit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> writing-normal text  
> bold writing-Ghoul Speaking  
> italicized writing-thoughts/dreams/speaking to Ghoul; different languages

It was several hours before they reached Hargeon, the gentle sound of waves crashing against the docks and the quiet sound of bustling people. The boy had fallen asleep, his head resting in Camilla’s lap as she watched out the window. Not wanting to wake him, she picked him up and held him on her hip as she left the station. Her mask was tucked away under her other arm, hiding the face as to not scare anyone.

 

The boy whimpered in his sleep, wincing as he shifted and continued to dream. Camilla frowned, she hadn’t taken time to care for his injuries and now it was showing.

“ **You know, it might be better to just eat him now! Well, he might be a bit crunchy but that never bothered you before did it?** ” Ghoul chuckled, swinging her arms as she walked, she leaned forward slightly, glancing at Camilla out of the corner of her eye. Camilla’s eyelid twitched and she ground her teeth. Scanning the names of the shops and ignoring the looks the locals gave her, she spotted the place she was looking for.

 

Sometimes being a member of Purity could have its perks. In Camilla’s case, she bought humans or ghouls-whichever she happened to get her hands on- and free them, giving them enough money to get themselves back on their feet. They would essentially be freed, but with a price. They would have to supply her with a safe house if she needed one and information if she needed it. Camilla had started doing this at age 13 and had only stopped when she left Purity after 3 years.

 

Coincidentally, one of Camilla’s information brokers lived here in Hargeon. It was a young man and his girlfriend whom Camilla had freed 2 years prior. If Camilla’s slightly outdated information was correct, the male worked as a doctor and the his girlfriend worked as a school teacher. Camilla spotted their tiny home next to a bakery and had to admit, their house was nice.

 

It was a small one floor cottage, the exterior painted a soft pastel blue with a orangish-red slated roof. There were two windows covered by dark blue curtains with window gardens growing pink posy flowers. The cobblestone walkway up to the door was cleanly swept, the lawn surrounding it was neat and wellkept. A woman in her mid twenties, with curly chestnut brown hair and wearing a pastel pink sundress with a floral and ribboned straw hat was tending to a garden, an apron shielding the front of her dress from dirt. 

 

Last time Camilla had seen this woman, she was skinny, pale, and scared. Now she seemed healthy, a glow to her skin and an air of happiness around her. Her hair was luscious, no longer stringy but tumbling over the woman’s shoulder in soft curls.

 

If Camilla remembered right, the woman’s name was Patricia, Patty for short. Camilla adjusted the boy on her hip and walked forward slowly.

“Patricia correct?” She called softly, opening the fenced gate around the cottage and shutting it once she had entered. The woman froze, standing to her feet and turning, her blue eyes met Camilla’s and they widened. 

“D-Demon’s Teeth?” Patty inquired softly, her whole body tensing but slowly relaxed as Camilla nodded.

 

She studied Patty, she had a ring on her left ring finger, leading Camilla to believe the woman was now married. Her stomach was bulging through her sundress and it was obvious she was at least 7 months pregnant.

“My apologies for coming so suddenly, but you were closest and I need help.” Camilla said and snapped the woman out of her daze. She noticed the boy on Camilla’s hip and her eyes widened even further.

“O-of course! Come in!” She brushed off her hands and hurried to her door, nearly waddling with her larger midsection making her move awkwardly. As she made it to the door, she allowed Camilla to go first and hurriedly locked the door behind them.

 

The inside was neat, a rug placed over the wooden floor and a stone fireplace stood off to one side. To their right was a quaint, a rocking chair by the window and a chair and couch were surrounding a small table with a doily and pitcher with cups on it. The walls were a nice cream color, pictures decorating the walls. To their left was a kitchen and dining room, a table with two chairs standing before the window. A small hallway led to what Camilla assumed was the bathroom and bedroom.

 

Patty sat down gratefully in the rocking chair, pouring a glass of water for the three of them. Camilla sat in the couch, allowing the boy to lay on the other half, his head in her lap. He was still sleeping so she didn’t want to bother him. She took her glass of water and waited for Patty to regain her breath. They sat in silence for a while before Patty finally spoke.

“May I ask why you are here? You said you needed help?” She asked, holding her cup in both hands.

“Yes.” Camilla took a deep breath and continued. 

“As you know Purity kills any members who leave. I left a year ago and they attempted to kill me by bombing my house.” Patty gasped but Camilla continued.

“They failed in killing me as you can see, I returned to Purity to speak to the Head to tell him I was leaving. When I arrived they were holding an auction, that’s where I found this boy.” She said and looked to the boy sleeping in her lap. She could feel the bones and see the vertebrae of his spine.

“I bought him and left, telling the guards to give the Head my message. Then I came here because I need Stephan’s help with healing him. Stephan is still a doctor right?” She looked up and met Patty’s gaze. The pregnant woman nodded,

“He is, we were married soon after he completed his medical school.” She said as she rubbed her swollen stomach unconsciously. Stephan was Patty’s boyfriend-now husband.

 

“Patti… Do you have any information that might help me in any way?” Camilla broke the silence that ensued. Patti frowned and looked down, twisting her wedding ring around her finger.

“There’s- nevermind.” She mumbled and Camilla leaned forward.

“What? Whatever it is I would like to know.” She said, curiosity making her eyes narrow. Patti pursed her lips and opened her mouth to speak.

“Well….. It’s just there have been rumors going around about the Head….” She said and Camilla frowned,

“What do you mean?” She demanded and clenched her jaw. What information could make Patti this nervous?

“There’s rumors that the Head of Purity has been slaughtered. Members found him in his office….. He had been decapitated…” She finished with a whisper and Camilla clenched the glass in her hand so hard it cracked as her jaw opened slightly in surprise. The Head decapitated? Who was powerful enough to do something like that?

“Do you know who did it?” She asked quietly and Patti gave a small shrug.

“It was done by someone who goes by Mercenary.”

 

It was silent before Camilla snapped from her daze and realized that Patti still had information.

“Go on please.” She said softly and Patti nodded shakily.

“N-no one knows what Mercenary looks like but he or she is a ghoul…. They kill and eat almost non stop, some have taken to call them Gluttony as multiple will fall victim to Mercenary….” Camilla sat back in surprise at this, running a hand through her hair as she absorbed the information.

 

Just then the door unlocked then opened and a man just a few years older than Patty came in. He was tall, pushing six foot three. His hair was a dark blonde-almost brown, and his eyes were a dark brown, an intelligent gleam to them. He wore a doctor’s coat and held a medical bag in his left hand, glasses sat askew on his nose and his hair was combed to the side. He looked to the side and spotted his wife and Camilla.

“De-Demon’s Teeth!” He gaped and set his bag on the floor next to the free chair, sinking down in it. 

“It’s nice to see you again Stephan.” She greeted, running her hand through the boy's hair. He murmured in his sleep and curled up tighter.

“Wh-what are you doing here?” He asked, his left hand reaching over to grasp his wife’s right.

“I need your help. As you can see, this boy needs your help.” She gestured to the boy in her lap with her hand as she set the glass of water on the table. Stephan looked at the child and his brows furrowed the longer he looked at the boy. After several minutes he nodded;

“Bring the boy to the kitchen, I’ll see what I can do.”

 

~~~~~

 

“I’ll admit, I’m surprised this boy is even still alive at this point.” Stephan said as he took a step back, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes tiredly. Patti was still in the sitting room, her husband making her sit down as to not over-exert herself. Camilla was sitting with the boy as he sat on the tabletop. They had moved it to the middle of the dining room/kitchen so they could have more space and so they were away from the window. It wouldn’t be very good if people looked in and found a boy in his state on the table.

“I knew he was in bad shape but how bad exactly?” Camilla asked, feeling the little boy squeeze her hand. He was looking up at Stephan in slight fear, it had taken several minutes to calm the boy down after he nearly had a panic attack at being in a new place with a new person looking at him with metal tools he didn’t recognize. Even after Camilla reassured the boy that he was in no danger and that she wouldn’t leave his side, he was still skeptical about everything. Camilla couldn’t blame him, at age 6 he had already seen things no one should ever see.

 

Stephan slowly opened and removed the cuffs around the boy’s ankles and wrists, his gloved hands taking great care as to not cause the boy pain.

“Well for starters, he is extremely malnourished which is obvious and his some of his wounds are so infected it’s a wonder he still has all his limbs. Look here,” He gestured to the boy’s wrists and ankles.  
“His cuffs have dug into and stripped the skin around his wrists and ankles. It’s obvious the _‘caretakers’_ \- if you could even call them that- have been brutal to him. He has several infected lacerations on his back and torso. The wounds have mixed with old blood, dirt, and have just gone too long without treatment.” Stephan took a deep breath, a mix of sadness, sympathy, and bad memories making his whole body sag. 

 

After a few moments he finally continued with his diagnosis.

“His feet are bruised and swollen, signs of a blunt object being beaten against them is showing, he was probably beaten and then forced to work. His throat and eyes are swollen as well though not as bad as his feet. This is one of the worst cases I’ve seen working as a doctor. If left untreated for much longer, he could get blood poisoning and eventually die.” 

 

At this the boy squeaked, his grip tightening and he stared in fear at Stephan. The boy started to hyperventilate and he moved away from Stephan and towards Camilla. She stood from her crouched position by him and quickly picked him up in her arms, his now free hands going to wrap around her neck and his legs around her waist. She rubbed a hand softly up and down, rocking side to side as she tried to calm him down.

“Shhh.. Hush my boy, it’s alright. He’s just saying that you’re going to get better.” She whispered in his ear, avoiding the word  _ ‘die’ _ as that seemed to be what set him off. 

 

Slowly, the boy calmed down, his breathing slowed until it was at a normal rate and Camilla set him back on the table. He still gripped her hand tightly, his teeth clenched and he trembled. Stephan slowly put his stethoscope away along with his other unneeded tools. He left the room, beckoning for Camilla to follow him with the boy. She obliged, picking the boy up and saying a small goodbye to Patti. They went to the bathroom, Stephan running a lukewarm bath and explaining that they had to clean off all the crusted blood, dirt, and gunk from the boy’s body.

 

It took a few moments of soft speaking to finally convince the boy that they weren’t going to hurt him for them to finally strip the boy and clean him. The water was a gross brownish-red color with mucky colored bubbles by the time they were done. 

 

The boy’s hair was now a fiery red, not quite Erza’s which was a deep scarlet but rather his hair was red and orange like fire. His skin was a pale porcelain color with a slight redness from the scrubbing and his wounds. The scabs had come off as they got wet and Stephan left to retrieve bandages and antiseptic to clean them. 

 

He came back with a fresh set of clothing and bandages with antiseptic. By this time the boy was wrapped in a fluffy towel and Camilla was drying his hair with another towel. He handed her the clothing before he explained that he had to go back to work as there were still patients he had to care for and he only came back for a quick break and ended up staying longer than expected. He bid her goodbye and she nodded, setting about cleaning and bandaging the boy.

 

The clothes Stephan had were a bit big on the boy but that was understandable. He was smaller than average and extremely malnourished, plus the clothes were meant for someone much larger and older than himself. Camilla took the clothes and began to help the boy into them.

“Do you have a name?” She asked him as she snipped some bandages, tying them around his arms and torso before pulling a shirt gently over his head. He frowned and thought for a moment, a pout creasing his lips as he dug through his memories.

“731-00… At least.. That’s what the ghouls call me.” he said after a few moments and Camilla felt her heart sink. He had no name, absolutely nothing to call his own, not a name, probably not a family, no possessions at all. She shook the thoughts away and frowned.

“Well that won’t do will it?” she said softly and he looked up in confusion.

“Would you like a name? A new name? Something you like?” She explained, his eyes widened and Camilla smiled at the sparkle she saw there.

 

“I- I can do that?!” He gasped and his mouth gaped open in shock. She nodded and his eyes widened even further before he stopped abruptly.

“B-But I don’t know any names!!” He looked worried now as if if he didn’t know any names then he wouldn’t get one. Camilla chuckled, ruffling his hair and then proceeded to bandage his legs and feet, helping him into a pair of underwear and trousers.

“Well then I’ll just have to name some off to you huh?” She said and he nodded excitedly, his fists clenched under his chin and he wiggled with excitement at the idea of him getting to do something he wanted to and not get into trouble.

“There’s Brian, Brandon, Randy, Bailey, Peter, Jamie,-”

“That one!” He cut her off and she glanced up from his hands which she had taken into her own to clean.

“Jamie?” She said and he nodded furiously, his hair bouncing and she chuckled.

“Alright, Jamie it is.” 

 

……….

 

The newly renamed Jamie was holding Camilla’s hand as they walked the streets of Hargeon. Patti had laid down after Camilla had bid her goodbye and thanked her for the temporary and very short stay along with Camilla’s borrowed outfit. Camilla had left a handsome amount on their table as she left the house as a thank you gift of sorts. The family would need it once Patti had her child. 

 

Camilla now wore a simple beige shirt that was belted around the waist and a pair of dark trousers with boots that were slightly too big; her hair was styled into a ponytail to keep her hair from her face. Jamie wore a white t-shirt and some jeans with a coat that hit nearly his knees and a scarf around his neck with shoes and socks to keep his feet warm. Normally Camilla wouldn’t have dressed him so warmly but he had complained about being cold and had wanted to wear them.

 

Jamie tugged on Camilla’s hand, making her look down to him.

“Where are we goin’ Miss?” He said quietly and Camilla let a half smile curl her lips.

“We are going to the train station after we get you some food. Also, you can call me Camilla. Calling me Miss makes me feel old.” She replied and Jamie nodded, turning his head to look forward.

 

They stopped at several outdoor shops after Jamie nearly had a panic attack inside one of the crowded stores. Camilla now held his hand tightly as she allowed him to pick out what he wanted to eat. Stephan had made sure that they knew to start Jamie out small, stuff like porridge or soup and soft foods to begin with so the food wouldn’t make him sick. Because of this, Camilla had stopped at a local bakery and bought several rolls for him to snack on when they were on the train.

 

Once on the train, Camilla allowed Jamie to snack on the rolls, she looked out the window as the information from Patti overtook her thoughts.

“ _ Someone named Mercenary attacked and killed the Head of Purity. Reasons unknown. That means they would have to be rank SS or higher at least…. On top of that they consume humans at an intense rate….. _ ” She thought and clenched her jaw.

“ **Oh Lamby just shut up already! You’re giving me a headache!** ” Ghoul whined and her sudden voice made Camilla flinch.

“ _ I’m trying to figure out who this ‘Mercenary’ is so the least you can do is be quiet. You wouldn’t know anything so we’ll just have to ask Grandpapa when we get back to Magnolia. _ ” She snapped back and at this Ghoul went silent.

 

The train ride was silent other than the quiet munching of Jamie before he fell asleep. Camilla stared out the window, watching the scenery fly by as her thoughts wandered. She vaguely remembered having some informants deep in the Black Market and in several places all over the kingdom. Maybe they would have something. Worst case scenario, she would have to either go to Crocus or back to Purity. Both of which she hoped she wouldn’t have to do.

 

“ **You know… I just thought of something little Lamby.** ” Ghoul mused, she appeared before Camilla, leaning back with her hands behind her head.

“ _ If you are trying to get me to eat Jamie then keep your mouth shut. _ ” Camilla growled and glared at the girl. Ghoul leaned forward, clasping her hands under her chin and smirked.

“ **Oh but little Lamby, as much fun as that would be, I have an idea that will actually help you in your hunt for this ‘Mercenary’ person.** ” She said and her smirk stretched into a triumphant grin as she saw Camilla pause.

“ _ I’m listening. _ ” She said curtly, crossing her arms over her chest and crossing her legs one over the other.

“ **You know that spirit summoner girl right? Lucy what’s-her-name? Well doesn’t she have some spirit that could give information or something?** ” Camilla went to decline but stopped as she considered the thought. Would Lucy have a spirit like that? She had absolutely no clue as she didn’t really associate with Celestial Spirits and the like. She vaguely remembered having heard about a wizard in the Blue Pegasus Guild being killed because they summoned to many spirits but she hadn’t really cared to pay attention when that was happening.

“ _ I- That might work. I’ll ask her when we get back to Magnolia. Maybe... _ ” She mumbled, hating the fact that Ghoul was right for once.

 

Camilla had ended up dozing the rest of the ride back to Magnolia. She accidentally jolted herself awake as the train came to a stop with a squeal. Jamie jerked awake, his hair messy and eyes wide. Camilla yawned and patted his head, tucking her mask into her belt and reaching for Jamie’s hand. He took it once he calmed down and they left the train station. People bustled busily, carrying about their day without a care in the world. Jamie looked around in awe but eventually had to be picked up as he was so small several people nearly trampled him to the ground. 

 

Soon enough the guild hall came into sight and Camilla felt herself smile. They may not know anything about her but they still cared enough to treat her like family.

“T-that place is real big Camilla…. Are we going there?” Jamie hid his face in her shoulder and she could feel his body tense.

“That is the Fairy Tail Guild Hall and yes that is where we are going.” Jamie squeaked at this and tightened his grip. Camilla frowned and looked around briefly before ducking into an alleyway. She set him down and knelt down to his level, looking him in the eye and putting her hands on his shoulders.

“Jamie I want you to listen to me.” She said and his eyes snapped to hers.

“Fairy Tail is a safe place. Yes the building is large but that’s because we have a lot of people. They all are different but they will accept you and help keep you safe.” She said gently and through teary eyes Jamie nodded. He rubbed at his eyes and his bandages around his fingers got wet so Camilla gently removed his hands and held one as they made it the last few meters to the guild hall. Before they entered Camilla stopped.

“I need you to keep me being a ghoul Jamie. Can you do that for me?” She asked him and he frowned, his eyebrows furrowing but he nodded and squeezed her hand.

 

The guild was as loud as ever, Natsu and Gray were arguing which would undoubtedly lead to some physical action. Lucy and Levy were conversing over a stack of books with Gajeel and Wendy occasionally giving their input. A young woman with blue hair was eating cake with Erza while she stared at Gray longingly. The rest of the guild members conversed in loud tones while Mira tended the bar with Makarov sitting on top. Jamie was clinging to Camilla’s pants leg as they made it through to Makarov unnoticed. The guild master looked up to see Camilla and his face split into a grin. It faltered slightly when he saw Jamie but he didn’t say anything, only hopped off the bar counter and motioned for her to follow him. She nodded to Mira who smiled and waved in return before going to stop Cana from destroying her liver with alcohol.

 

Makarov was sitting on his desk with his arms crossed. Camilla sat in the chair across from him and pulled Jamie onto her lap. The boy was watching in a mix of fascination and fear as he saw Makarov open his eyes.

“I suspect you were successful with talking with Purity?” He asked and she nodded in reply.

“I figured out that the Head was killed by someone named Mercenary.” She said and he frowned,

“Who is the boy?” He asked and gave a warm smile to Jamie who squeaked.

“This is Jamie. I found him being sold at Purity so I bought him. I was hoping that if he wanted to, then he could join the guild.” She said and ruffled Jamie’s hair. He looked up at her and grinned, his eyes sparkling with the idea of joining and being safe. She looked back up to Makarov who was still smiling warmly at the two of them.

“I suppose that can be arranged. I’ll get the stamp.” He said and reached into his desk, pulling out the guild mark stamp. Jamie looked confused by it but when Makarov explained its use he looked both curious and scared. Camilla showed him her guild mark and explained when the mark meant. At this Jamie bounced in Camilla’s lap, his eyes wide.

“What color is it gonna be?!” He asked excitedly and Makarov chuckled. 

“It’s whatever color you want it to be my boy.” He said and Jamie stilled in shock. After a few moments he brightened

“Green! I want it to be green! On my neck!” He nearly shouted and wiggled off of Camilla’s lap. She smiled at his enthusiasm and allowed him to hop off. Makarov chuckled and nodded, handing the stamp to Camilla who smiled in return. She pulled down the top of Jamie’s shirt and found a spot at the base of his neck that wasn’t covered by bandages. She placed the stamp at the spot and when she drew it away she saw the mark in a vibrant emerald green. 

 

Jamie squealed with delight when she showed him through a mirror and turned around, launching himself at her and wrapped his skinny arms around her midsection in a tight hug. Camilla stiffened momentarily, shocked at the action but soon relaxed and returned the hug with a small smile. After a moment Makarov hopped off his desk and patted her shoulder.

“Why don’t we announce that we have a new member? Would that be alright with you Jamie?” He asked gently and Jamie nodded after a moment's hesitation, he clung to Camilla’s pants leg and followed them out. Everyone was just as rowdy as when they went to his office but everyone was silenced as Makarov hopped on the banister to the second floor and shouted for everyone’s attention.

“Everyone listen up!” He bellowed and everyone looked up to see Camilla and Jamie by his side.

“We have a new member! This is Jamie!” He held up Jamie’s hand as Camilla lifted him onto the banister and he squeaked as everyone roared in excitement and exhilaration. Jamie jumped at the noise but a small smile was wobbling at the edges of his mouth. Camilla picked him off of the banister and set him on the floor where he again clung to her pants leg. She smiled down at him as they walked down the stairs to where the guild boisterously greeted the newest member of their guild. He would be safe here, she just knew it.

 

……….

 

Camilla groaned and slammed her forehead on her desk. She was currently residing in her temporary housing at Fairy Hills. Arrangements had been made so Jamie could share a room as he was the only person he trusted completely at the moment. It was now in the month of March, February and the rest of January passing as Camilla tried to track down this ‘Mercenary’ persona. Jamie was reading a book to himself with Lucy helping him as they both sat in the corner of Camilla’s room. Papers were scattered all across Camilla’s desk and one stuck to her face as she lifted it from the wood.

“A-are you alright Camilla?” Jamie took a break from trying to read and he pattered quietly over, he had his hands on the edge of the desk and looked up at her with wide eyes. Camilla grabbed the paper sticking to her face, inspecting it for a moment before deciding it was useless at the moment. She could feel Lucy’s worried gaze and heard her get up and move over to her friends side.

“I’m fine Jamie, just a bit frustrated. I’ve been searching just about every possible resource and I’ve gotten absolutely nowhere. It’s like this person doesn’t exist…” She said

“Even after scouring through Purity’s databases, I’ve come up with nothing.” She muttered to herself, running a hand through her hair and sighed in frustration, she was getting absolutely nowhere and it was starting to take a toll on her.

 

“Hey Camilla? I think maybe I might have an idea?” Lucy said in a curious tone and when Camilla turned her tired gaze on her she held up a silver key in her hands. Camilla frowned

“It’s a key, how will that help me? Unless you have some magic door that will give me the information I need.” She covered a yawn and rubebd at her eyes, she had been searching almost nonstop for weeks with little sleep and coffee the only things keeping her awake. She knew her hair was a mess and she had bags under her eyes but she didn’t care at this point, her looks had never been that important to her anyway.

“Um well I can’t open a magic door but this can open one of my Celestial Spirit Gates. This particular one is Crux of the Southern Cross. He is knowledgeable in anything related to Celestial Spirits.” When she saw Camilla’s confused look she elaborated further

“I was thinking that if this Mercenary person had come into contact with any Celestial Spirits then Crux would know. It was just a thought!” She finished and as the idea swam around in Camilla’s thoughts the more it made sense. She shrugged and stood, her bones cracking and her body aching from not enough sleep.

“We should give it a try, best try all our options.” She covered another yawn and motioned for Lucy to proceed, pulling Jamie close just in case.

 

“ _ Open! Gate of the Southern Cross! Crux! _ ” Lucy shouted, a golden magic circle appearing at her feet, a bell chiming sound was heard and in a poof of smoke a large….. Thing appeared. His head was a giant metal cross with golden floral-like pattern. He had a white mustache that also looked like a cross, his eyes were closed. His outfit looked rather medieval, green pants and wooden pointed shoes. His legs and arms were rather skinny and they appeared to be orange. On his arms were blue-colored knobs that were attached to his elbows.

 

“This is Crux but I just call him Grandpa Crux.” Lucy explained and pocketed her key. The cross-spirit was currently floating in midair with his legs crossed and his arms resting on his knees.

“Hello Miss Lucy, how may I help you today?” His voice was aged and wise, his eyes still closed and giving the appearance of him sleeping.

“We need to see if you have any information about someone called Mercenary. Does this person have any association with the Celestial Spirit World?” Lucy asked as Camilla frowned. Now that Lucy was saying it outloud, it hit Camilla that they really didn’t have any information on Mercenary and it was really irritating.

“This couldn’t be….. Mercenary the Ghoul, could it?” He asked, tone quiet and wary, concealing an undertone of pure fear. Lucy nodded and her brows creased.

“What’s a ghoul-”  
“Yes, that’s the one we’re looking for.” Camilla cut off the mage quickly, rather not wanting to have to explain what she was or what ghouls were in general.

 

Crux’s eyes shot open to reveal swirling orbs of gray, he shot forward, grasping Lucy’s shoulders and shaking her slightly.

“She is a dangerous creature Lucy! You cannot attempt to find her whatever you do!” He turned his gaze on Jamie and Camilla her grasped the younger boy’s shoulders in worry.

“And you two! Don’t think for a second that because you are in a guild that you are protected, you aren’t!” He let go of Lucy’s shoulders and leaned back, his hands clenching tightly.

“Oh no. Mercenary is a ruthless killer. She is from Edolas and is as evil as someone can be. Nothing and no one is safe around her.” A magic circle appeared below him, and as he faded back into the realm of the Celestial Spirits, they could hear a faint whisper.

“She has killed many of us as well.”

 

It was silent in the room after he disappeared. Lucy was staring at the spot where he floated in horror and confusion. Camilla gritted her teeth and Jamie was shaking.

“What is a ghoul? And what are we going to do now? Crux said she’s extremely dangerous and will kill us if we go near her.” Lucy whispered and Camilla narrowed her eyes and walked over to her closet, pulling out her battle suit and heading for the door.

“She tried to kill me and managed to kill the Head of Purity.” She stopped at the door and turned back, meeting Lucy’s eyes.

“So what are you going to do?” The girl whispered and Camilla couldn’t help but grin at how stupid and reckless her next words sounded.

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m going to find this person.”


	12. Secretive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> writing-normal text  
> bold writing-Ghoul Speaking  
> italicized writing-thoughts/dreams/speaking to Ghoul; different languages

Actually leaving the Fairy Tail Guild was a lot harder than Camilla wanted it to be. She argued with Lucy and the rest of the team for what seemed like ages until she ended up just leaving the hall. Mirajane was nice enough to watch over Jamie while she was away, promising to help continue to teach him. Makarov allowed her to go but only if she took someone else with her which she begrudgingly agreed to.

 

Wandering the Guild Hall after she calmed down a bit, Camilla scanned over the members as she debated who she wanted to go with. She didn’t want to take those on Team Natsu as they would obviously question her if she were forced to use her capabilities so that narrowed her choices down drastically. The only ones who knew of her status as a ghoul were Juvia Lockser and Gajeel Redfox. Gajeel was on a mission with Levy so that left Juvia which Camilla had actually seen around the guild a couple times though the water woman was usually watching Gray with obvious affection. Camilla snapped from her thoughts as she tried to locate the blue haired woman. She vaguely remembered seeing her when she returned to the guild with Jamie and remembered the woman had been eating cake with Erza. As far as she knew, Juvia still didn’t know that Camilla was in this guild.

 

Walking over to Erza’s side she tapped her shoulder,

“Hey Erza? Have you seen Juvia? I need to speak with her about something.” She asked and Erza thought for a moment before nodding.

“She should be in her room at Fairy Hills. If I remember correctly she’s just down the hall from you.” Camilla nodded and thanked her before pivoting on her heel and heading in the direction of Fairy Hills.

 

Camilla had to admit, she was a little scared at seeing Juvia again. Last time she had seen her she had taken a chunk from her shoulder and attempted to end her life. That wasn’t something that could be easily overlooked and forgotten. She had her hand raised in a fist to knock on Juvia’s door and hesitated, what if Juvia were to decline?  
“ **Oh shut up Lamby and just knock already!** ” Ghoul shrieked and pouted as Camilla glared at her,

“I’m getting there, I’m getting there.” She mumbled and took a breath before knocking. It took a few moments and Camilla heard Juvia answer inside the room before finally opening the door.

 

Juvia was rather pretty, her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she wore a light pink shirt and jeans with an apron over it. Their eyes met and everything froze.

“You’re Demon’s Teeth.” Juvia’s voice was void of expression once she realized who it was. Camilla could see the faint remains of the scar she had left on Juvia’s shoulder and held back a wince, cringing instead.

“I prefer Camilla Ray but yes, I am Demon’s Teeth and I need your help.” She said and hid her hands behind her back. Juvia frowned and clenched her teeth,

“Why would I help you? If you don’t remember last time we met you nearly killed me.” She snapped and this time Camilla really did wince. Her behavior was understandable and in all honestly Camilla probably would’ve reacted a lot worse.

 

“Well….. I am a member of Fairy Tail, I have been since I was 3. The reason for me needing your help is…. Well someone named Mercenary is trying to kill me and I’m afraid if she does then she’ll go after Fairy Tail next.” Not a complete lie, not the complete truth. Juvia looked shocked, her mouth opening slightly and her eyes going wide in shock.

“Are you lying?” She asked quietly and Camilla shook her head,

“No, I wouldn’t be here if I weren’t a member and I have no reason to lie to you…. Also… You are the only member besides Makarov and Gajeel who know that I am a ghoul…. I would like to keep it that way as that’s what both Makarov and I prefer.”

 

It took some convincing but Camilla finally managed to convince Juvia to help her. The woman seemed doubtful but once Camilla mentioned that Mercenary could kill everyone in the guild including Gray, she was all for it. She hated having to disclose information on Purity since technically she had taken the stupid promise not to do so but, it couldn’t be helped.

 

The two of them were currently on a train to go back to Purity Headquarters; something Camilla despised. If the two of them were going to get any type of lead based on where this Mercenary person was, best to start at her most prominent crime. Camilla sat on one side of the train compartment, Juvia sat on the other. They were in one of the storage cars as they had come up with the idea that if anyone were to attack them on the train ( _ which was highly unlikely but one could never be too careful _ ); then it was best they weren’t around people.

 

“Thank you Juvia, again I can’t thank you enough for helping me with this.” Camilla muttered as she sat pretzel style on a crate, Juvia was sitting on another crate across from her and had avoided all conversation with her until now.

“I’m only doing this for my beloved Gray and the guild, nothing more.” She said coldly and Camilla sighed. Even though they didn't know each other, it still hurt a bit.

 

“I’m sorry.” She said softly over the whistling of the wind.

“Excuse me?” Juvia asked, genuine confusion lighting her features.

“I said I’m sorry. I’m sorry for what I did to you back then and I know it doesn’t excuse my actions but I just wanted to say it. No excuse could heal that and I know you have to live with that scar for the rest of your life.” Camilla said and Juvia frowned,

“I-it doesn’t excuse what you’ve done. But you are a member of Fairy Tail and that means we are family.” She said confidently after a moment of silence and Camilla looked up. She wasn’t forgiving the ghoul but this was enough.“Thank you.” She said and Juvia simply smiled but said nothing more.

 

They arrived in the town after spending the rest of the ride in silence. Camilla had ‘borrowed’ two cloaks from a clothing shop and the duo donned them. Juvia wasn’t to happy about taking the cloaks and so after a few moments of arguing, they left some money as a ‘sorry’ of sorts. It was only a few minutes before they reached the back of the Purity building and Camilla jumped onto a garbage dumpster in order to reach a window.

“What are you doing?” Juvia hissed and looked around to make sure they weren’t spotted.

“I forgot to mention, this is a possible lead to Mercenary and since I quit this place, I can’t exactly come waltzing back in now could I? Now get up here!” She hissed back and pulled her up next to her.

 

Juvia put her hands together and allowed Camilla to put her feet in them and boost herself up. Grabbing ahold of the window sill, she opened the window and pulled herself through. Turning and grabbing ahold of Juvia’s hand, she had to take extra caution to make sure that no loud noises were made. Once they were both inside, they ditched the cloaks in the garbage dumpster below them and turned to investigate.

 

**_*WARNING: NEXT PART CONTAINS EXTREME GORE AND A BIT GRAPHIC. DON’T PROCEED IF YOU HAVE A WEAK STOMACH*_ **

 

Luckily for them, they had managed to land in the Head’s office which was currently unlit and empty. The office was lavishly decorated, drapes and couches decorating the space with a large mahogany desk and large wingback chair taking up a good amount. Camilla made a face, excessively decorated rooms bugged her, all the furniture would get in the way if there was a fight. She shook her head and slipped over to the desk, taking a seat in the chair and started to rifle through the drawers. Though the rest of the room was neat and pristine, the desk was covered in papers and-

 

Camilla picked up a paper and nearly shrieked as something that she thought was a small paperweight rolled onto her lap. Lighting a candelabra, she actually had to smack a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. In her lap was an eyeball. It looked partially eaten and chewed on and the half-eaten iris stared up at her.

“What’s wrong Camilla-” There was the sound of footsteps and candlelight could be seen under the door. Camilla blew out the candles and grabbed Juvia, dragging her to a closet on the side of the room and scrambled inside amongst the silks and velvets. She stepped on the half-eaten eyeball and gagged as it squished under her foot.

“Camilla what are you-” Juvia whispered but stopped as the door clicked open and Camilla clasped a hand over her mouth.

 

Something bumped into their foot and they looked down, a muffled scream coming from Juvia and Camilla nearly threw up, holding her other hand over her own mouth. A head rolled against their foot, excess blood soaking their shoes and it looked up at them with a glazed eye and one was missing. If Camilla had to guess, this was the Head of Purity. The name seemed almost funny if she wasn’t trying to not throw up. There was muffled talking and Camilla gulped down bile, the smell of the blood was rancid, confirming her suspicions of the man being the Head as he was a ghoul. She slowly let go of Juvia to lean forward and peek through the tiniest of slits in the wood.

 

There were two people in the room, one looked male and the other female. The two were illuminated by candles the male lit. The woman turned and Camilla had to hold back a gasp. She wore a mask that was a gruesome mix of beauty and horror. It was all black with a bloody white flower blooming over the right eye and tendrils of the flower extended over the whole face. Her eyes were black and red, showing her status as a ghoul. She had deep purple kagune that pulsed and extended like swords around her arms. In short, she looked like a nightmare.

 

Actual blood dripped from the mask and nearly doused the girl, it dripped onto the floor and drenched her clothes. The male was just as terrifying, he was tall, yet surprisingly pristine.

“Why did you summon me here Gerard?” Came the woman’s sickly sweet voice. It sounded familiar yet slightly different. Camilla furrowed her eyebrows and cringed as the head bumped against her foot again. Juvia had both her hands over her mouth as they both crouched among the clothes.

“Sorry miss, but I have important-” The woman kicked the man’s knees and he fell to his knees with a yell.

“It’s Mistress to you.” She snarled and grabbed his face in one hand, her kagune pulsed dangerously close to his face and he went silent with a gulp.

“Don’t make me repeat myself Gerard. What did you summon me here for? I was having such a good time with my meal.” The woman said and Camilla swallowed, this woman had just eaten and judging by the amount of blood on her clothing and on the floor where it dripped, it hadn’t been just one person.

“M-my most sincerest apologies M-mistress b-but the auctioneer said he saw M-madam Demon’s Teeth, aka Camilla Ray.” The man; now named Gerard, stammered and the woman gasped, her eyes widening and she let go of his face. Her kagune pulsed with what seemed excitement and she started to giggle.

“Oh how wonderful! Where is she? Is she here? I have to see her!” The last sentence turned into something more sinister and it sent a shiver down Camilla’s spine. Was this Mercenary? Why did she want to see her so badly? Most of all, what was she going to do if she found her?

 

The duo inside the closet froze as the woman outside the closet turned and seemed to look straight at them. Her nightmarish eyes of black and red seemed to bore into Camilla’s own and she felt frozen. For the first time in a long time, she felt genuine fear towards the person before her. Sure she was scared of her Master, but this was genuine fear of death. This person could rip anyone limb from limb and she flaunted that power. Even with the mask, Camilla could tell she wore a sadistic grin like a princess wearing a crown.

“I’ll be leaving now Gerard, clean up this mess. I must hunt this Demon’s Teeth down. After all, I am Mercenary and I have a reputation to uphold.” She sneered and spun on her heel with a flick of her hair. Blood splashed across Gerard’s face and he flinched but didn’t say anything. Once the woman reached the door she stopped and turned.

“On second thought, I think the blood decorates the room quite nicely.” She said and her eyes narrowed as a grin crossed her face beneath the mask. Gerard looked up,

“Miss?” He said softly and Camilla immediately turned away, a bad feeling overcoming her senses. She turned, covering Juvia’s eyes and closing her own.

 

There was the whistling sound of the kagune slicing through the air and a sickening crunch and splat. Then came the sickening crunching noise of someone eating. Bile rose in Camilla’s throat, this woman was eating her subordinate as if he didn’t matter. They had to sit there in silent horror as the woman finished eating. Soon she stood and turned, leaving the room and as soon as the door clicked shut, Camilla and Juvia tumbled from the closet. Camilla pushed Juvia towards the window as she slipped and landed face down in the blood. The warm liquid covered her face and soaked her hair and clothes. The corpse was laying half-eaten a foot in front of her, his head detached from his body and looking straight at her with glassy eyes. Immediately, she stood and jumped out the window where Juvia was waiting on the ground.

 

The water mage was hunched over, throwing up whatever contents she held in her stomach. Camilla stared for a moment before lifting her hair out of her face and rubbing the water-woman’s back. It took a bit but she finally emptied her stomach onto the cobblestone. Blood spattered across her face and she looked scared, sick, and exhausted.

“Let’s go home before they catch us.” Camilla whispered and Juvia nodded, standing on shaky legs and they leaned on each other as they headed towards the train. Camilla kept her eyes downcast, her kakugan obviously activated and she didn’t want anyone on the streets to see, not that there were any, the streets were empty.

 

They were nearly to the train station when all of a sudden they were attacked. Shards of red exploded from the alleyway and rained down on them like knives. Camilla’s kagune exploded from her back at the attack and immediately whipped around towards the alleyway they had been attacked from. Several ghouls leapt from the darkness and attacked them. There were five in total, one was an Ukaku type, two were Bikaku, and the others were Rinkaku. The Ukaku type shot shards of crystallized kagune at them but Camilla was able to block it with her Koukaku kagune. Lowering the Koukaku, she felt a foot drive into her stomach, sending her flying backwards and away from Juvia. Juvia seemed to be holding her own, she used her magic to trap one of the Rinkaku and one Bikaku in a large water sphere. The two struggled until they went limp.

 

Camilla was fighting the other three, it wasn’t the easiest thing but it wasn’t the hardest. The Ukaku kept leaping and running just out of the corner of her vision and then the Rinkaku would attack. The Bikaku stayed back, only occasionally getting a hit in. Camilla hated to admit it but she was growing tired. The ghouls were at least A or S class and she may have been SS but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t grow tired.

 

Finally, she clipped the Ukaku in the side and flung it down the street and out of sight. Juvia stepped in and finished it with another water sphere while Camilla dealt with the other two. On any other occasion Camilla would’ve probably asked for help but she knew Juvia was in no condition to deal with these two. Grimacing, she heard Ghoul in the back of her mind,

“ **Careful Lamby!~ We both know what will happen if you get to close to them.** ” She purred in Camilla’s ear as Camilla blocked an attack and slid back a couple feet.

“ **If you get to close the Bikaku will cut off our Rinkaku and that other Rinkaku will cut off the Koukaku!** ” Ghoul cheered and giggled afterwards.

“ _ Not helping Ghoul. Go away! _ ” Camilla shouted mentally and ducked under a swipe to her jugular. The Bikaku took a hit from her Koukaku claws and disappeared into the alleyway.

 

The Rinkaku wasn’t backing down. If anything, it hit harder than before, forcing Camilla to go on the defense while she tried to think of a plan Juvia was too far away to be of much help if she was still dealing with her opponent and Camilla was starting to grow tired.

“ **You could let me take over.~** ” Ghoul grinned and Camilla shook her head,

“ _ Ghoul; shut up!- _ ” Something tore into her Rinkaku from behind and she screamed, falling to her knees as her Rinkaku tentacles fell from her body like flower petals and disintegrated. The Bikaku has leapt from the alleyway, using her distraction as a disadvantage to attack and severely disable her by ripping her kagune from her body. The Rinkaku took her falling as an opening to tear into her Koukaku. Screams were heard as they tore her kagune to shreds as she lay, incapable of moving on the cobblestone. Soon, Camilla welcomed the darkness but just before she lost consciousness, she heard a scream;

“ **_WATER SLICER!!_ ** ”

And then everything went black.

 

**_*GORE IS OVER*_ **

 

……….

 

It was still night time by the time Camilla woke up again. She opened her eyes with a gasp and immediately felt the pain in her back. She realized they were moving and deduced that they were on a train. She tried to sit up but felt a cool hand on her shoulder, pushing her back down into a laying position. There was a cooling sensation over her whole torso and when she looked around, her eyes met Juvia’s. The cooling sensation were bandages wrapped around her bloody outfit and a water orb of sorts surrounding her whole torso.

“Wha- how long was I out for?” She groaned and Juvia helped her drink some water before adjusting the bandages.

“It wasn’t long, maybe a couple hours. The- the ghouls tore your tentacles from your back and did a lot of damage before I was able to defeat them. It looks like your body healed a lot of the damage except for around the area where the tentacles came from.” Juvia replied with a bowed head and Camilla sighed, resting her head back.

“It’s called kagune.” She said softly and Juvia looked up.

“Kagune? Is it a kind of magic?” She asked and Camilla shook her head with a dry chuckle.

“Ghouls can’t use magic, I don’t know why but we can’t. Instead we have our kague. Kagune is a predatory organ that functions as our weapon. Basically the fangs and claws of a beast. Whenever we use our kagune, our physique is strengthened, more mobile and resilient. I happen to be a bit special, I have two types of kagune. There’s the tentacles which is called Rinkaku, and then there’s the red….. claws I guess you could call them. They’re called Koukaku. But there are two other types, making four types total.” With a small groan she shifted her body into a more comfortable position, looking at Juvia in case there were any more questions.

 

“What are the other types? Is there a specific way to defeat them?” Juvia asked, looking curious but focused on the water surrounding Camilla’s chest.

“Well….” Camilla frowned, thinking about her answer before answering.

“There’s the Ukaku type, one of which we saw tonight. They had the wing-looking thing on their back.” Juvia nodded and Camilla continued,

“They are really fast, the fastest out of all four types. Their strengths are their speed and better agility. Their flaws are that they can’t fight for long. Their stamina decreases more rapidly so they tire out quickly.” Camilla took a breath and closed her eyes for a moment before continuing her explanation.

“Then there’s the Bikaku type. They have the tail-looking appendages we also saw tonight. Bikaku’s are the most balanced out of all of the types, resulting in the most balanced type of kagune. That’s what took out my Rinkaku.”

 

“After Bikaku there’s the Koukaku. That’s my claws. Koukaku have the highest sturdiness and defense. But the downside to the high defense and sturdiness, we are slower than the other ghoul types. Though I’d say I’m doing pretty well.” She chuckled, eliciting a smile from Juvia.

 

“Finally, there’s the Rinkaku. That’s the tentacles. They have the highest regeneration ability; another aspect of the ghoul species. They also are really good with brute strength, having superior striking power to other kinds. But the tentacles are easier to break so that’s a pretty big downside.” Camilla finished her explanation and closed her eyes, done talking for the moment. She heard Juvia make a sound of acknowledgement and hummed before drifting off.

“Wake me up when we get to Magnolia.” She yawned and vaguely heard Juvia reply but was to deep in sleep to really care.

 

It seemed like only moments later when Camilla felt Juvia shaking her shoulder gently. She jolted awake and sat up with the water mage’s help. They made it out of the train without being seen, the sun just barely peeking over the horizon. It had been several hours since Camilla had fallen asleep, a lot longer than she originally thought.

“Let’s just go back to Fairy Hills.” She said softly and Juvia stopped,

“But we have to get back to the infirmary! You’re injured and will-”

“I’ll be fine Juvia. I told you on the train, I have a high regenerative ability. This’ll just take a bit longer. I’ve been in the infirmary to many times to count as well, I’d rather just get back home.” She said and her expression seemed to convince Juvia who sighed and slung one of her arms over her shoulder.

“Alright fine.” She said with a frown but continued forward nonetheless.

 

They had nearly made it to Fairy Hills when they were caught by none other than Team Natsu who also seemed to be returning back from a mission of sorts. It was then that both Juvia and Camilla realized that they were caked with blood and dirt from the Head’s office and their fight. Juvia had released the water sphere around Camila’s torso and blood was starting to leak through the bandages and ripped clothes.

 

When the team spotted them, Camilla had to laugh. Lucy, Carla, and Wendy nearly fainted; she was pretty sure Happy actually did; Erza, Gray, and Natsu all looked worried and disgusted. The two boys ran forward, taking Camilla off Juvia’s hands. Juvia collapsed gratefully into Erza’s arms and the three of them took them towards the infirmary, the very place that Camilla was wanting to avoid.

 

Luckily the Guild hall was abandoned and they made it to the infirmary without difficulty. Settling the two injured girl’s down, Wendy immediately set about healing them, pain finally starting to set in for real and making Camilla grimace.

“What happened?! Why are you covered in blood!?” Lucy demanded and Camilla waved her off.

“It’s not ours, well most of it….. Not to sure…” She mumbled and Erza’s eyes flashed with anger.

“How are you so calm?! You both disappear with only Makarov saying you went on a mission and the next day you both come back covered in blood and barely able to walk!” She shouted and Camilla frowned.

“We made it back didn’t we? We’re alive aren’t we? Look we can’t tell you about what we did, it’s a personal mission of mine that I would like to keep personal. If you disagree with me then take it up with Master Makarov. I’m to tired to try and fight so just let us sleep.” She snapped and glared, wincing as Wendy had her turn onto her back. She was pretty sure that her back looked like a mess and that thought was confirmed by Wendy’s gasp and the shocked sounds from the rest.

 

“W-what happened exactly?” Lucy whispered

“We were attacked. Juvia took out a couple while I dealt with the others. They caught me off guard, simple as that.” Camilla replied, laying her head on the pillow and sighing, this did not go the way she wanted to go but she had discovered who Mercenary was, or at least an idea of what Mercenary looked like.

“Was it about Mercenary?” Lucy asked and Camilla frowned, looking at the blonde mage’s solemn expression before nodding.

“Yes….. It was…..” She hesitated and her shoulders sagged.

“Who’s Mercenary? Were they who hurt you?” Natsu demanded, a growl beginning deep in his chest, his fist lighting on fire. The fire caused Camilla to squint but she shook her head.

“No…. Not directly at least…. I’m pretty sure she is the one who told those who ambushed to do so though.” She said, feeling Wendy stop her magic and she sat up. Natsu gritted his teeth and Camilla noticed frost starting to emanate from Gray’s fists.

“Where are they? I’ll burn them to a crisp! No one hurts my family and gets away with it!” Natsu shouted, his flames growing brighter and Camilla clenched her jaw.

“No.”

“No?!”

“You can’t they are to powerful. Look at me Natsu, I’m an S Class wizard and I got turned into roadkill. Honestly, if Mercenary’s subordinates are this strong then she is a lot stronger. She kills without mercy and will without a doubt do the same thing to you all. Juvia and I are lucky to not have died.” She said, looking at the water mage who was sitting up with a solemn look on her face.

“Now, before you do anything stupid let me shower. Both of us smell like death.” She wrinkled her nose, the smell of ghoul blood making her eyes water. The team didn’t like it but they relented and allowed the two of them to shower and change into better clothing. The team demanded that the both of them wash up at Lucy’s home, the girl being reluctant at so many people but she allowed them to come in.

 

The water was red as it washed down the drain. Washing blood and gore off her body wasn’t anything new, she just hadn’t done it in a long time, and at this quantity. It reminded her of when she was younger when this was a daily routine.

 

Camilla scrubbed her hair and and skin until her skin was red and she felt clean. Stepping out, she pulled on the outfit Lucy had gotten for her. It was obviously the Celestial Mage’s, Camilla would have never owned something this……. girly.

 

It wasn’t that bad, undergarments, a grey top with a dark violet jacket to go over it. A black skirt and boots completed the look, a brush set on top. Camilla dried off her body before slipping the outfit on and brushing her hair, cringing at all the tangles and snarls. After a little bit, she felt decent enough to walk out of the bathroom and into Lucy’s living area. Juvia walked into the bathroom after her and left the SS-Class ghoul to speak with the team. It was silent, all her team mates were staring at the floor and not speaking.

“Well? I’m surprised no one’s yelling.” Camilla said softly and Natsu’s eyes snapped to hers, they were blazing with fiery anger.

“How can you be so calm?!” He roared and Camilla simply raised an eyebrow before letting out a sigh and sitting down.

“Geez, didn’t mean you had to take that as invitation.” She muttered before looking at her hands.

“The reason I am so calm is that this is not uncommon. I’ve been back for a while and have already ended up in the infirmary, what? 3? 4? Times? This is normal. Granted, this is probably the most beat up I’ve been in a long time but I’ll heal. I always do.” She said and Natsu ground his teeth so hard that Camilla was worried his molars would snap.

“You come stumbling back half-dead and are refusing to tell us why. How can you expect us not to be angry!?” He yelled and Camilla clenched her fists, her back was still sore and protested as she tensed up

“And I’m still not going to tell you why, it’s a private matter and I got what I needed.” She snapped and was lifted from the ground by the collar of her jacket. Her face was inches from Natsu’s; she hadn’t even heard him cross the room, and she could feel the heat radiating from his body in waves. His eyes were ablaze and the veins in his temples and neck bulged.

“Just tell us what’s so important dammit!” He shouted and Camilla’s eyes widened a fraction. She hadn’t ever heard him swear before. She let out a breath and nodded, adjusting her clothes when he let her go.

“I’m not telling you everything, that’s the condition if I tell you anything.” She said and watched as Natsu sat down heavily with a glare.

“You all know I went back to Purity, that’s where I got Jamie. But when I went, an….. Informant of mine told me the head of Purity had been assassinated. Beheaded even. By someone named Mercenary. Juvia and I went to investigate the person who killed them and see if we could get any clues.” Memories of the Head’s office made her clench her hands.  _ There had been so much blood _ , even she hadn’t been so brutal when she was younger.

 

“We broke into the Head’s office. After a few minutes of investigating we had to hide. Someone was at the door so we hid in a nearby closet. In the closet….. We found the Head’s…. Well we found his head.” Wendy gasped, Erza tightened her grip, and the other three looked sick.

“I peeked out of the closet and saw two people. A man and a woman. They talked for a while and the woman turned to leave, saying she had to find me and hunt me down, she said she was Mercenary and she had a reputation to uphold. After that….. She… she killed the man.” She took a breath and swallowed, leaving out the part where Mercenary ate Gerard.

“After that Juvia and I left, on our way to teh train station, we were attacked. There were five of them. Juvia dealt with two. I dealt with the other three. I was almost overpowered when Juvia had to step in. If she hadn’t helped me…. I probably would have either died or been taken back to Mercenary. Then I woke up on the train back to Magnolia. You know the rest.”

 

It was completely silent after that, Juvia finished her shower and left with Erza and Wendy, saying she was going back to Fairy Hills. Natsu, Happy, and Gray left soon after. That left Lucy and Camilla alone in her apartment, silence thick with emotion left behind.

“Everyone was really worried about you two.” Lucy finally broke the silence and looked up with solemn eyes, Camilla looked away.

“We handled it fine.” She said and Lucy frowned,

“When you came back, covered in so much blood…. I didn’t know what to think. We all thought you were going to die. Juvia said she had to use a lot of magic power to keep you alive until your healing magic kicked in. Camilla blinked, Juvia must have lied about her abilities.

“Well I’m fine. Lucy I’m an S-Class Wizard-”

“That doesn’t mean you’re invincible!” Lucy cut her off and Camilla looked up to see tears in the girl’s eyes.

“You aren’t invincible Camilla Ray! Someday your magic might fail you and you’ll die! How do you think we’ll feel when Makarov tells us that you went on a mission and never come back?!” Camilla felt like she had been slapped across the face and stared in shocked silence. Did Fairy Tail really care for her that much?

“Look…… Lucy…” Camilla began and paused before gathering her thoughts.

“Lucy I need you to understand that I am not going to die. I’ve been through so much so a mission or something like this will slow me down but I won’t die.” She said and steeled her nerves before standing and pulling the Celestial mage into a hug. She smelled like something sweet and light. Like cake and sunshine.

 

“A-alright… I’ll believe you.” Lucy returned the hug and nodded,

“Just… Be careful okay? If you get more injured I think Gray might have a heart attack.” She chuckled and Camilla pulled back to look at her in confusion. Why would Gray be worried about her? She told them she was fine. Lucy noticed this and giggled,

“I sound like Mirajane, or Happy… But I think Gray likes you more than a friend or comrade.” She said with a smile and Camilla felt her face start to burn.

“W-what?!” Lucy’s smile widened,

“Judging by your reaction I think you might like him more than a friend too.” She had a mischievous glint in her eyes and Camilla flicked her in the forehead, embarrassment making her face and ears red. Ignoring the whine from the girl, Camilla spun and hurried to the front door. If this was how Lucy was going to act then she was gonna go. She couldn’t like him in that way! He was a human, she was a ghoul! It would never work out! Besides, she didn’t like him that way! She didn't have feelings for Gray Fullbuster!

 

Did she?


	13. Furtive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> writing-normal text  
> bold writing-Ghoul Speaking  
> italicized writing-thoughts/dreams/speaking to Ghoul; different languages

April 10th. 

 

In Camilla’s opinion, it was the worst day to ever exist. It had many meanings, for some it was a simple spring day. It was the day of her birth, the day she joined Fairy Tail, and-the day her parents were murdered. 

 

She woke up that morning, Jamie curled into her side, with dread and a heavy feeling weighing on her chest. She didn’t want to get up today, she didn’t want to even wake up today. But alas, she had promised herself at a very young age that she would visit her parent’s graves, whichever she felt like at the moment. With a groan, she pulled the blankets off of her form and stood with sagging shoulders. Dressing on autopilot, she stared blankly in her mirror, there were dark bags under her eyes, showing lack of sleep from trying to train herself to face Mercenary and get answers as to why she was being hunted.

 

It was a few more minutes before she was ready to even leave Fairy Hills. Before she did anything, she had to drop off Jamie with Master Makarov. The Master was kind enough to allow her to have the day to herself as he knew what the date was. She hoped that no one would try and celebrate, if they did…. Well she didn’t know what she would do, not something very good obviously. Taking a sleepy Jamie’s hand, she helped dress him before heading over to the Guild. It was early enough, a couple hours after dawn, so she didn’t think that anyone would be there. As she opened the doors of the guild, she realized she was completely wrong.

 

“SURPRISE!”

There were streamers that hung from the door, confetti littered the floor, and it looked like the guild had set up a birthday party; which they obviously had. Her teeth clenched and felt Jamie jump in surprise, his droopy eyes shooting open at the commotion. Camilla looked around, the guild had been hiding and had jumped out when she had walked in.

“What are you doing?” She ground out, Happy fluttered over, he wore a cheesy party hat and had a large grin and held a wrapped present in his paws. 

“It’s your birthday! We’re celebrating it!” He cheered with a bright grin but flinched when Camilla glared.

“How did you find out?” She demanded, her hands letting go of Jamie’s hand and clenched into a tight fist.

“W-welllllll……… We kinda went through Fairy Tail’s records and found it back before you and Juvia got back from your ‘personal mission’ last month…. We wanted to celebrate! You’re an important member of Fairy Tail! You deserve a birthday-”

“Well did I ever say I wanted one?” Camilla said coldly and cut off Wendy. The Sky Dragon Slayer flinched at her words and scathing glare.

“Who doesn’t like birthdays?” Natsu asked, he had frosting on his face and was in the process of licking it off his fingers as he looked at her with genuine curiosity.

“I don’t. I didn’t tell you specifically because I knew you would do something like this and I would rather not celebrate such a stupid holiday.” She snapped, her molars grinding together and her body tensing like a spring. She shook with anger, she didn’t want this stupid day celebrated, it only served to remind her of her naive, short childhood that was taken in the blink of an eye.

 

“Today isn’t stupid Camilla! It’s the day you were born! We are so grateful to have you in our lives and we wanted to celebrate the day of your birth!” Lucy said in an attempt to calm down the girl. She raised a hand to touch Camilla’s shoulder but the ghoul snatched it in a tight grip.

“Don’t you dare touch me Heartfilia. You guys have already turned this day into more of a nightmare than it needs to be.” She snarled and bared her teeth, releasing Lucy and shoving her back with a hand.

“Why do you hate today so much-” 

“WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP?!” Camilla roared and slammed her hand down on the table next to her. It cracked under her palm and slammed into the ground with a loud bang. Everything went silent and Camilla was panting, her eyes tingled and she knew if she didn’t leave soon her Kakugan would activate. Spinning on her heel, she stormed out of the guild, leaving them all in shocked silence. 

 

……….

 

Everything was silent after Camilla Ray stormed out of the guild. Gray watched after her in a mix of emotions. Confusion, sadness, and regret all fought for the dominant emotion in his mind.

“I told you all this wouldn’t go well.” Came the voice of Master Makarov. The Ice Mage turned and saw the master at the top of the stairs.

“Why does Camilla hate her birthday?” Wendy asked softly, she was holding a present that she had bought and wrapped for their friend, only to have the girl violently break a table and storm out.

“Well…. I said I wouldn’t tell anyone but I guess it can’t be helped.” Makarov sighed, coming down the stairs to take a seat at the bar counter.

 

“The reason she hates April 10th, the day of her birth. Is because it is also a day of death. She was 3 years old at the time, her third birthday in fact. I don’t know the details, she refuses to say, but her parents were killed on her birthday, the killer was never found. So celebrating simply digs up old wounds and memories.”

 

Makarov’s words were like a slap to the face. Camilla’s parents? Dead? And on her birthday of all days? Gray’s parents had been killed by Deliora when he was around 8 but Deliora was dead, he had closure. Camilla didn’t, she had to live day to day with knowing that her parents murderer was still out there and didn’t feel an ounce of remorse. He had felt similar before Deliora died and it nearly destroyed him, it just made him wonder. How was Camilla going to react if she ever found the killer? Would she find closure like he did? Or would she kill herself trying?

 

……….

 

Tears brimmed in Camilla’s eyes as she walked through the empty streets of Magnolia. She had expected Makarov to tell them that she didn’t want to celebrate such a horrid day. The sun had risen but was hidden behind heavy, dark clouds. 

“Just like 14 years ago… Well I guess it’s 15 years now isn’t it?” Camilla thought to herself and shoved her hands in her pockets, staring at the cobblestone beneath her feet. After a bit the cobblestone turned to grass that squished under her feet. 

 

Looking up, Camilla saw that she was in the cemetery. Rain started to patter on the grass and made a  _ ‘pitter patter’  _ noise on the gravestones. Walking amongst the rows of headstones and graves, Camilla reached up and pulled out her necklace, the slightly rusty locket seemed to stare up at her with hidden memories and secrets. Her feet stopped and she looked up, a choked sob coming from her throat.

 

**~Annalise Pearl Ray~**

**~Charles Ray~**

**“Their absence is a silent song of grief.**

**Their life a beautiful chorus of memories.”**

 

“Hey Mom, hey Dad.” Camilla choked out, hand coming up to cover her mouth briefly before she slowly slid to sit in the sopping grass. Her hand that covered her mouth reached out and rested on the gravestone, fingers running over the etched portraits of the two. 

“Sorry I haven’t come around….. I-it’s hard you know?” She said and tasted the salty tears on her tongue. Grinding her teeth together, she clenched both fists. After a few silent moments, she opened her mouth and a soft tune became words.

“ _ Happy birthday to you….. _

_ Happy birthday to you….. _

_ Happy birthday dear Camilla……. _

_ Happy birthday to you…..” _

She finished and finally opened the locket, taking it off so the chain dangled to the ground.

 

Her parents stared up at her with bright smiles. Camilla was a tiny baby in the photo and was all to occupied with the butterfly that had landed on her nose right as the picture had been taken. The picture brought a smile to her face and she glanced at the other side of the locket.

 

In this picture, it was of all three of them again. Her father had been in the middle of tossing Camilla into the air, baby Camilla had been shrieking in laughter and her mother was sitting off to the side, a worried yet content look upon her face as she held onto her sunhat. 

“I miss you guys….” Camilla started, straightening up and staring at the cursive writing on the grey stone.

 

“Oh how sweet! It makes me sick!” Came a voice from Camilla and she turned with a frown, rising to her feet, locket still in hand. However, something collided with her skull and she blacked out. Her locket falling from her hand and her body going limp before she even hit the grass.

 

……….

 

Two cloaked figures carried an unconscious body as they took the back ways until they hit the forest next to Magnolia. It took hours but the two made it to a stone door in the ground. The smaller of the two opened the door to reveal stairs leading downstairs into darkness. The smaller figure grinned and started to descend the steps. The larger of the two hoisted the body over their shoulder and followed, closing the door after them. The rain simply pattered on cheerfully as if nothing had happened.

 

……….

 

Gray walked through the rain, the cold rain had no affect to him. Thoughts swirling through his head like a storm as he tried to sort out his thoughts.

 

_ *flashback* _

_ “You’re saying that her parents were murdered by someone on her third birthday and they were never found?!” Lucy asked softly and Makarov nodded.  _

_ “I found her in an alleyway, she was covered in cuts and bruises, blood drenched her clothes and hair but the rain washed it away. She was so tiny, so afraid I couldn’t help but take her in. She joined the same day and was looked after by Porlyusica.”  _

 

_ Gray stared at the rain that had started soon after Camilla had left, she had been through so much and they had the audacity to try and act like nothing had happened. Sure they didn’t know at the time but still, it would have been better if they had just not celebrated at all. _

 

_ *end flashback* _

 

Gray made it to the cemetery, he didn’t know where he was going but he was still going to find Camilla and apologize. Wandering the cemetery, he didn’t see her at all. His foot stepped on something, looking down he realized it was a locket, Camilla’s locket. Looking to his left he saw a headstone.

 

**~Annalise Pearl Ray~**

**~Charles Ray~**

**“Their absence is a silent song of grief.**

**Their life a beautiful chorus of memories.”**

 

Below the words were two pictures. One was a woman in the middle of smiling. She had pretty curls that had a crown of flowers and a dress and broach. The other was of a man with neatly cut hair and a reserved smile. If he had to guess, these were Camilla’s parents. Picking up the locket, he opened it and found himself looking at Camilla and her family. She was young and looked so happy in the two photos. He hadn’t seen her so genuinely happy since Christmas and that even seemed like a distant memory.

 

“Where is Camilla?” He muttered and looked around, glancing back at the ground where he found the locket, he found two sets of footprints coming up from behind where he assumed Camilla had stood, or sat. Torn grass indicated a slight struggle, or Camilla had simply slipped which he found highly unlikely. Bending down, he found a chunk of black hair mixed in the mud. Dread chilled his bones as he picked it up. Just what happened here?


	14. Cloak-and-Dagger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> writing-normal text  
> bold writing-Ghoul Speaking  
> italicized writing-thoughts/dreams/speaking to Ghoul; different languages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Things get a bit graphic in this chapter be warned*

The guild was buzzing. Once told that Gray couldn’t find Camilla, Makarov instructed different groups where to go. Team Natsu was to check the rubble where Camilla’s house used to be to see if they could find any clues or better yet, find Camilla herself.

 

The rubble of Camilla’s house hadn’t been cleared, it was on the outskirts of town so it didn’t get in the way of others. The blackened wood and remains left hard feelings in the hearts of Team Natsu, Natsu still wished he had gotten there faster when the building exploded, if he had then Camilla wouldn’t have been injured and then she possibly wouldn’t have disappeared.

 

Natsu walked through the rubble, his foot stepping on something and the sound of cracking boards was heard. He looked down and saw the burned part of a picture under some boards. It was one of the paintings he had seen in Camilla’s room with the paintings and the piano. He bent down and picked it up, brushing off ash and debris. The painting was partly burned, the bottom of it completely destroyed and crumpled to ashes when he touched it. The faded portrait of the single story house made of stone with a wooden roof stared back at him. He stared at it with a glare, as if glaring would give him the answers he needed.

“What’d you find Natsu?” Lucy asked, putting a hand on his arm and peeking over his shoulder at the picture.

“I remember this painting in Camilla’s room. There was another picture that I think might be connected…” He trailed off and started to rummage through the broken board's, searching and searching for the painting that he hoped wasn’t burned to ash.

 

It took a few minutes but he found it. It was the portrait of the man with black hair and silver eyes and the woman with cerulean hair and golden eyes. They were smiling and the blackened background hid the original blood red he had seen.

“Who’s these two?” Erza asked and Natsu smelled his team coming up behind them.

“I don’t know-” He was cut off.

“That’s her parents.” Gray said, Natsu suppressed the urge to get mad at the ice wizard for interrupting him but his curiosity overpowered his anger.

“How do you know?” He demanded and Gray pulled a necklace from his pocket. It was the locket they always saw Camilla wearing.

“I went to the cemetery after Makarov talked to us. I found this at a headstone that said Annalise Pearl Ray and Charles Ray. There are two pictures of them in this locket and one of them at the grave. I’d say that house is the one where Camilla used to live until she came to Fairy Tail.” He explained and handed the locket to Erza who studied both paintings and the necklace.

“Perhaps we should investigate this house. It’s a long shot but if it might give us clues then we should check it out.” She said and turned the pictures over, a frown creasing her lips as she spotted something.

“What is it?” Natsu asked, tensing as he stood from the ground and looked over the S-Class Mage’s shoulder. In Camilla’s handwriting was the words; “ _ April 10th Year X769; River Mouth, Fiore _ ”

 

( _ From the research I did, that’s roughly when Gray and Camilla would be around 3 years old. Not taking Tenrou Island into account _ )

 

“That’s where we need to go. River Mouth, Fiore. From what I gather, that’s a town rather close to Magnolia. By foot we should reach it in at least four hours if we go around the forest. If we go through then it should take maybe two.” Erza said and Natsu punched one hand in the other.

“Then let's go!” He exclaimed.

 

……….

 

Erza’s calculations were correct, they went through the forest and made it to River Mouth within two hours. It was a small town, the locals milling around and holding cheerful conversations. Wendy stopped one of the locals as they passed through the streets.

 

“Excuse me sir, could you tell us where the residence of Annalise and Charles Ray is or used to be?” She asked with a polite smile. The man’s smile dropped and he looked solemn.

“Aye ma’am. May I ask why ye be wantin’ to go there?” He asked with a heavy accent, Gray noticed it sounded a little like Isabelle Beckett’s but a bit more like a pirate.

“You see, we know the little girl they had, Camilla Ray? She’s our friend and she disappeared. We were hoping that we could find some kind of clues there?” She replied and the man sighed, his shoulders sagging.

“Ah, ye know Little Ellie do ya? Well, it won’t be much help but they live at the top of that hill there. It was fifteen ‘ears ago today that they died. On her birthday too. Miserable little lass she was. I saw her runnin’ off and found out later her parents were dead. Lovely couple they were, lovely family. I hope you ‘ave some luck. Those of us who remember little Ellie miss her.” Gray followed the elderly man’s finger and saw the house from the painting hidden in some overgrown trees.

“Why is she called little Ellie?”

“Well you see, her full name is Camilla Eleanor Ray. She had a dickens of a time sayin’ Camilla Eleanor so we called her Cami, Ellie, or just Camilla, hence the name Little Ellie came around.” the man had a fond look as he talked about Camilla, a nostalgic smile crossing his face.

 

“Their bodies were moved to Magnolia weren’t they?” Lucy asked and the man shook his head, his smile falling.

“No miss, there is a grave there but no bodies. The house has a bad omen, no one goes there for fear of receiving the same fate. River Mouth is a superstitious town ya see, the Ray Household is said to be cursed.” He said, looking up at the house with a sad look in his eyes.

“Y-you mean the bodies are still there?” Wendy looked sick and a sick feeling settled in Gray’s stomach. If they went there, they would find the bodies of Camilla’s parents?

“Aye miss, long done being corpses, probably just bones now. Now if you lads and lasses will excuse me, I must get back to farmin’ the Plantin’ Season starts soon.” The elderly man hoisted his pitchfork onto his shoulder and sauntered away.

 

The trek up to the house was silent and heavy with emotion. Gray kept his eyes on the house, noticing the door hanging off one of its hinges and a brown crusted film-like substance coated the porch and the inside from what they could see. He realized with a shock that it was blood. As they entered the house one at a time they saw that blood coated absolutely everything. Dust covered the blood but they could tell it was definitely blood.

 

Gray heard Wendy gasp and held in a gasp of his own as he spotted two skeletons lying prone on the floor. One; the female of the two, was clasping the hand of the other, the male. These were Camilla’s parents, long dead and forgotten. Two holes were present in the foreheads of the skeletons, indicating some type of magical gun of sorts was the killing blow.

“Th-this is Annalise and Charles?” Lucy whispered and Gray walked around the skeletons, kneeling by their heads.

“We should bury them. Give them some kind of funeral. They both deserve that much.” He said quietly and the team nodded.

“Natsu, Gray, and I will do that. Wendy, Lucy, please search the house.” Erza said and they all nodded. Gray swallowed the lump in his throat and followed Erza outside the house.

 

……….

 

Lucy had to hold back tears as she walked through the house with Wendy. It was coated with dust and several pieces of furniture were tipped over. They decided to split up when they hit two bedrooms. Wendy took the left, Lucy took the right. She had to steel her nerves as she grasped the doorknob before taking a breath and opening it.

 

It was the master bedroom, a full size bed and dresser being the main furniture. Under one of the windows was a vanity table with a mirror. Old and expired makeup sat in neat drawers and there were several old yellowing drawings were hung in the mirror. On closer inspection, it was obvious the drawings were made by a toddler. One; a picture of a family, messily scribbled in cheap crayon, brought a smile to Lucy’s face. There was the father, the mother, and a little girl that was supposed to be being swung by the parents. The mother had blue hair and yellow eyes; Annalise. The father had grey eyes and black hair, Charles. The child was obviously Camilla, long black hair and yellow eyes, a pink dress being drawn as a triangle.

 

The other drawings were just as childish, all drawn by a toddler Camilla and signed in a bright purple crayon “ _ Camela Elienor Ray _ ”. Lucy delicately picked them up, shuffling them gently into a pile and putting them in her bag. She knew that Camilla would want them, she would probably want anything from this house, no matter how much she denied it.

 

Lucy searched the room, finding nothing else that she thought Camilla would want. As she finished searching; she saw something shining under the bed. Bending down, she saw it was a present that said

_ “Camilla, don’t open until your 18th birthday. Love, Mommy and Papa” _

 

She heard Wendy call out for her to come and look at something. She adjusted her bag, putting the small present inside, and went across the hall, gripping her whip in her hand just in case. Wendy had found what Lucy knew had been Camilla’s room. It was painted a soft yellow with pastel pink furniture, the floor was hardwood but rugs covered the floor under their feet. Wendy was on her hands and knees by the bed, looking under the bed at something.

“What is it Wendy?” Lucy asked and Wendy looked up,

“It looks like Camilla hid here when she was small. There’s a hollow space under the bed hidden by floorboards. I’m guessing that she hid here when whoever killed her parents came here?” Lucy got on her hands and knees, looking under the bed and seeing that there were indeed missing floorboards, exposing a hidden space under the bed.

 

“Lucy? Wendy?” Came Natsu’s voice and they both stood up, Wendy jumping in surprise and they left the room. The living area was free of the skeletons and Natsu and Gray were covered in mud.

“D-did you bury them?” Lucy asked and sighed in relief when they nodded.

“Erza’s outback finishing up. Did you find anything?” Gray asked and Lucy held up her bag.

“I found some pictures and things Camilla would like when we find her. I think she would want something to remember her parents and happy childhood by.” They all silently agreed after that to leave. They wouldn’t find any clues here, but they got something that in a way, was more important. But now the real search commenced for S Class Wizard Camilla Ray.

 

……….

 

Camilla opened her eyes with a groan. Her head and neck ached considerably. The clinking of shackles filled her ears as she tried to move. Shackles made of some unknown material bound her to an iron chair, her wrists behind her and her ankles bound to the chair legs. Her eyes widened as she realized she was in some kind of white padded room, the chair she sat in was at the center.

 

There was the creak of a heavy door opening and Camilla looked towards the sound. It was Mercenary. Her Kagune had disappeared, leaving her in a pristine yellow dress and a surgical apron that adorned her body. Her mask cleaned of blood and gore, the gleaming white flower taunting her. Now at closer inspection, Camilla realized it was a white rose. It was almost funny, white roses usually meant purity or innocence. Neither of the qualities represented Mercenary.

 

Mercenary sauntered, her dress swishing around her knees and she had her hands on her hips, mirth oozing from her body in waves and it didn’t take an idiot to figure out she was grinning behind that stupid mask of hers. A cart of unseen items was wheeled in behind her before the ones who wheeled the cart in left in a hurry. Mercenary stopped in front of Camilla, the bottom of her mask peeling away to reveal ruby red lips and straight teeth. She leaned down, grabbing Camilla’s face in her delicate hand. Camilla nearly gagged, her breath smelled of rotting blood and flecks of dried flesh was stuck in between her teeth.

“Oh how fun this will be! It’s like Christmas! Or perhaps it’s like my birthday. Oh right, it’s your birthday today isn’t it? Well consider this a present, you’re now my plaything and I can do whatever I like! Doesn’t that sound fun!?” She touched Camilla’s face, almost caressing it with a sick gentleness.

 

Camilla growled under her breath and snapped at Mercenary’s hand. She withdrew it quickly and slapped it hard across Camilla’s face. Camilla felt blood and spittle leave her mouth along with a tooth. It was quickly regenerated but that didn’t stop it from hurting. Her face was grabbed again by Mercenary and they were forced to make eye contact. Mercenary nearly cooed, holding her face for a split second more before releasing it, giving Camilla’s cheek a pat.

“Such a pretty specimen aren’t you? Oh how I can’t wait to ruin your gorgeous face. I wonder what it’ll be like? Getting to utterly destroy the SS Rank Ghoul Demon’s Teeth…..” A sickening grin crossed Mercenary’s face. Camilla gritted her teeth and resisted the urge to use her kagune, it would be useless since Mercenary was here and she had no idea how powerful she might be.

 

Pulling out a syringe, Mercenary flicked the needle to rid it of any air bubbles and looked at it with a morbid fascination.

“You know…. Our skin is thought to be invincible, to counteract that…. Edolas has developed a special substance called RC Suppressant. I tried it out just to make sure it worked, oh how fun it was to watch those ghouls struggle!” She turned and Camilla swallowed dryly, this didn’t sound good.

“But the one downside is that ghoul skin is practically impenetrable! Well except for one place…” Mercenary cackled and pulled down her eyelid,

“And that’s the mucosa!” She giggled gleefully before holding Camilla’s struggling head with a hand and forcing her eyelid down. Camilla let out a scream as the syringe was stabbed into her eye.

 

It seemed like forever before Camilla snapped awake. Mercenary must have knocked her out. Looking up, she saw Mercenary’s back and squinted against the bright light. There must’ve been other drugs in her system…. Why was everything swirling? She could feel the pounding of her heartbeat in her head, sweat dripping down her neck and back. With a groan, her head rolled back, eyes closing and slight pants coming from deep in her chest.

 

A hand grabbed her chin, forcing her head down so she looked into the black and red eyes of Mercenary.

“ _ They were pretty…. They glitter like stars…. _ ” She thought to herself, the room spinning until she just saw those pretty eyes, pretty eyes of black and red.

“ _ NO SNAP OUT OF IT! _ ” She shouted to herself, a moment of clarity coming and she shook her head, the pounding of her heartbeat returning and making her head spin. Mercenary cackled, a grin stretching across her face.

“Looks like the drugs are working. It’s amazing what you can do without magic huh?” She whispered next to Camilla’s ear.

 

The whole room disappeared in a swirl of colors, the bits of flesh stuck in Mercenary’s teeth turning into spiders and they crawled across her face, down her arms until they hit Camilla’s body. She let out a scream as the little bugs skittered up her arms and all over her body. She wanted them off off OFF!

 

The swirling colors and bugs and nightmares lasted forever. Camilla struggled to get away, she saw memories twisted into horrible nightmares. She saw everyone she knew turn into horrible monsters. SHE WANTED IT TO STOP!!

 

Everything cleared as water was splashed in her face. She let out a gasp, shivering as the freezing water dripped down her torso. Mercenary had a small frown,

“Hmm.. This isn’t all that fun is it? Your immune system is pretty good, the LSD is already wearing off.” She mused and pouted. Camilla had her eyes shut tightly, her head was pounding more than it had ever before and she hated it. Her arms; which were chained behind her back, ached and kept her from falling from her chair.

“Let’s see….. What else can I do?” She tapped her chin and thought, a grin on her ruby lips. Camilla gasped quietly, her chest heaving as she tried to regain her breath.

“Who…… Who are you?” She asked quietly and Mercenary looked down at her, a slight pout creasing her lips.

 

Suddenly Camilla couldn’t breath as Mercenary grasped her throat, lifting her up and the chair clattering to the ground, awkwardly suspended by the chains around her feet. Choked gasps came from Camilla as she struggled awkwardly. Mercenary’s eyes glittered and she reached up with her free hand and took her mask off.

 

Camilla’s widened and Mercenary cackled. As blackness overtook her vision, she found herself staring into her own eyes. Mercenary; her face the exact replica’s of Camilla’s, let her lips twist into a sick and twisted smile.


	15. Uncharted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> writing-normal text  
> bold writing-Ghoul Speaking  
> italicized writing-thoughts/dreams/speaking to Ghoul; different languages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *More extreme gore and themes of torture, drugs, and such.*

All that was heard in the large white room was screams. Mercenary; now identified as Camilla Delacross, giggled madly as she took a step back, a bloody nail clutched tightly in a pair of pliers that she held in her hand. Camilla Ray was hunched over, racking coughs and gasps being ripped from her lungs as tears and sweat ran down her face. Blood was dripping from her missing fingernails into a steadily growing pool below her. Mercenary ( _ let’s just call her that or I’ll get confused _ ), wiped her bloody hands on her apron.

“Your screams really are lovely, they really are. But I’m afraid they are rather distracting, should I remove your vocal chords or should I just make you be silent?” She crooned and bent at the waist, running her finger along Camilla’s jaw. Camilla’s eyes widened as she spoke and froze, she wouldn’t really do that would she? Her eyes widened even further and she started to struggle as Mercenary picked up a scalpel and ran her finger over the blade.

“Normally my kagune would do the job but I believe this would require more…. Precision. I wouldn’t want you to get to dirty now would I?” Camilla couldn’t help but let out a scream as the scalpel glinted in the light as it was brought down.

 

……….

 

Everyone was exhausted, Fairy Tail had searched throughout the night for Camilla but with no luck. Gray scuffed his feet as he held back a yawn, his feet leading him towards the Fairy Tail guild. He couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming worry for his missing team mate. She had so much happen to her since she had come back to Fairy Tail and then out of the blue she disappeared. He looked up to see he was at the guild and squinted through sleep crusted eyes to see something on the door of the guild.

 

It was a paper, stabbed to the door by what looked like a red crystalline object. Ripping it off, he opened it and felt his heart drop, a cold feeling running through his veins.

 

It wasn’t a note, it was a picture. A picture of Camilla. She had been missing for four days now and from the picture, she didn’t look to good. Her hair was stringy, matted with something. Gray had the feeling that it was blood.

 

She was slumped forward, back hunched, and arms tied behind her back. She was chained to a chair, it looked like the only thing that held her from toppling over.  Gray got a sick feeling in his stomach as he saw the mess that surrounded the chair. Blood was streaked everywhere, he couldn’t tell if it was hers or not. At the bottom of the photo was cursive handwriting and the words that were written made his blood run cold.

“ _ She’s a lovely toy, she makes absolutely beautiful screams. Better find her soon. Or else. _ ”

……….

 

Camilla screamed once again, she felt the pliers in Mercenary’s hands cut through her fingers, ripping them from her body. She heard the plunk as it fell into the bottom of the iron bucket. The bucket was half filled by now with fingers, toes, and nails. She panted, coughs making her chest spasm as she tried to take in oxygen.

 

Mercenary had not taken her vocal chords like she said she would, instead she had only damaged her throats severely. It healed, but not completely. A jagged scar criss crossed her neck that didn't heal and probably wouldn't. It didn’t help that she was practically starving. With the RC Suppressant in her system, she was defenseless. With a gasp, her surroundings swirled into a kaleidoscope of color.

 

_ *Camilla’s mind* _

 

_ The room around her swirled into different colors and sharpened like an image to be a field of roses. Camilla watched in horrified fascination as one of the roses twisted to become an ugly and cruel black. The thorns took on a sinister and dangerous look, the petals drooping as if it were wilting. _

_ “Well good morning to you.” She heard a giggle beside her and looked over, Ghoul’s familiar grin catching her eye. She wore a pristine white dress, the dress looking like a splash of white snow amongst the flowers. Camilla frowned in confusion, her breath slowly going back to a normal place. _

_ “W-what? Wh-where am I? What’s with the roses?” She rasped, her voice barely above a whisper. Ghoul let out a laugh, _

_ “We’re in your mind, you should know this! And come on, what do the roses mean?” She asked with a large grin. Camilla stared at the roses, more turning black before her very eyes. _

 

_ “The- the blue means… The blue means desire for the unattainable….. The maroon means…. Regret…. And the purple… the purple means….. Love?” She finished, now even more confused than before. Ghoul giggled, _

_ “Well then! Isn’t that interesting?” She ran a delicate finger over a purple rose, turning it black. _

 

_ Standing, Ghoul looked away, towards something seemingly invisible. _

_ “Well would you look at that? She wants to play again!” Ghoul grinned and as she disappeared, the roses twisted to the now familiar white room. _

_ *Reality* _

 

_ *Been tortured/missing for a total of two weeks now* _

 

Camilla let out another horrible scream as she was violently torn from her thoughts. A red hot knife sliced across her back, adding to the sliced flesh that was once her back. Mercenary cackled, raising the knife and sliced it down, cutting her guild mark from her body.

 

Tears streamed down Camilla’s face as she realized that technically, she was no longer a part of Fairy Tail now, her guild mark had been cruelly removed. A heartbroken sob left her lips as she heard Mercenary leave, whispering something unknown to someone.

 

……….

 

“Any leads? Anything?” Gray demanded and Levy McGarden looked up, shaking her head sadly.

“I’ve gone through almost all the documents we have of Camilla and everything we know about Mercenary. There’s just not enough information to even make a guess of where she is.” She said and Gray clenched his fists, his nails digging into his palms. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned, Juvia was looking up at him with worry.

“Perhaps we can check with her Master? I know you talked about Ms. Isabelle Beckett, maybe she would know something.” She said softly and Gray stared for a minute before nodding mutely.

 

“We can try that. Thank you Juvia. How about you and Gray go see this Isabelle. Natsu and I will go check this Purity for information. Don’t worry Juvia, we will be fine.” Erza said after seeing Juvia’s worried look. The girl nodded,

“We won’t be gone that long right? Maybe we should get going as soon as possible.” She said and the ice mage nodded.

 

When they reached Newshire, Gray was getting antsy. He maneuvered the town with Juvia staying by his side. They reached the stables with Johnathan and Gray took a deep breath and entered.

 

Johnathan was whistling a folk tune cheerfully as he groomed a horse. He noticed Gray and Juvia by the door.

“Gray! What brings you here? Who is this young lady? And where is Camilla?” He bellowed in his heavy accent. Gray couldn’t help but flinch, Juvia patted his shoulder and stepped forward.

“Excuse me sir, my name is Juvia. And…. We are here on behalf of Camilla. She was kidnapped.” She said and Johnathan’s heavy brows drew together and he stilled.

 

“Kidnapped? By who? Why aren’t you out looking for her?!” He nearly bellowed again but this time his voice was dangerously low, sending shivers down Gray’s spine. He swallowed,

“By someone called Mercenary. That’s why we came here; to see if Isabelle or you would have any ideas as to where she might be.” He said softly and at this Johnathan sighed.

“We will take the horses, let’s go.”

 

Gray took in the appearance of the house. It seemed like yesterday that he and Camilla was here for Christmas. He dismounted, helping Juvia down and they headed to the small cottage. Isabelle opened the door, her eyes looking on in interest as she spotted Gray.

“Hello again Gray, what brings you to Newshire?”

 

They were all seated around the fire now. Isabelle was pacing, the picture of Camilla with the letter clutched in her hands.

“You said she was taken by someone named Mercenary?” She demanded and Gray nodded,

“It was on her birthday.” At this Isabelle stopped, staring into the fire.

“I think the best place to check would be Purity but I wouldn’t know.” She murmured before turning swiftly.

“They would have the information you need. They have information on many gh- other members.” She looked at Johnathan and he nodded, agreeing with his wife’s words. She wrote down something on a piece of paper and handed it to Gray;

“These are all the locations I could think of where Camilla and Mercenary might be. There might be an old underground shelter from the Dragon King Festival. According to stories, it was used as a hidden hospital and safe house though it didn’t do much good as the Dragons were too powerful. It is close to Magnolia, check there if you find no other information about their whereabouts.”

 

……….

 

Natsu clenched his fists as he and Erza stood at the door to Purity Headquarters. Juvia had been correct when she said it was intimidating. The building towered over the wizards, lit by candle light and no guards at the doors. Erza slammed her palms against the doors and they opened.

 

Inside was luxurious, candles lighting up the place and gleaming hardwood floors. Four guards stood on the inside and rushed to attack when they spotted the two mages. Natsu gritted his teeth and leapt into action.

“ **_FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!_ ** ” He bellowed and crushed his fist into the face of one of the guards. Erza took down another with her  _ Heaven’s Wheel Armor _ and Natsu took down the last two with a  _ Fire Dragon’s Roar _ . More guards flooded out but they all stopped and left at a piercing whistle.

“While a fight would be all to tempting to watch, I’m afraid it would be too destructive. Please refrain from destroying this place wizards.” Came a calm voice that sent a chill down Natsu’s spine.

 

They looked up and saw a man with very pale skin and slicked back bleached hair. His eyes were what scared Natsu. The whites of the eyes were black and the iris was a frightening red, crimson veins. He held a wine glass in one hand, his other behind his back. He wore a suit, a pale green scarf around his neck in place of a tie.

 

“Who are you?” Natsu roared, the ground around his feet lighting up in flames. He ground his teeth, if they didn’t get answers soon then he was going to start pounding heads.

“You are the ones who broke in and took down my Master’s guards. I should be asking you the same thing. But I already know that. You must have come for Miss Ray didn’t you?” He chuckled and swirled his drink. Erza pointed her sword at him.

“We have, where is she?” She demanded darkly and the man shrugged,

“I haven’t a single clue, my Master has taken her some place I know not of.” He said with a growing grin.

 

The air around Natsu grew hotter and hotter till it was searing.

“You better tell us where she is or else I’m gonna start bashing heads.” He growled and the mysterious man raised an eyebrow,

“My my, if it isn’t Natsu Dragneel….. Miss Ray didn’t say anything about knowing such destructive brutes such as yourself. Then again, she is quite the brute herself isn’t she? Miss Camilla Eleanor Ray, also known as Demon’s Teeth, most savage person besides my Master herself.” He sneered and set his wineglass on a table. Natsu frowned, Demon’s Teeth? Camilla?

“Who is Demon’s Teeth?” Erza asked and the man threw back his head, laughing loudly.

“Oh that’s rich! You don’t even know the backstory behind one of your own guild mates? HA! You’ll just have to ask the monster herself, if you can find her anyway.”

 

Natsu cut the man off by rushing forward and slamming the man against a wall.

“Where is Camilla?!” He shouted and lit his fists on fire. The man eyed the fire and swallowed.

“I don’t know-” The man had a flaming fist driven into his face and he yelled in pain.

“WHERE IS CAMILLA RAY?!?!” Natsu roared and he set himself ablaze, the flames around his arm getting dangerously close to the man’s clothes.

“In the forests of Magnolia! That’s all I know!” The man cried and Natsu dropped him, snarling in the man’s direction as he turned back to Erza who watched with a glare.

“We best get back as soon as possible. The forests surrounding Magnolia are huge. It’ll take a while to search everywhere.” She said and Natsu nodded.

  
“ _ Wherever you are Camilla. Please be okay. _ ”


	16. Stealth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> writing-normal text  
> bold writing-Ghoul Speaking  
> italicized writing-thoughts/dreams/speaking to Ghoul; different languages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *More extreme gore and themes of torture, drugs, and such.*

**_Total amount of torture: 5 Months (Yes it’s a lot of time and sorry for that. But I had to change timeline stuff so it would fit the storyline)_ **

 

Gray sat with his head bowed as he stared at the floor of the guild hall. Makarov was currently organizing another search party for Camilla Ray. After four months, he didn’t know if they would find her anymore. He nearly gave up hope but then they found clues, sporadic and uneven in pattern, but they were clues of sorts, mostly just human footprints and more of those stupid letters with pictures of Camilla. He ground his teeth together as he remembered the photos. 

 

Each one was worse than the last, her hair had started turning white. According to Levy that was because of whatever stress and pain she was being put through. The most recent photo was the one he held in his hands. 

 

Camilla’s hair was nearly completely white, there was the odd black chunk mixed in but it was primarily a dead looking white. She had a blindfold around her eyes that looked soaked in blood. Her clothing was shredded and she had wounds and scars that didn’t look like they’d heal. Her veins were a bruised purple and stood out like paint on parchment. She was so skinny now, obviously having lost a lot of weight. At the bottom of the picture was another note.

“ _ Poor little toy is breaking down. Better hurry lover boy. _ ”

 

Gray let out a soft growl at the note and thought of places she could be. They hadn’t found any underground shelter like Isabelle Beckett had said, not even a trace. It was like Camilla disappeared off the face of Earthland.

 

“Gray, I need you to search in the area where the shelter is again. Just one more time my boy please.” Makarov looked worse for wear, he looked disheveled and tired but didn’t cease looking for his surrogate granddaughter. Gray nodded numbly, pocketing the picture and leaving the guild and going out into the sunshine. He wanted to scream, how could people be so happy when someone he cared for so deeply be gone? 

 

Just as he reached the forest he stopped; cared for so deeply? Yeah he cared for Camilla… But in what way? He remembered looking for her after she yelled at them when she had gotten seriously hurt, they nearly touched then. The memory made him crack a smile. She had been so embarrassed; granted he had been too, but it had been weird to see her so embarrassed.

He remembered Christmas. How scary Isabelle was at first, seeing Camilla turn bright red at some conversation that she had heard. He remembered the total awe he felt when he saw her in the dress her Master had picked out and how happy he felt around her in general.

 

He remembered the fear he felt when he saw her having a night terror. He had been so scared to do anything, to see someone so powerful, so weak. Now he was seeing that very image in photos.

 

How did he care for Camilla? Could he by chance, care for her as something more than a friend? Did he even dare to say that he  _ loved _ her? At this point, he wanted to say yes. 

 

Stopping by a tree, he stared at the small stack of pictures of Camilla. All were the ones the kidnapper had sent them, always nailed to the front of the guild hall. Even if they watched it all night, somehow the pictures would appear as if by teleportation. 

( _ it’s not actually, just slight of hand, you know, classic magician style _ )

 

He made himself a promise right then and there. He would find Camilla and tell her how he felt. Even if he broke his heart in the process.

  
  


……….

 

_ *Camilla’s Mind* _

_  
__“Why?” Camilla whispered, her voice scratchy and nearly monotone. She watched the roses, more and more of them turning black as her composure crumbled away like bits of paper. She was immobile in the flowers, the petals tickling her tearstained cheeks and the thorns inflicting pain on her open wounds._

 

_ Her fingers and toes were raw and nearly red, the nails a pure pitch black. The skin around her knuckles and the knuckles of her toes were frayed and raw, the old skin a stark contrast to the torn skin of her fingers. The shackles around her wrists and ankles rubbed the skin raw till it bled. Chunks of her hair fell into her face and she noticed the stark white color taking up most of the previous midnight black. _

 

_ “What are you doing?” She heard Ghoul ask as the ghoul knelt next to her. Camilla didn’t answer, instead focusing on the gaping scar that used to be her guild mark. Tears fell down her cheeks as she remembered the single mark that was so precious to her. _

_ “Oh will you stop blubbering like a baby? It’s giving me a headache! It’s not like those Fairy brats will want you if they ever find you again. They’d probably have you executed once they discover what you are.” Ghoul snickered, covering her red painted lips with a delicate hand. _

 

_ “They’d hate me?” Camilla asked softly, coughing afterwards. Ghoul snorted, resting her chin in her palm. _

_ “Hate you? Honey they’d despise you. They’d obviously kill you, or at the very least, they’d turn you into the Magic Council and let them do the job. Maybe Makarov would kill you, wouldn’t that be fun? He doesn’t care for you anyway, not truly.” _

 

_ Camilla shook her head at this, _

_ “Stop it.” She whimpered, she wanted to cover her ears but couldn’t because her hands hurt so badly. _

_ “We both know you’d end up killed. They don’t want murderers like you there.” Ghoul hummed. _

_ “No……” Camilla sobbed but couldn’t help but think. Would they really kill her? She watch a tear drip onto a purple rose as it twisted to black. _

_ “Yup! He would!” Ghoul cheered, popping the ‘p’. _

 

_ “How pathetic!” Came a hard voice. Camilla looked up and saw Makarov staring down at her with a cold gaze. He scowled and turned away. _

_ “G-Gr-Grandpa!” Camilla tried to scramble to her feet but was knocked to the ground as Makarov grew in size and whirled, smacking her hard across the face. _

_ “Don’t talk to me you piece of filth. I don’t even know why you’re S Class, you are too weak and a disgrace to the Fairy Tail name.” He sneered. Camilla stared up in shock, her face hot and the skin tight from all the tears shed.  _

_ “N-no! I-I’m not!” She broke off in coughs and tried to stand but the pain was too great as more and more roses turned black. She saw those at her feet twist to become the horrifying blackened flower she saw all around her. _

 

_ “Didn’t you hear him? You are a disgrace! You should be grateful that Mercenary removed your guild mark!” Golden red rimmed eyes met a steady blue as she stared into the eyes of Gray Fullbuster. He had his arms crossed, a glare hiding the fury and hatred behind his eyes. Camilla stared in wordless shock on her knees as he let his ice magic curl around his fingers. _

_ “I don’t know how anyone could care for a ghoul. Much less a monster like you.” He snapped and it felt like the world around Camilla froze. She watched as the last flower turned black and heard the voices of her guildmates echo in her head. _

_ “ _ **_A monster like you……_ ** _ ” _

 

_ At those words, Camilla let out the loudest scream she could, clutching at her head as the words echoed over and over. Heartbroken sobs were torn from her throat, her chest spasming as she choked on tears and cries. _

_ “I’M NOT!! I SWEAR I’M NOT A MONSTER!” _


	17. Secluded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> writing-normal text  
> bold writing-Ghoul Speaking  
> italicized writing-thoughts/dreams/speaking to Ghoul; different languages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *More extreme gore and themes of torture*

**_Total amount of torture: 5 Months_ **

 

Camilla’s hair was pure white, it hung in strands chopped messily to her chin and stuck to her face. Her face was sunken in, her skin paler than it had ever been, eyes red rimmed and swollen with tears. She was hunched over, the only thing keeping her from falling over was her arms chained behind her. Her hands were stuck in fists, her fingers and toes raw and red, old skin torn and frayed around the knuckles. Her fingernails and toenails were a deep black.

 

Dries tears and blood crusted her face, making her skin feel hot and tight. Her body was coated in blood and fecal matter and vomit and other bodily fluids. Her closed eyes and shallow breathing made her look dead, as if she were a starving corpse.

 

The room around her was stained red, it used to be white, pristine and perfect. Now it was stained crimson, some dry and crusting off, some dripping wet. A mess of bodily fluids drenched the room, giving it a foul stench that resembled death.

 

Mercenary had disappeared, having left the room a while to ‘ _let my toy fester in pain_ ’. Camilla wanted to cry but she had no tears left. She didn't want to feel anything anymore, she didn't want to be in pain.

 

There was yelling, explosions, the sounds of bodies falling to the ground in heaps.  She heard the doors to the room burst open with a bang, the sound grating on her ears. The thumping of feet made her want to open her eyes but she didn't. She was so tired, so so tired…. Someone stopped in front of her, kneeling down and looking into her face, obviously taking in her appearance.

 

The person grasped her shoulder with one hand, the other cupping her face. When she opened her eyes, she swore she was dreaming. Gray crouched in front of her, worry in his eyes and a concerned look creasing his brows, not caring that he got the mess on his hands. A weak smile tried to tug at Camilla’s mouth but all she managed was a twitch of her lips, she leaned her head into his hand with closed eyes, seeking the coolness his skin gave.

“Oh Camilla….” Gray whispered and Camilla tried laughing but coughed, something warm dripping down her lips. Gray’s eyes widened and he broke her chains, his magic cool and refreshing. Camilla collapsed forward and he caught her, sitting back onto the floor. He smelled so nice, sweet and cold and calm. Sitting back, ignoring the blood, Gray held her in his arms, her head on his chest as he rubbed her back.

“I was so worried about you Camilla…..” he sighed and ran a hand softly through her hair. His fingers sent tingles down her spine, making her close her eyes again but she opened them quickly. When she closed her eyes she saw the black flowers and her guild mates.

“ _You're a monster._ ” They said and she closed her eyes, grinding her teeth together.

 

“Camilla? Come on open your eyes please…..” Gray pleaded, shaking her shoulders once very softly. Camilla grimaced and opened her eyes,

“It hurts Gray, it hurt so much. She wouldn't stop! She just kept taking and taking and-” Camilla started hyperventilating and panicking. She was going to come back wasn't she? Mercenary was going to come back, she was going to keep taking her fingers. Shewouldn’tstoptaking-. Gray held her in a tight hug,

“It’s okay Camilla, it's okay. I'm here, she won't take anything else. She won't come back. You're safe.” Gray whispered in her ear, rocking them both softly.

 

There was another bang and more footsteps.

“Gray! Did you find her?!” It was Natsu, Camilla could feel the heat of his magic. Gray looked back and nodded. Natsu let out a _Fire Dragon’s Roar_ at an unseen opponent.

“We have to get going! Come on let's get Camilla and go!” Natsu shouted and sent his _Fire Dragon Wing Attack_ at more opponents.

Gray stood up, one arm under her knees, the other supporting her back. Her head rested at his shoulder, her arms weakly resting around his neck. He stopped by Natsu, the Dragon Slayer taking in her appearance.

“Camilla……” he stared for a full minute before they both started running to leave the wretched room.

 

……….

 

Gray held Camilla close as the two mages sprinted through the forest. The nighttime air was cool against the skin, offering little relief to Camilla. She was painfully light, light enough to definitely be worried. Her face was streaked with blood, human body fluids, and dried crusted tears, her cheeks and eyes sunken in. He tried to be gentle as he dodged trees and guards, letting Natsu for once do all the work. He tried to adjust Camilla in his arms, her short gasps and grunts of pain making his heart ache.

 

They escaped the guards and made it to the guild. Everyone had left save for Team Natsu, Makarov, and Porlyusica. Natsu shoved the door open and Gray made his way through the tables to the infirmary. Lucy and Wendy jumped in fear but stiffened once they saw who Gray was holding.

“CAMILLA!” They shouted and Camilla jumped, tightening her grip around Gray’s neck as she began to shake.

“Shhhh. She’s scared and in pain.” He said and they nodded, quieting down.

 

Camilla was shaking furiously by the time they got to the infirmary. She was pale, her skin flaming hot, a cold sweat covering her skin and soaking what was left of her clothing. Worry made a cold pit in Gray’s stomach as he lay her on a hospital bed. Porlyusica momentarily shooed them out so she could be changed and cleaned of waste. Lucy and Wendy stayed behind to help. The damage done would heal physically, but mentally was a completely different story.

 

When they were allowed back in, Camilla was in a hospital gown with bandages covering most of her body. She had her eyes closed, breathing slowly. Gray sat in a chair at her side, taking her hand. She opened her eyes slowly, they were red rimmed, swollen from what he assumed was crying.

“How are you feeling now?” He asked softly, Camilla looked down, her hair now the stark white instead of glossy black and chopped unevenly to her chin. She looked away, eyes glancing downwards.

“Everything hurts.” Her voice was raspy, rough, flat, and lifeless. Gray frowned, holding her hand with both of his.

“I’m so sorry Camilla, I should have found you sooner.” He said, his voice cracking. She looked over to him now; eyes dull.

“You tried.” Was all she said.

 

Gray stayed with Camilla all night, trying to get her to talk but to no avail. She gave short one or two word answers and never looked him in the eye. Though she never removed her hand from his, he never felt more far away.

 

Camilla had fallen asleep, Gray was still holding her hand, running his thumb up and down the prominent veins in her wrist. Her eyelids fluttered, her body shifting in her sleep. She frowned in her sleep, eyebrows furrowing. She made a panicked noise and Gray looked up. She started moving, shifting in her sleep. He gently put a hand on her shoulder,

“Camilla wake up it's a nightmare.” He whispered and she jolted awake. Her eyes were wide and pupils dilated. She glanced around before leaning backwards, free hand going up to cover her face. Soft cries came from her.

“I saw it again Gray….. Every day I was there. Every time I close my eyes I see _her_! I just want it to stop!” She gasped and Gray pursed his lips before standing up from his chair and sitting next to her on the hospital bed, pulling her close to him.

 

She was shaking uncontrollably, shivering like a leaf. She leaned into his side, clutching the fabric of his shirt as he adjusted himself on the bed and held her close. She let out small gasps and cries, shaking as if there were an earthquake.

“I’m so sorry Camilla, I can’t say that enough. I really wish that I had been there sooner-”

“But you were there!” Camilla’s voice rose to a shout and Gray froze, a frown becoming evident. Just what did she mean?

 

“What do you mean?” He asked softly.

“You were there! In my head! You- you and Makarov- and the guild! You were all there! You were all there in my head! You said I shouldn’t be in Fairy Tail! You all called me a monster!” She wailed and clutched at her head, fingers yanking at her hair. Gray froze, time seemed to slow down. Calling her a monster? The only thing he could think of was that this Mercenary person must have used something to make her think that.

 

Gray scooted closer,

“Camilla calm down-”

“STOP IT!” She screamed, scrambling away and tumbling off the bed. Gray shot to his feet, going to help her but she scooted away.

“STAY AWAY!” She held out a hand to stop him, eyes wide and dilated with panic. She was shaking so much, and it broke Gray’s heart.

“Camilla, I’m trying to help you. Calm down please.” He pleaded with her but she shook her head frantically.

“GO AWAY!” The door to the room burst open and Team Natsu burst in, disheveled from sleep and panicked.

 

“What’s going on?!” Erza demanded and Gray shook his head, crouching a few feet from Camilla.

“She’s going nuts! She isn’t calming down!” He exclaimed and dodged a fist that was thrown wildly by Camilla. She was staring at them all in fear, whispering to herself as tears cascaded down her face. Something inside her looked broken, as if it had been lost, never to be found. His own eyes burned with tears. Wendy crept forward on her hands and knees.

“Camilla? It’s me Wendy, we want to help. Can you let us get closer so we can help?” She asked softly, soothingly as if talking to a frightened animal. She reached out a hand to touch Camilla. Then Camilla reacted.

 

She struck out with her foot and caught Wendy in the chest, sending the younger girl flying across the room.

“WENDY!” Lucy screamed and they whirled to look at Camilla and all froze. Her eyes were changing. An inky black bled into the sclera, her irises deepening to become a dark blood red. Her tears even seemed slightly tinted pink.

“Camilla?” Natsu whispered and Camilla’s demonic looking eyes snapped to his.

“N-no…. Nononono! I’m not a monster! I can’t be!” Her voice continued to rise and she tried to scoot further backwards, her back hitting a wall. Her chest heaved and as much as Gray wanted to get closer, he couldn’t fight the overwhelming fear he felt. Just what was Camilla? How did her eyes change? He had so many questions he didn’t hear Camilla go silent as she stared at the floor. When he snapped back to the present, all he heard was the silent quick breaths of Camilla.

 

Soon, her cries subsided and a new sound was heard. Gray snapped to attention, what was that noise? Then he heard it again, this time a little louder. Then again and Gray realized it was laughter. Soft giggles were heard and Gray saw Camilla’s shoulders shaking.

“That's right….. they do think I'm a monster……” she murmured almost in a daze. Gray froze at the tone in her voice. It sounded delusional, almost insane.

“Camilla we don’t think you’re a-”

“DON’T LIE TO ME!” She shrieked and her eyes shot to meet theirs, she looked insane, not all the way there. She stood on shaky legs as giggles made her shake. Gray stood, holding an arm out as he took a cautious step forward. He had to get her to calm down. She stiffened when she heard him move and then suddenly she was gone, a gust of wind blowing past them as she disappeared from view. When a window shattered, they all realized she had actually thrown herself out the infirmary window and they saw her form disappearing as she got further and further away from the Guild, headed towards the forest. Natsu lit up in flames.

“Let’s go!! We have to get to her before something bad happens!”


	18. Cloistered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> writing-normal text  
> bold writing-Ghoul Speaking  
> italicized writing-thoughts/dreams/speaking to Ghoul; different languages

Camilla muttered under her breath as she stumbled through the forest. Her body ached and she felt her back heat up as her Kagune wanted to be released from the confines of her back. She stopped in a clearing, looking around and humming a mindless tune.

“ **You've really done it this time haven't you Lamby?** ” She heard Ghoul and a snarl curled Camilla’s lips.

“You did this!” She shrieked out loud and threw herself at Ghoul. Her hands went around Ghoul’s neck and the girl's eyes widened, her mouth opening and a strangled gasp escaping her as the two of them tumbling to the ground.

“You broke me!” Camilla was growling, her teeth grinding together and her hands tightening. Ghoul’s face was turning blue, her Kagune unable to escape. Camilla stopped in shock when Ghoul disappeared in a mist of dust. She sat back on her heels, her hospital gown covered in dirt and twigs, the pants and shirt underneath stained brown from her stumbling through the forest.

 

“CAMILLA!” Came the voices of Team Natsu. She looked up from the ground and stumbled to her feet. Why were they coming after her? They were just calling her a monster weren’t they? A giggle erupted from her throat and she ran a hand through her hair, the white tresses flowing like water through her fingers. Lucy, Wendy, and Erza burst into the clearing and stopped dead as her black and red eyes bore into their own eyes.

 

“Camilla? Please stop running, we want to help you?” Lucy whimpered and Camilla growled.

“Stop lying! Why would you want to help a monster like me? You guys said it yourself! I am a monster!” She snarled and hunched over, her Kagune starting to bubble and pop at her back. Erza held up her hands as if surrendering.

“You aren’t a monster Camilla, please. Calm down so we can talk.” She talked in a tone of voice that one would use with soothing a scared animal. Her tone made Camilla see red and she curled her lips back.

“You are….. JUST LIKE THEM! You say I’m not a monster but I am! I know that now that you all told me. Why would someone want a Ghoul like me? HAH! I bet even Makarov is just the same as the rest of you!” She let out a scream and her Kagune exploded with a force that made her hips buck forward. The crimson tentacles of her Rinkaku surged forward like spears and her Koukaku encased her arms to transform them into deadly claws.

 

The trio scattered, eyes wide and faces pale with fear. Wendy and Lucy tumbled to the ground, their sudden movement throwing them off balance. This caught Camilla’s attention and she shot towards them like a shark towards blood. She ripped them apart from each other and held one in each hand by their throats. They clawed at her Koukaku but it was useless, she had an iron grip, the same grip she had used to obliterate Ghoul. Erza used her _Heaven’s Wheel Armor_ but Camilla’s Rinkaku blocked any swords that came her way.

 

Something burning hit Camilla’s back and she dropped the two girls with a shriek. Whirling she saw someone she hadn't seen in a long time. It was Loke or rather Leo the Lion.

“Little kitty wants to play!” She cackled and sent a tentacle flying towards him. It clipped his side and he disintegrated in golden light.

“Sorry I couldn't do more Princess.” He gasped and disappeared. Lucy let out a cry of pain as her Celestial Spirit disappeared before her eyes. Camilla turned back to face the girls and they froze as she stalked towards them like a predator towards prey.

 

……….

 

Gray panted as he sprinted through the forest. He and Natsu had scoured the whole town but came up with nothing. That’s when Natsu had heard faint screaming that came from the forest. He identified the sound as Wendy and Lucy which made the fear they were feeling so much worse. It was the dead of night and it was eerily silent, causing Gray’s mind to wander as he ran. Just what was Camilla? What had she been hiding? Did Makarov know?

 

They made it to the girls just in time. Just as the two skidded to a stop at the source of the noise, Erza flew between them. Gray whirled and ran to help his friend, she was worn and battered, her armor turning back into normal clothes.

“What happened?” He asked in surprise, he expected her to be in the best shape of all of them but she looked like she was going to keel over any minute. She grunted as she sat up,

“Camilla’s completely lost it.” She whispered and pointed. Gray turned and felt his heart stop.

 

Camilla stood in the middle of the clearing, angry and _terrifying_. She had red tentacles that protruded from her back that blocked any attack that was thrown her way. Red claws encased her arms up to her shoulders and she slashed and cut at anyone who tried to approach her.

“I- I sent Wendy to get Makarov, we didn’t want her getting hurt. She’s strong, but she would be killed if she attempted to fight Camilla with her in this state.” Erza said as Gray helped propped her against a tree. He nodded and watched Natsu get Lucy away from Camilla and out of the range of her tentacles, Camilla screaming unintelligible words and cackling at them. Gray gritted his teeth and stood,

“Stay here Erza, let Natsu and me handle this.” He said and leapt into battle.

 

Instantly he realized this was going to be harder than he anticipated. Camilla was as quick as a snake and quite possibly insane. She had a horrifying snarl twisting her face into something animalistic. She slashed at him with her claws and he froze it.

“CAMILLA!” He shouted to her in hopes of getting to her, maybe calming her down that way. She didn’t listen, only muttered unintelligible words under her breath.

“CAMILLA LISTEN TO ME!” He bellowed and she froze, allowing him a moment to get in close to her. She looked up at him with those black and red eyes, eyes widening as she had a moment of clarity.

“G-Gray? Wh-what’s going on?” She whispered and Gray cupped her face gently,

“It’s alright Camilla, we just need you to calm down so we can help you.” Those words set her off again. Her face twisted back into a snarl and she kicked him away with a force that would most definitely leave a bruise.

“YOU’RE JUST LIKE THEM!” She screamed at him as Gray skidded in the dirt.

“You say it’s alright. That everything is OKAY! HOW IS IT OKAY?” She demanded angrily and stalked towards him, tentacles pulsing an angry red.

“YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT SHE DID TO ME!” She blocked Natsu and Erza and leapt at Gray, claws extended towards him with the intent to kill.

 

He rolled out of the way last minute and stood, using his _Ice Make Magic_ to create a cage around her. His heart ached towards Camilla, he wanted her to calm down so they could talk.

“Camilla what are you talking about?” He asked softly, standing a couple paces away from the cage. She growled and used her tentacles to break the cage into pieces.

“SHE BROKE SOMETHING! SHE BROKE ME!” She shrieked and kicked Erza away to rest by Lucy. Gray dodged a tentacle and used his magic to freeze the tentacles. A pain filled shriek was torn from Camilla as the appendages were frozen to the ground. Natsu ran forward,

“ **_FIRE DRAGON SECRET ART: CRIMSON LOTUS: FIRE DRAGON’S FIST!_ ** ” He bellowed and the attack rendered Camilla unconscious. She crumpled to the ground, motionless.

 

Gray scrambled to his feet and ran over to her side, using a hand to turn her face towards him. Her body was burned and smoking but as Gray watched, tiny threads crept across her skin and before he knew it, she was healed of all burns. All that was left was the scar at her throat from her time with Mercenary. The tentacles and claws disintegrated to red dust that vanished, leaving the five of them alone in the clearing.


	19. Isolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> writing-normal text  
> italicized writing-thoughts/dreams/different languages

Camilla was restrained now in the infirmary. Special metal cuffs that Makarov had said would restrain her were cuffed around her wrists and ankles. A magical barrier had been set up just in case. They watched her, waiting for her to wake up as Wendy healed their wounds. Luckily, Camilla hadn’t drawn blood on Gray or Natsu, but Erza, Lucy, and Wendy had been heavily injured. Wendy, the little fighter, was fighting through the pain to heal all their injuries.

 

“What is Camilla?” Natsu asked as Wendy put a plaster bandage on his cheek. Makarov sighed from his chair, he rubbed his face.

“She’s a ghoul.” Everyone froze, Gray stared wide-eyed at Makarov. Camilla? A ghoul? 

“She wanted to keep it a secret for fear that someone would turn her over to the Magic Council. As you know, her parents were murdered. I found her on her third birthday, the day they were killed. I took her in before I knew she was a ghoul.” Makarov explained, taking their silence as a way to continue.

“Ghouls, are creatures that function and act like a human being. But they are different in the way that they have Kagune….. And that they eat human flesh, they physically cannot eat human food.” That caused an uproar.

“But she hasn’t eaten us!’

“She drinks coffee all the time!”

“What are you saying Gramps?!” 

 

Makarov held up a hand and they went quiet.

“She hasn’t eaten you or anyone in the guild because we continuously have a room that is stocked with corpses from criminals or patients who die in hospitals. Porlyusica helps me obtain them so we can have enough to sustain Camilla.” Gray felt sick, to know that they actually had corpses in the guild was horrifying.

 

Gray watched Camilla under the glimmering field that covered Camilla, protecting them from her. He didn’t know what to feel, this was so much information it made his head and his heart hurt. 

“You know you don't have to look so pained. If you're horrified just say so.” Came a voice and Gray whirled to see Camilla looking through the force field. It was silent as they all stared at her. She didn’t move, only tested her restraints slightly before staring at the ceiling.

“Is Makarov telling the truth? About you being a ghoul?” Wendy whimpered and Camilla sighed,

“Yes….. I am a ghoul. So far only four people in the guild know. Makarov and Porlyusica of course. But also Juvia and Gajeel.” She said and Gray frowned.

“Why did you tell Juvia and Gajeel and not us?” Erza asked and Camilla looked to the side. A look of regret twisted her face and she grimaced briefly before answering.

 

“I-I was around 15 I think. I…… I wasn’t in the best mindset. I had lost control and was completely succumbed to my ghoul side. Someone had paid me to kill someone in Phantom Lord and I agreed. I got a bit carried away and that was when I met Juvia and Gajeel for the first time. Long story short, I ended up injuring them both badly before I ran off. I didn’t realize they had joined Fairy Tail until I ran off into the woods after being injured and confined to a wheelchair.” She said, not meeting their eyes.

“H-how many people did you kill?” Wendy asked softly and Camilla winced,

“At Phantom Lord? Well….. I don’t really know… I think around 20…. But in my whole lifetime? To many to count.” She looked away, eyes shadowed as she let the words sink in.

 

“Wh-what damage did I do?” She whispered after a little while, looking up at them. She noticed Wendy using her magic to heal them all. She clenched her jaw and looked to Makarov.

“H-how bad was I?” She asked and Makarov frowned,

“While trying to calm you down, they had to send Wendy away for fear of you killing her. You very nearly got Lucy and Erza before Gray and Natsu stepped in. According to Erza, you nearly calmed down, but you were set off again and nearly killed them both. You had every intention to do so.” He said and Camilla tensed, staring at the ceiling and as Gray watched, a single tear fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks, the tear glimmering in the light from the forcefield. One after another, tears fell and soaked her hair and the pillow beneath her. She was biting her lip, all cries muffled by her sinking her teeth into the flesh of her lip. 

 

……….

 

Camilla stared at the ceiling through the golden veil of the magic force field, biting her lip to stop any cries from escaping. She had had enough crying for a lifetime but that didn’t stop the tears from falling. She had almost killed the people she cared for most. She didn’t remember much from her time lost to insanity, all she really remembered was choking Ghoul and Ghoul turning to dust, then…. It seemed like it was blank. She vaguely heard soft talking and footsteps leaving the room. 

 

Slowly, the magic field dissipated, leaving everything unobstructed by the magic. Makarov waved his hand, her cuffs releasing her from the bed and allowing her to sit upright on the bed. They were then sealed as to not let her escape, hands in her lap, legs sealed to the bed. She stared in confusion, weren’t they going to cart her away to the Magic Council? Sure she was part of the guild, but she just tried to murder them all. Makarov met her gaze and patted her knee.

“Gray asked to speak with you alone.” He said quietly before nodding to the ice mage and leaving, leaving the two of them in silence.

 

Neither of them spoke. Camilla had her eyes cast downward, if she were to look up then she’d start crying again. She jumped when a cool hand was placed on top of hers. Her eyes shot up to meet Gray’s, his were swirling with emotions. Worry, confusion, sadness? He was sitting on a chair directly across from her, leaning forward in order to clasp her hands.

 

“I thought you wouldn’t want to talk to me. I’m a ghoul.” She said and looked away, tensing as she felt his hand on her cheek, turning her to look at him.

“I want to understand Camilla. Why didn’t you tell us? We would’ve understanded.” He said quietly and Camilla jerked her face away from his hand.

“You don’t understand Gray! I murdered people! I  _ ate  _ them! I couldn’t have just said ‘Oh hey just so you know I eat people! Hope we can still be friends!’ I’m wanted by the Magic Council Gray! I’m honestly surprised you haven’t turned me in yet.” She glared at the floor, ignoring Gray’s hands holding her own.

“You’re a part of our guild Camilla. We didn’t become friends based on what you were. We became your friends based on personality. We wouldn’t turn you in, we care for you too much.”

“You still don’t understand!” She argued and glared at him, his face softened.

“Then help me understand Camilla.” He said softly, Camilla clenched her jaw.

“I’ve killed people Gray. You all stand for peace, happiness, adventure. I’m just a wolf in sheep's clothing. I’m going to end up hurting you if I stay.” She said and Gray’s eyes widened slightly. 

“What are you saying Camilla?” He asked and Camilla swallowed, her thoughts going a mile a minute. It was strange without Ghoul there, she felt so…. Empty…

 

“I’m saying that it’d be better if I just left the guild. I don’t even have a guild mark anymore, it’s not like I’m apart of the guild anyway.” She said and Gray’s expression morphed to one of concern.

“What do you mean you don’t have a guild mark anymore?” He asked softly, he honestly looked scared and for the life of her, Camilla couldn’t figure out why.

 

“Wh-when I was with Mercenary…. She-” Camilla paused, taking a deep breath as memories flashed before her eyes. She took a minute and calmed her thoughts.

“When I was with Mercenary….. She- she took a knife and cut my guild mark from my back….. She removed it. So technically I’m no longer a member of Fairy Tail.” She finished quietly and used a hand to wipe away stray tears. Gray looked horrified, scared, and worried at the same time.

“We-we could get you a new mark Camilla. Makarov wouldn’t mind, I don’t think he wants to lose you. We don’t want to lose you either.” He said and held her hands tighter.

 

Camilla pulled away, clenching her hands into fists.

“Gray you still don’t understand what I’m trying to say! Mercenary removed my guild mark, I nearly killed you! I’m a danger to Fairy Tail! It would be better if I were to just leave! You need to forget about me. Forget that I even existed and I’ll just disappear-” The only indication of what Gray was going to do next was the tightening of his grip around her hands. 

“You can’t leave Camilla.” He said and she glared.

“I’m a danger to Fairy Tail! What part of that don’t you understand!” She snapped and suddenly all thoughts of that ceased as Gray lunged forward and captured her lips in a kiss.


	20. Incommunicado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> writing-normal text  
> italicized writing-thoughts/dreams/different languages

Camilla froze stiff, she forgot to breath. Gray cupped her face gently, eyes closed as he pushed his lips closer to hers. His lips were soft, cool to the touch. Her eyes were blown wide as he pulled away. He watched her reaction, breathing lightly.

“You can’t leave Camilla. I love you too much to let you go.” He said softly and her eyes widened even more.

After a few moments, it sunk in what Gray did and his face turned red. He backed off and sat down, hands covering the lower half of his face.

“S-sorry… I shouldn’t have done that….” He murmured and Camilla covered her face. It was obvious he harbored romantic feelings regardless whether or not she was a ghoul. But the thing was, did she reciprocate those feelings?

After thinking, she remembered the roses. Those blasted roses that turned black. But then she remembered what color they used to be. Blue for desire for the unattainable. Maroon for regret, and purple for love. She looked up, could she really say that she loved Gray? She wanted to say yes, desperately so. But the fact that she could hurt him was enormous. Who’s to say she wouldn’t hurt him? Glancing at the Ice Mage, she saw him have his head in his hands, his ears red.

“D-don’t be sorry….” She whispered and he looked up.

“What?” he asked and Camilla chewed on the inside of her cheek before answering, her own cheeks warming to red.

“I-I said don’t be sorry…… ‘cause I feel the same way.”

……….

Gray stared in shock as Camila looked to other way. She refused to meet his eyes and her cheeks were red up to her ears. She actually returned his feelings? Was he dreaming? He stood up, putting his hands on Camilla’s cheeks to turn her towards him.

“You like me? In the romantic sense?” He asked and she swallowed, nodding silently and glancing towards him briefly as he grinned. He felt happiness, relief, so many emotions he couldn’t identify them all.

……….

Camilla refused to look at Gray, embarrassment being her primary emotion as how she felt had been revealed. The underlying fear of hurting him in some way was there, but she also felt as if a burden had been lifted. She felt the undying embarrassment but also felt happiness. Glancing over, she caught Gray’s smile and her heart stuttered. He looked so happy, and she caused that happiness. She couldn’t remember a time where she had directly caused someone’s happiness because of something she said or did.

There was a moment of silence before Gray spoke again.

“Will you be mine?” She glanced up, he swallowed as he spoke.

“Why?” She asked, wanting to know the answer behind his feelings. She was a ghoul, she admitted to killing countless people yet he said he loved her. She just couldn’t wrap her head around that fact.

“Why what?”

“Why do you care for me so much? I said I’ve killed more people than I care to count! How can you love someone like me after that?” She asked and wiped stray tears that fell down her face. Gray cupped her face softly, running his thumbs under the dark circles under her eyes.

“I cared about you before I knew about that. I fell in love with your personality, not how you were raised. I fell in love with  _ you _ Camilla Ray. Not your past.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead and at that Camilla started crying. Sure it was childish and sort of stupid, but she didn’t imagine someone caring for her this much. Yes, there was Makarov, but he had always been there. He had long since accepted her past and who and what she was. Gray only just found out and was willing to love her through that.

Gray wiped her tears away as she cried. When she stopped, he asked if she was okay, his care making Camilla feel warm. She nodded and asked if Makarov could come back in. With a smile, Gray nodded and when Makarov came in, he left the room. Grandfather and surrogate granddaughter sat across from each other and no words were said. With a wave of his hand, Makarov caused the shackles to free Camilla, clattering to the floor with a bang.

“Are you going to kick me out of the guild?” Camilla asked softly, looking at Makarov in slight worry. He chuckled and pulled out a stamp, the Fairy Tail stamp.

“On the contrary my dear. I heard what this ‘Mercenary’ did to you. I wanted to ask if you would join again. It wouldn’t be a problem hiding this from the Magic Council, we’ve been doing it for fifteen years have we not?” He winked and Camilla stared in shock.

“E-even after all you learned?”

“My dear, do you really think I was going to let you leave the guild for so long without checking in on you? I believed you knew what you were doing so I didn’t interfere. Though I had a dickens of a time trying to track you down, you didn’t make it easy.” He scratched his head, giving a mock glare as Camilla gave a weak laugh.

“So what do you say?” He held up the stamp and Camilla nodded furiously. She held out her wrist, Makarov smiled, putting the stamp on her right wrist, pulling it away to reveal a soft sunset yellow Fairy Tail mark.

Camilla was staring at the mark as someone came in. Looking up, she saw Juvia smile softly and sit down across from her. Camilla had moved to a chair, Makarov insisted she stay in the infirmary for the night to heal from all her wounds and to calm down. Agreeing, Camilla had decided to make herself comfortable.

Juvia sat down, hands in her dress. She looked worried but relieved at the same time.

“How are you?” She asked and Camilla gave a soft smile, showing her guild mark. Juvia grinned and Camilla’s own smile widened. Juvia and Happy were becoming her closest friends, people she knew would understand her past the most.

“I spoke to Gray before I came in.” Juvia said and Camilla swallowed, smile falling. She knew of Juvia’s feelings towards Gray but in her rush of everything, she had forgotten.

“Juvia I-”

“I’m happy for you Camilla. For both of you.” Juvia cut Camilla off, causing the girl to stare in shock.

“W-what? But don’t you have romantic feelings for him?” She asked and Juvia nodded,

“I do… But sometimes when you love someone so much, you have to love them enough to let them go. You deserve this Camilla; you’ve been through so much.” She said with a smile and Camilla let a small smile creep onto her lips. Standing, she pulled Juvia into a tight hug, the water mage returning the hug. They stood there like that, tears soaking each other's clothes. After a few moments, they parted.

“I expect an invitation to your wedding.” Juvia said with a wink and laughed when Camilla smacked her shoulder with a red face.

“There’s no promises that a relationship would even last long.” She said and yelped when Juvia lightly smacked her shoulder.

“He won’t let you go any time soon. He loves you too much, I can see that.” She said and Camilla nodded as the woman left the room.

Gray came back in, a smile on his face and he nodded to what Juvia said as she passed. Camilla took a breath before stepping forward to wrap her arms around him. He stiffened in surprise but relaxed and returned the gesture, wrapping his arms around her and laying his head on hers.

“You never answered my question earlier.” He said softly after a moment of silence and she tensed slightly.

“I- I don’t want to hurt you Gray. I want to love you, I do! B-but that doesn’t mean it’ll make me a human. I’m just a human-eating monster-” Gray put a finger to her lips, silencing her words.

“I told you already Camilla. I love you for you. We can make this work; I swear we can. If you don’t want to that’s fine. But if this is what’s holding you back then let me help you.” He said and as Camilla stared into his face, she knew he was telling the truth and she felt right. She remembered Isabelle had told her when she was little;

“ _ When two people really love each other, they will always find a way to make it work, no matter how hard it is. _ ”

“A-alright Gray… We can give it a try.” She said softly and smiled at the way his face lit up. She grinned so wide she was surprised his face didn’t crack.

“I love you so much Camilla. Thank you.” He whispered and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. She smiled, leaning into his touch. But, as she relaxed in his hold she couldn’t help the rampant thoughts that ran through her mind. Would this really work? Would she be able to do this? Would she hurt Gray?


	21. Sequester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> writing-normal text  
> italicized writing-thoughts/dreams/different languages

Camilla’s and Gray’s relationship flourished and blossomed into something beautiful over the months. Gray was patient and kind, taking things at Camilla’s pace. If she was uncomfortable, he backed off, only to return with the affection she desired. He asked constantly, if she was alright, if he could kiss her, if she needed anything. It was almost like a dream but Camilla knew she couldn’t come up with something this fantastic for it to be a dream.

 

At her request, Gray did not sleep in the same bed. He slept on a mattress on the floor of her room, near enough to hear if she needed him. He helped her when she had nightmares, jumping up to shake her awake from the horrible night terrors she had. 

 

The nightmares had worsened after Mercenary, causing Camilla to wake screaming several times a night. She would awake screaming and crying as Mercenary ripped her fingers and toes away, slicing her body to pieces inside her mind. No medicine could repair the damage caused to Camilla’s mind and that manifested in the form of her nightmares.

 

But Gray was ever patient. He would hold her close, wiping sweat from her forehead and temples, running his fingers through her white hair and whispering words to calm her down. She would often cry, demand why she had to be this way, demand why Mercenary decided it was fun to destroy her. He wouldn’t reply, knowing she was in a sleepless craze. He would simply just hold her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into his lap.

 

After Camilla would calm down; sometimes hours after her initially waking up, Gray would tuck her back into bed and kiss her forehead. Returning to his own bed to sleep for a few hours until she had another nightmare.

 

In the mornings she would always ask the same question over breakfast or coffee. Why did he stay with her? She was so difficult and hard to deal with, so why stay? He would always smile and say the same answer, kissing her cheek and saying;

“ _ A person that loves you will never let you go no matter how hard the situation it. I promise to be that person. _ ” And then he would help her deal with the day, which at times would seem just as hard as the night. 

  
  


Though, as perfect as their relationship seemed, it was not perfect. They argued at times. Many things could cause this, Camilla denying help, the nightmares, etc. They tried to make up for the arguments as soon as they could, but that didn’t make up for time lost.

 

……….

 

“I want to tell you everything.” Camilla said abruptly as the two of them walked through the park. Gray looked over at her, worry and curiosity mixing in his face. They stopped at a park bench and sat down, watching kids run around and play. Camilla swallowed; it was February now, six months since the two of them had gotten together ( _ sorry, lots of time skips _ ). She felt like her past was slowly suffocating her and she felt that Gray wouldn’t run. Or at least, she hoped he wouldn’t.

“You know you don’t have to right? I’m not going to push you if you don’t want to.” He said, cradling her hand and running his thumb across the back. She nodded, scooting closer against the cold, she was wearing a scarf Juvia had made her for her Christmas at the guild and she wore a black pea coat. The snow had melted on the bench they sat at, the snow crunching under their feet. 

“I know…. But I want to. It feels like I’m supposed to.” She said and he nodded,

“Take your time.” He murmured, pulling her closer so they could talk in quiet tones and also so Camilla could be warm.

 

“As you know, my parents were murdered on April 10th, my 3rd birthday. We had just blown out the candles and opened the presents when someone came, banging on the door. Honestly to me, it sounded like someone was ramming into the door…” She took a deep breath and continued.

 

“My mom told me to run to my room and hide under some floorboards. She said it was going to be a game of hide-and-seek just with some of Papa’s friends…. At the time I didn’t know she was lying so I obeyed, taking my presents and running to hide. The people broke in and….. Well after a while there was a gunshot….. Papa had been shot and my mom started screaming…. I- I don’t know what they were doing to Mom but then I heard another gunshot… I started screaming and crying for hours before I heard them leave. I got out from under the floorboards under my bed and went to see what happened, I thought my parents were still alive… I was mistaken…...

I got to the front room and- I saw them there. Two bullets in their heads and blood was everywhere. Someone grabbed me from behind and it ended up being a man with half his face missing. I managed to get away before running out of the house, I don’t know how long I ran for until I stopped in an unfamiliar town. It was actually Magnolia. That’s where I was found by Makarov...” Camilla was shaking now, remembering what had happened. Gray kissed her temple, taking his hand that was holding hers to wrap it around her shoulders.

 

“When I came back to Fairy Tail…. Ghoul came up again… She- she was me, in my mind if that makes sense. She was always taunting me, telling me that I should kill you all because you’d all taste delicious.. It was so hard Gray, I hated every minute of it… But I didn’t want to leave. You guys treated me as if I was human and for that I wanted to stay. But then Mercenary came…. She- She’s me from Edolas. Her name is Camilla Delacross.” At this Gray tensed but didn’t say anything.

“She was like Ghoul but worse. She called me her plaything, her toy to do whatever with. She said my healing powers were extraordinary and that she couldn’t wait to explore the extent of them. Gray she- she cut off my fingers and toes repeatedly, she cut my guild mark off, she injected me with so many drugs and hallucinogens that I didn’t know what was reality and what was my mind. Then Ghoul was taunting me in my mind, she said you’d all kill me or hate me she-” Camilla cut off, the memories becoming too much for her to bear.

 

Camilla fought through the bad memories and told him her whole backstory, every detail until she reached the point where he knew everything. Gray was silent through this time, listening to everything she had to say. When she was done, he buried his nose in her hair and pulled her into a tight hug.

“Thank you for telling me Camilla.” He whispered into her hair and she nodded.

“It's nice to get it off my chest. Thank you..” she replied and leaned into his side. He nosed her hair, taking a deep breath and stayed silent. They both stayed like that for awhile, not saying anything as they sat on the bench.

Gray broke the silence after a while.

“Do you want to head back? I know it's getting cold and you always hated the cold.” He chuckled against her temple, sending shivers down her spine. She nodded, standing and grasping hands with Gray, entwining their fingers.

 

“You know……” Camilla started, looking up to the snow falling and a few flakes caught in her eyelashes. Gray hummed a reply, swinging their hands slightly.

“I- I know that I've already said this a lot.. But if you don't want to be around me anymore I understand. No one really wants a ghoul anyway. No ghoul would want me either so I understand if you don't. I know I'm a pain, and difficult to deal with. I make our relationship hard….. You deserve someone who can give you a perfect relationship and- and I don't think I can do that.” She said, avoiding his eyes. 

 

They stopped walking, Gray turned her to face him and cupped her face. As she looked up at him, he smiled and leaned down to kiss her gently. She stood on her tiptoes and met him in the middle.

 

( _ I did research, Gray is 6’1”.... Camilla’s 5’4”.... _ )

 

The spark of fireworks made her lips tingle as she closed her eyes briefly and kissed back. Gray broke away, eyes shining with love and affection.

“I've said this a lot as well Camilla and I'll say it forever if I have to. I love you for you Camilla. Not because you're a ghoul or your past; though it is surprising, I love you for you.” He kissed her again before continuing.

“It’s also not about having a perfect relationship. It’s about finding someone who watches you and will go through everything without giving up. I swear that I'm going to love you through everything.” He said and Camilla felt her eyes burn, she blinked and turned away, rubbing at her face.

“Thanks for making me cry you jerk.” She half laughed and heard Gray laugh.

“But they're happy tears right?” He asked and she smiled, taking his hand again.

“Yeah…… yeah they are.” She said and listened to the crunching of the snow under their boots as they walked through the streets of Magnolia.

 

The couple walked back to Camilla’s small home. The house itself was small, quaint. It was almost a cottage. It was made of red brick with two windows on the front with planter boxes that Camilla often tended to as a way of relieving stress. The roof was a dark brown with a chimney. Inside was one bedroom, a full bathroom, and a small kitchen with a single table with two chairs. Her front room had a brown couch on top of a rug that faced a fireplace. They could look out from the couch out onto the front yard. It was quiet, but near enough to the guild so the two of them could get there easily.

 

Camilla opened the front door, pocketing her key and shedding her coat, scarf, gloves, and boots. Gray took his jacket off, hanging it up and placing his boots next to hers. Camilla headed to the kitchen, getting out a coffee pot to start some of the drink. She heard Gray starting the fireplace up and smiled. Everything was so peaceful without Ghoul taunting her in the back of her mind.

 

Arms wrapped around her waist and a chin was set on her shoulder.

“Making coffee?” Gray said in her ear and she nodded, her smile widening as he kissed her cheek. The coffee pot whistled and she set about preparing the hot drinks.

“Gray you’re going to have to let go, I can’t make coffee when you’re doing that.” She teased and he grumbled, tightening his grip around her waist.

“I don’t want to.” He whined and she turned in his arms, cupping his face. He smiled that dorky smile of his and gave her an eskimo kiss. She laughed as he showered her face in kisses and pulled away.

“You’re going to make me burn the coffee!” She escaped his hold and finished preparing two mugs of coffee for the both of them. 

 

The two of them sat on the couch, talking about anything and everything deep into the night. Camilla had her feet curled up under her, leaning into Gray’s side as she sipped at her mug. He had one arm thrown over her shoulders and his feet on the coffee table in front of the fireplace.

“Hey Gray?” She asked and he hummed, taking a deep swig of his coffee.

“What was your childhood like?” Gray tensed at this and she frowned.

“You don’t have to tell me-”

“No, no it’s alright. The question just caught me off guard.” He said and leaned forward, putting his cup on the table before sitting back to their previous position.

 

“My parents were killed by a monster called Deliora when I was young, around 8 years old. I was taken in by a woman named Ur and her other apprentice Lyon Vastia and she trained me in Ice Make Magic. After learning some magic… I wanted to defeat Deliora to avenge my parents so I went after it…” Gray tightened his grip and Camilla set her mug down to return his embrace.

“It was too powerful, obviously, I was 8 years old for goodness sake.” Gray gave a dry laugh, rubbing at his face before continuing.

“Ur intervened, she- she ended up using a spell called Iced Shell… Iced Shell is a spell where it uses the spirit and physical body of the caster to freeze a target; in this case Deliora, in an unmeltable block of ice. The caster’s body is destroyed in the process… So Ur didn’t survive, all because I was stupid enough to try and defeat a monster I couldn’t even amount to.” Gray trailed off, swallowing heavily and staring into the fire. 

 

Camilla frowned at his expression and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her and into a hug.

“Thank you Gray, I’m sorry for bringing up bad memories.” She said softly and he shook his head, hugging her in return, her hands running through his hair.

“It was only fair, you told me everything. I should’ve told you sooner.” He said and she smiled, watching the snow fall through a slit in her curtains over the window.

“You tell me to take my time, you take your own time silly boy.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek and looked back into the fire.

 

Gray eventually dozed off after telling her about his past, he had adjusted his position so his head was in her lap. Camilla was leaning partly on the arm of the couch and continued to run her fingers through his hair. He looked so peaceful, face relaxed and serene as he slumbered. She smiled, she felt so much… lighter, now that she had told him everything about her past. He had told her his past as an exchange of sorts. Afterwards no words were exchanged, just peaceful silence.

 

……….

 

Gray awoke in the morning and realized he hadn’t been woken up at all that night. Sitting up, he realized Camilla had fallen asleep leaning on her elbow on the couch. He instantly felt bad for making her fall asleep in that position but at the same time was happy that she had slept through the night. He stretched and swung his legs over the side of the couch before reaching over and shaking her gently. She opened her eyes slowly, blinking blearily and sitting up straight with a yawn.

Her hair was slightly ruffled, her clothes wrinkled and twisted. She looked around slightly confused ( _ Gray had to admit she looked adorable but wouldn’t admit it out loud. _ ) before seeming to realize where she was.

“Morning Sleeping Beauty.” He teased gently and she smiled sleeping before rubbing at her eyes with her fists, letting out a hum to acknowledge him.

 

“What time is it?” She asked with another yawn, cracking her neck. Glancing at the clock, Gray blinked in surprise.

“It’s almost 10 A.M.” He said and Camilla let out a shriek, her eyes going wide.

“10 A.M.?! I’ve never slept in that long!” She gaped, Gray letting out a chuckle.

“Don’t laugh at me you dork!” She teased as she stood up, stretching before heading to her bedroom.

“I’m changing, want to head to the guild after?” She called from the bedroom and Gray called his agreement before heading to the bathroom, he had some spare clothes in there under the sink so he might as well get changed right?

 

……….

 

They were inside the guild now, Camilla had left Gray’s side in favor of the girls of the guild. Gray had gotten into a fight with Natsu again. She didn’t care to remember what it was about, instead talking to Wendy, Lucy, Juvia, and Mirajane. Approaching the table they were at, she pulled out a spare chair and sat between Mirajane and Lucy.

“Hi Camilla!” Wendy chirped and Camilla nodded with a grin. Mirajane gave her a one armed hug.

“We were just talking about you!” She stated with a wide smile, her eyes twinkling. Camilla raised her eyebrows.

“Oh? Good things I hope.” She joked and caused a laugh from Wendy and Juvia.

 

“Of course! Only good things about you Camilla!” Lucy elbowed her lightly and Camilla laughed.

“What was so interesting about me?” She asked, leaning back in her chair with a smirk on her face.

“Well, we were talking about the cute kids you and Gray could have! Can you imagine? They would be so adorable!” Mirajane chimed in and Camilla stared for a full minute before looking down, her smile disappearing.

“As cute as that would be, I can’t have kids.”

 

The mood changed drastically, all the smiles at the table disappeared and Wendy and Lucy looked very sad.

“Do- do you mean you’re infertile?” They asked and Camilla jumped slightly.

“O-oh no! Oh goodness that sounded much more morbid than it needed to be, oh my.” She rubbed at her face, collecting her thoughts before continuing.

“I am able to have children. It’s just… I wouldn’t be able to have children with Gray. My biology won’t allow it. Ghouls and humans cannot have children, well. Not that I’m aware of. They are myths, stories that people came up with.” She explained and when they looked even more confused she sighed, rubbing at her forehead.

 

“Ghouls eat humans. So if a ghoul and a human were to have a child, it would be what’s called a one-eye ghoul, which I’ve never heard of a successful pregnancy of one. Most of the time, the baby dies during pregnancy. If the mother were human, the child wouldn’t get the necessary nutrients and would starve to death unless the mother resorted to cannibalism.” Camilla placed her hands on her stomach, she hadn’t ever thought about having kids so this topic was a bit new to her.

“If the mother were to be a ghoul, such as myself, the mother’s body would mistake the baby for food and would reabsorb it.” She finished, feeling slightly sick at that fact. The girls looked very somber, depressed, and incredibly sorry. Lucy wrapped an arm around her friend’s shoulders and hugged her. Camilla bit her bottom lip, returning the affection before pulling away.

“Now! Enough of the disturbing topic! Let’s talk about something happy alright!?” She said, plastering a smile on her face but her thoughts whirled around and around. Would Gray want kids? What would he think of the fact that she couldn’t give him any?

 

Camilla was silent on the walk back to her house. Gray was slightly bruised and battered from his fight with Natsu and Gajeel who had ended up joining the fight. She nibbled on her lower lip, irritating the skin and turning it red.

 

All of a sudden, Gray’s hand pulled her to a stop. She glanced up and frowned at the sight of Gray’s serious expression.

“Gray? What’s wrong?” She asked, curious as to what made him so serious.

“What’s the matter Camilla? You seem troubled about something.” He replied, squeezing her hand. Camilla swallowed, had she really looked that worried?

“Was it about what you were talking about with Mira and the girls?” He asked and she froze. Had he heard the conversation? He couldn’t have, he was too busy fighting Natsu and Gajeel.

 

“Mira told me about it.” He said in return to her confused expression. Her shoulders sagged as she sighed.

“Yes.” She said, looking at the ground, refusing to meet his eyes.

“I don’t hate you for it you know.” Her head shot up and she stared in shock. He smiled, taking both her hands in his.

“I mean, it was a bit surprising but I understand. It’s okay if we can’t have kids.” He said and she frowned again, staring at her shoes.

“But you want kids don’t you?” She asked softly and he smiled gently.

“It would be nice, and I think you’d be a good mom. But if you can’t have kids with me that’s fine. We can just adopt or something right?” She nodded slowly, she hadn’t thought about that. She stepped forward and hugged him, inhaling his scent of ice and snow and cold. He immediately returned the gesture, burying his nose in her hair.

“Now, how about we head back to the house yeah?” A smile curled the corners of her lips.

“Yeah, alright. Let’s head back.”


	22. Illegitimate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> writing-normal text  
> italicized writing-thoughts/dreams/different languages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gore warning*

Camilla was chewing on her nails, gasps of breath being heard as she rocked herself back and forth on her bed. Her covers were strewn across the bed, blankets twisted and pillows in disarray. Gray was asleep on his mattress though his soft breathing did nothing to calm her down. She clutched her hair between her fingers, yanking on it as she chewed on her lip, quiet sobs being heard. She was panicking, she couldn’t breath, shecouldn’t-

 

A cool, calloused hand was placed on her shoulders and snapped her momentarily from her panic. Gray was kneeling part way on the bed, worry glinting in his eyes and twisting his features. She glanced up at him, hands still over her ears and tangled in her hair. Without a word, he sat next to her and pulled her close, rubbing her back.

 

“I’m sorry Gray, I’m so pathetic I-” Her rambling was cut off by him pressing a finger to her lips. He lay back, bringing her head to rest just over his heart. His heartbeat was the only thing she could hear and it immediately brought some peace. This was an exercise they invented. She would try and sync her breathing with his, it was a thing she could focus on in her moments of panic.

( _ This actually works for me when I have panic attacks, syncing my breath with someone helps me calm down _ )

 

“It’s alright Camilla, take your time.” Gray whispered, she glanced up at him. 

“We have to face Mercenary. How do you expect me to calm down?” She demanded and he looked away before looking back, sitting up and adjusting their position so they faced each other.

“You are stronger than her Camilla, I know that when we do face her, we will win.” He said and she bit her lip, sinking her teeth into the flesh of her lip.

“I’m not stronger than her Gray! She turned me into roadkill! She made me almost kill you with what she did! Didn’t you hear what I said when I ran off? I said she broke something inside me and that’s true!” She was starting to panic again. He cupped her face, bringing hers close to his own.

“Camilla listen to me.” He commanded and her eyes snapped up.

“You are Camilla Ray. You’re an S Class Mage of Fairy Tail and one of the strongest people I know. She tortured you for 5 months and you survived, clinging to your sanity. If that doesn’t show strength then I don’t know what does. She’s given into insanity, you’re fighting it.”

 

It was daylight now, Camilla having fallen asleep with Gray in her bed. They woke abruptly to the knocking of the front door. Camilla scrambled off the bed and to the front door. She peeked through the peephole and saw Natsu and Lucy. Opening the door, Camilla was assaulted with a hug from Lucy. She pulled back and the Celestial Mage smiled at her.

“Good luck today.” She said and Camilla nodded.

 

Despite nearly being torn to shreds and having lingering scars remain, she was going to have to fight Mercenary. Makarov and Gray had protested strongly, saying that they didn’t have to fight her but Camilla stood her ground. By defeating Mercenary, she would kill no more and Camilla would be able to have some peace returned to her life.

 

Natsu ruffled her hair, messing up the already messy bedhead.

“We’ll be coming with you!” He said and grinned that signature smile of his. Camilla frowned at this.

“But I thought I was fighting her alone?” She asked quietly and Natsu shrugged.

“You are, but Makarov wants us to go just in case you lose control again. It’s just a precaution.” He replied and Camilla nodded again, it made sense and she was grateful for him taking into account her possible instability.

 

……….

 

Gray swallowed as he held Camilla’s hand tightly. She was staring stubbornly at the ground, scuffing the bark with her boots as they waited for the plan to be put into action. The two of them were hiding in a large oak tree, Lucy and Erza a couple meters away in another tree. Wendy was hidden closer to the town, ready to heal the team if it came to it. Carla and Happy were circling and flying close to the field the Team chose to fight in, ready to lift any of the members away to keep them from being injured. 

 

Natsu had been given the task of luring Mercenary out, the pyromaniac taking to his part of the plan like a fish to water. The ground beneath them rocked with explosions and the underground base was surely being demolished. At times fire exploded from the doorway of the base and smoke poured from the doorway like water from a river.

 

Camilla tensed, swallowing thickly as she sensed something. With Natsu busy with his own tasks, Camilla’s senses were close behind in accuracy.

“Natsu’s coming…. Mercenary too.” She said under her breath and Gray nodded, a feeling of fear sinking in his stomach. He hoped that Camilla would stay in control and beat Mercenary.

 

Natsu exploded from the doorway, covered in soot and dust from the building itself. He tumbled to the ground, sprinting away with speed Racer would envy.

“Leaving the rest to you guys!” He shouted to Camilla and Gray before leaping into the tree with Erza and Lucy. 

 

A figure stalked out of the underground base, covered in dust and their features were hidden from sight. As they looked up, Gray heard Camilla gasp and looked to the figure, hiding a gasp of his own. 

 

It was strange to see Camilla stand before him when she was right next to him. Mercenary was really Camilla from Edolas and that fact made his heart stutter. Mercenary was clad in a battle suit of sorts, white and silver covering her body from neck down. Her Kagune ( _ Camilla had explained everything about ghoul biology to them so they knew what to expect. _ ), pulsing an angry purple-red.

“WHERE ARE YOU RAT!” She screamed, blood trickling down and making a track through the dust. Gray shivered at her voice, it was so close to Camilla’s, the only difference being her’s was slightly higher, reedier. It was laced with rage, insanity, and bloodlust. 

 

Camilla tensed next to him and just as he looked over, she leapt down from the tree, hitting the ground and rolling to her feet. Mercenary whirled and the two girls saw each other for the first time in six months. Mercenary’s lips curled into a bloodthirsty smile.

“Aww! My little toy came back!” She crooned but shrieked as Camilla’s kagune exploded from the confines of her back and she attacked.

 

The fight was almost mesmerising, the two of them fighting with deadly grace and precision.

“This is a ghoul to ghoul fight.” He whispered and swallowed as Camilla grabbed ahold of Mercenary and flung her to the side, crashing her counterpart into a tree. Compared to when she had lost control, Camilla was even scarier now, calm and collected, oozing with deadly skill.

 

……….

 

Camilla was panting now. Mercenary was just as powerful as she was and totally insane, not a good combination.

“What are you going to do with me if you beat me dolly? Huh?” Mercenary warbled, sneering as she slashed downwards with her kagune. Camilla rolled out of the way, immediately sending one of her kagune tentacles towards her. Mercenary batted it away as if it were a fly.

“Oh come on! It’ll be like killing the one who murdered your parents!” She giggled madly and Camilla froze, confusion making her stop dead.

“What are you talking about?” She asked, her voice soft and worried. Mercenary stopped and a grin stretched her face so much it looked unnatural. She seemed in her own little world at this point.

 

“Oh you should’ve seen their faces when I slaughtered them! Ripped them to pieces! Oh their expressions were so delicious!” She shrieked with delight and Camilla stopped moving completely.

“W-what?” She asked, eyes wide. Mercenary leaned back with laughter.

“I slaughtered them! Cut them into tiny pieces! There wasn’t even enough of a body left to BURY!” She screamed, launching herself forward so the two of them tumbled to the ground as she tackled Camilla. 

 

Camilla cried out in pain as the two of them wrestled and Mercenary’s kagune dug into her arm.

“You…. you killed your parents? Annalise and Charles R- Delacross?” She panted, gritting her teeth and forcing herself on top so she pinned Mercenary down.

“Of course I killed my own parents! They were so weak, so useless to my goals and I get rid of anyone who gets in my way!” She spat in Camilla’s face, shoving her off of her and they both stood shakily. 

 

Mercenary had spittle flying from her lips and Camilla stood back a couple feet. Shock and horror making her stand still. Mercenary’s face twisted into a grin as she seemed to remember something.

“Oh! And I can’t forget that boy…. What was his name? Jamie? Oh yes he came bargaining for you when you were my little toy, to bad he couldn’t pay the price! I must say, he was quite delicious.” She sneered and Camilla didn’t hear anything but the roar of blood in her ears and she saw red.

 

Next thing she knew, she had Mercenary pinned by her throat to a tree with Fairy Tail screaming behind her. She had a snarl on her face, twisting her features.

“YOU KILLED JAMIE!” She roared but stopped and froze as the adrenaline left her body and she let got, her kagune dissipating. 

“You aren’t going to kill me? You’ve gone soft.” Mercenary growled and Camilla turned away, looking back as she wiped at the tears on her face.

“I’m letting the Magic Council take you in. You won’t break out or hurt anyone ever again. Whatever you are or were planning has failed.” She took some thick hand-cuffs out and fastened them around Mercenary’s wrists. Backing off, she let Erza and Natsu take ahold of the Edolas ghoul and start to take her away. Gray came forward, kissing her forehead and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

 

Mercenary barked out a harsh laugh.

“HAH! As if I’d let you do that. I’m really not that all important to the larger picture you know. It won’t matter if they take me. I’m but a pawn in a bigger game of chess. You would be surprised at how small this world is Camilla Ray. Someday someone much more powerful will take my place and trust me, you will hate  **_him_ ** much more than you ever despised me.” She summoned her kagune once again and swung wildly at Natsu and Erza who jumped out of the way. Camilla watched in horror as Mercenary plunged her kagune into her body, both appendages going deep into her stomach. 

 

As Mercenary collapsed, Camilla sprung into action. She knew that she should be allowed to die, but it felt wrong.

“WENDY!” She screamed at the top of her lungs, Mercenary was coughing up blood now, there was so much  _ blood _ . The sky dragon slayer was at her side and inspecting the injury.

“W-why is she bleeding so much?” Camilla asked shakily, her hands stained red as she was pulled back by Gray.

“S-she ruptured her spleen and her abdominal aorta ( _ the largest artery in the abdomen _ ). I-I don’t know if I’ll be able to heal-” Mercenary’s body suddenly stilled, her eyes closed and she stopped breathing. Camilla froze, eyes wide. Mercenary was dead. She wasn’t coming back. 

 

……….

 

Gray pulled Camilla back by her shoulders and wrapped his arms around her. She was stained in Mercenary’s blood, her hands covered in the stuff. She was trembling now, face pale as a ghost.

“Camilla? It’s okay.” He whispered but she didn’t respond. It was understandable, she had just seen herself die in the worst way possible. He felt her hands raise slowly but stop as she stared at the blood drying on her fingers.

 

“Let’s get Camilla out of here, she doesn’t need to be here when they take Mercenary’s body.” Erza said and Gray nodded, hoisting Camilla onto his back. Her arms dangled over his shoulders and her face was buried in his neck. She hadn’t said anything as they left the battle ground. Happy and Carla had left to notify Makarov to tell him of what happened so the Magic Council could take Mercenary’s body.

 

As the two of them arrived at Camilla’s home, Gray used his spare key to open the front door and carry her inside. He set her down and she wandered to the bathroom, scrubbing furiously at the blood staining her arms in the sink. Gray left and set about making coffee for the both of them. Walking back to her side, he turned off the water as she was now sitting on the edge of the bathtub with her head in her hands. 

 

She ran her fingers through her white hair, Lucy’s spirit Cancer had been kind enough to even out the length so it hung to her chin but he couldn't change the hair back to its original black. Gray sat at her side, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her into his side. She leaned forward on her elbows as he ran a hand up and down her back.

“You okay?” He asked softly and she shrugged.

“Currently? No… But I will be. Mercenary’s gone so I won’t have to worry about her anymore. I- i just want to know what she meant. Who is coming back? Why did she say I would hate this  _ ‘him’  _ more than I despised her?” She asked, looking up with tired and scared eyes. The black and red of her eyes had faded back into the gold color Gray so dearly loved. He shook his head, kissing her temple.

“I don’t know Camilla. I really don’t. But I’ll protect you no matter what. I’ll keep you safe from whatever comes.”


	23. Sneaky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> writing-normal text  
> italicized writing-thoughts/dreams/different languages

April 10th

 

A whole year had passed since Mercenary had kidnapped Camilla, brutally torturing her to the brink of insanity. Since then, Camilla had been rescued, Mercenary was dead, and now came the time to live through the date of her birth again.

 

Camilla awoke after her first intimate night with Gray. She sat up in bed and looked around, rubbing at her face to get rid of the sleep that made her eyes crusty. Glancing towards the other side of her bed amongst the tangled sheets, she noticed Gray wasn’t there. Swinging her legs over the side, she slipped her feet into the plush carpet, wriggling her toes around before standing and pulling her clothing on. She padded silently out of the room, ignoring the aching of her whole body.

 

She was surprised by finding Team Natsu and Juvia in her front room. There was a shiny silver present and a couple plates with food at her dining room table. She frowned, running a hand through her hair.

“What are you guys doing here?” She asked with a yawn, the team looked sheepish and Happy fluttered closer.

“Well…. We know that you said not to celebrate your birthday but… Well we wanted today to at least be better than last year.” He said and Camilla stared for a full minute before a smile made her give a soft laugh.

“Thank you.” She said softly and grins appeared all around.

 

Approaching the table, she was hugged by Natsu and actually lifted off the floor. She laughed as he loudly proclaimed “ _ Happy Birthday Cami! _ ” and set her down. Gray stood behind her, hands on her shoulders and rubbed her neck as she sat down. A breakfast ( _ they assured her she could eat it _ ) was set out which she did eat. 

 

After eating, the team all handed her cards they had made themselves. Wendy’s, Juvia’s,  and Lucy’s were the neatest, Natsu’s the most colorful though it was a little singed, Erza’s was elegant, Gray’s had little snowflakes that glittered, and Happy had given her a paper fish with a bow taped onto it. She smiled at the sincerity they all put into the cards, it wasn’t a huge party like they tried last year and she was grateful for that.

 

It came time for the few presents she had received. Juvia had knitted her a scarf several months ago and now she had made a hat to go with it. Natsu had put the hat on her, claiming it was her party hat with a large grin. She chuckled but relented, allowing the soft wool to cover her hair. 

 

The team had given her few gifts, but the gifts had more thought put into them. The last present was the silver wrapped one. Lucy looked hesitant about handing it to her.

“Um… This present isn’t from us Camilla….. It’s from your parents…” She whispered and Camilla froze.

“W-what do you mean? My parents are dead.” She said quietly and Lucy nodded.

“W-we know. But… When we were looking for you, we went to your old house. We thought we would find some clues as to where you were when Mercenary took you. This was under your parents bed… We took it and some pictures we found. We changed the wrapping paper but we kept it the same color...” She handed the silver wrapped present to Camilla who took it delicately. The paper crinkled in her hands as she brushed her fingers over the white silky ribbon. There was the delicate cursive of her mother and tears pricked her eyes.

_ “Camilla, don’t open until your 18th birthday. Love, Mommy and Papa” _

She untied the ribbon, it was a year late but she would still open it.

 

Inside was a letter and something made with fabric. Taking the letter, she carefully opened it, holding her breath as she did so. The letter was faded, the ink of the writing fading a bit, but she recognized the cursive handwriting of her mother.

 

_ My Dearest Cami, _

_ As I write this my heart it full of love for you. I have no doubt that you’ve grown into a fine young woman. From the moment you were born we knew that you would have a unique life. There is no doubt that you’ve made your own mistakes and maybe some choices that aren’t the best. But I know that you’ve tried your hardest to make up for them. _

_ I have high hopes for you Camilla Eleanor Ray. Even at the tender age of three, you were so special and smart. You are so beautiful, and so talented. Your father and I love you dearly. We may not be here to see you grow up but know that we are proud of you regardless. _

_ Our present to you is something my mother did for me. She took pictures throughout my life and compiled them into a binder. I’ve done the same for you and I hope you do it for your children.(I sure hope you have children dear, I’d like to be a grandmother!) _

_ Love, Mommy _

_ (And Papa but he didn’t write anything. Silly man) _

 

Camilla wiped at her eyes as her tears overflowed. She smiled at the humor the letter contained. Isabelle had said her mother had a sense of humor and now it was evident. She set the letter down, wiping at her eyes with both hands before looking at the contents inside the present. It was a fabric covered binder. The fabric was patches of pastel colors, yellows and pinks and blues with her name stitched in the middle. 

 

Opening it up, she immediately laughed through her tears, covering her mouth with one hand. It was her mother, heavily pregnant, holding a little photo that showed Camilla, fully formed inside the womb. Annalise had a large grin on her face, joy making her eyes sparkle.

 

The next picture was taken minutes after. It was her father and her mother kissing, her father’s hands on her stomach. Next to those pictures was the photo of Camilla in the womb.

 

The next was her when she had just been born. Her skin was red, she had a helmet of thick black hair and her eyes were closed as she slept. Her mother, Annalise, looked tired and her hair stuck to her face in sweat but she looked so overjoyed. There was the hospital bracelet and a Camilla’s footprint and handprint pressed into paper. Under these was Annalise’s handwriting.

“ _ April 10th, Year X766. _

_ 6 lbs 2 oz. _

_ Born at 4:10 AM _ ”

Camilla flipped through the pages before the pictures changed abruptly. Suddenly she was older, having just won the S Class trials, she looked up sharply and Lucy smiled.

“We asked Makarov for some pictures of you, we also may have taken some ourselves.” She giggled and Camilla turned the pages.

 

There were pictures of her after she had returned to Fairy Tail for the first time. Then there was the picture from Christmas, there was also the letter and portrait from the old woman on the train ( _ Camilla blushed at that one _ ). Then there was photos of after her time with Mercenary. 

 

One was of her and Gray on one of their first dates, it had been fall time in the park they were at; so the leaves were a mix of brown, orange, yellow, and red. He had just kissed her on the cheek and her face had matched Erza’s hair.

 

Closing the book, she glanced up and smiled at the team. Standing, she set the binder down and pulled each of the members into a hug.

“Thank you, thank you so much!”

 

……….

 

Gray smiled as Camilla laughed at something Natsu said. His pocket felt heavy and he put his hand in to feel the little black box in there. Curling his fingers around it, he tried to calm his nerves. He was going to do it, he was going to do it today.

 

Juvia noticed him and gave him a thumbs up. He nodded, swallowing heavily. Why did he feel so nervous? He wanted to do this. He wanted to spend his life with Camilla. So why was he so freaked out? He stood up, swallowing down his nerves as he ran through what he had planned to say.

“Camilla? Could I talk to you alone?” He asked and she glanced up, surprised but she smiled that smile that made his heart flutter.

“Of course Gray.” She stood and followed him to the door, he noticed the Team giving him grins and thumbs up causing a grin of his own.

 

……….

 

Camilla held Gray’s hand as they walked through South Gate Park. She watched him out of the corner of her eye, he was nervous about something and she couldn’t figure out what. She hummed a light song, squeezing his hand briefly. He smiled at her but it was a nervous sort of smile, the kind when you smile at someone but you’re so nervous it ends up wavering and wobbly.

 

…….

 

Gray swallowed; “ _ This is it. _ ” he thought and stopped. Camilla kept walking a couple paces before she realized he had stopped. Turning, Gray was frozen by her curious gaze.

“Gray…..?” She asked hesitantly, Gray cleared his mind and quickly changed from his standing position to going down on one knee. Her eyes widened, her hands shooting to cover her mouth as he pulled out that velvety little black box.

 

“Camilla……” He was sweating, it was obvious and he could feel the trickle of sweat down his temple and he was speechless for a moment, forgetting every word he had prepared to say.

“I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?” he sputtered out and she stared for a moment before tears cascaded down her cheeks, bobbing her head silently.

 

Suddenly her arms were around his neck and she was kissing him, knocking him back onto his rear. Others who were around them cheered and clapped. The two of them parted and he opened the box.

 

The ring was simple, he knew she wouldn’t want anything huge or extravagant. The ring was a gleaming silver band with a snowflake shaped diamond on it ( _ cliche I know but deal with it _ ). He slid it onto her left finger, kissing her again, her tears mixing with the kiss. 

“Yes! A thousand times yes!” She cried, pulling back and smiling the most beautiful smile he had seen from her.

 

……….

 

Camilla sat among her friends at the guild hall. At her request, there wasn’t a huge party. It was a small conservative party but that didn’t deter from the fact that it was going to be a party thrown by Fairy Tail. She was admiring the ring on her left finger. Now all the times Gray went out on solo jobs made sense. She hadn’t stopped smiling since he proposed and now a gentle smile still graced her face. 

 

“He was really worried you know.” Juvia said and Camilla looked up. The water mage had been one of the first to congratulate the newly engaged couple, nearly tackling Camilla in a hug.

“I think a marriage proposal is one of the most nerve wracking things a man can do.” She replied, twisting the ring around her finger.

“CONGRATULATIONS! Looks like Ice Princess is getting married!” Natsu threw his arms around Camilla in what seemed like the thousandth hug she had received that day. He actually lifted her out of her chair and spun her around.

“Gah! Natsu put me down!” She shrieked in surprise, the guild laughing as she clung to his arms so he didn’t actually drop her. He finally set her down and she sat, feeling dizzy from the spinning. Gray wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she laughed.

“I don’t know how you two have so much energy.” She said breathlessly and Gray chuckled.

“You love me and you know it.” He kissed her cheeks and she smiled,

“Of course I love you. You are my fiance after all.”

 

The happy atmosphere was destroyed by two soldiers coming into the guild, slamming the door open with a bang. Camilla’s head shot up and she stared in shock and confusion. Why were Magic Council soldiers here? Standing, she held Gray’s hand tightly as the soldiers came to Master Makarov.

“The Magic Council has ordered Camilla Ray to be taken into custody.” One said and she froze. Arrest? What was happening?!


	24. Muted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> writing-normal text  
> italicized writing-thoughts/dreams/different languages

Camilla stood in her cell, staring at the cracked mirror in front of her. Her white hair and the bags under her eyes made her look older than she was, almost like a ghost. She heard the guards come to her cell door, opening the bars and coming in.

 

They bound her in thick chains, disgust oozing from them as they all but dragged her out. She walked in the middle of many guards, they formed a complete circle, the whole squad holding their weapons at the ready.

 

As they neared the courtroom, she picked out individual voices of the judges and his accomplices. She cringed, she had been told what was going to happen to her, and fear was nearly overwhelming. As they reached the big double doors she stopped as they banged on the large oak doors. The booming noise of the doors opening made her ears hurt. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and walked forward.  
  
The room was silent as she went in. She noticed Makarov was absent, probably so he couldn’t vote on her fate and possibly make it biased.

“Camilla Eleanor Ray?” The judge boomed and she flinched.

“Yes Your Honor, that’s me.” She said, the judge riffled through his papers before speaking once again.

“Camilla Ray. You have been summoned by the Council and accused of the following charges. Several counts of first degree murder, mass homicide, and the deaths of many Magic Council personnel. You have also been accused of the destruction of several private properties. Do you deny these charges?” The judge read off a list, the accusations making Camilla swallow hard.

“I accept the charges.” She said, her voice sounded raw, as if she hadn't had water in days. The judge looked down at her,  
“Reasons for committing these crimes?” he boomed. She stared at the ring on her finger, swallowing back tears.  
“I wasn’t in the best mindset. There is no real excuse Your Honor.” was all she said, deciding to tell the truth instead of lie. He stared back before, raising his hammer and bringing it down. His booming voice making her hearts stop.  
“Punishment: death.”

 

Camilla stood silently in an empty room. The judge had been kind enough to allow her to say goodbye one last time, even if it was for a few moments. The chains around her were gone, the guards having taken them off, but the guards weren't there, they were outside the large oak door.

 

The door opened and Wendy, Erza, and Lucy were ushered inside. They looked so confused, even more so when they saw Camilla.

“Camilla? What’s going on? Why did the Magic Council take you?” Wendy asked and Camilla pulled the girl into a hug.

“They are punishing me for the crimes I committed when I was younger. I’m being punished by death.”

 

The reaction was instantaneous.

“WHAT?!” The three of them shrieked and Camilla put a finger to her lips.

“I was accused of several counts of first degree murder, mass homicide, and the deaths of many Magic Council personnel. I also was accused of the destruction of several private properties. All of which I did while I was gone from Fairy Tail before I had returned.” They stared and she looked away.

“But you don’t do that anymore! You were atoning for that right?”

“Death is how they deemed me atoning for what I did.” The guards started to come in and she hugged the girls.

“You have to let me go.” She whispered to them and as the guards left the room with the girls, she met eyes with Erza.

“Take care of everyone for me!” She called just as the door shut.

 

Natsu came in and gathered her into a hug before the door had closed. Camilla immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, breathing in his scent. They stood like that for a while, none saying anything and not moving. Tears pricked her eyes as she pulled back to look at him. The normally happy dragon slayer stared into her eyes with a serious expression.

“Erza told me what the judge said.” He said softly and Camilla nodded.

“Is what the judge said true?” Again, Camilla nodded and Natsu pulled her into a hug.

“I’ll fight and get you out of here.” He growled and she pulled back to cup his face.

“It’s okay Natsu. I am paying for what I did.”

 

“That doesn’t excuse the fact that you’re going to die! You just got engaged for Mavis’s sake!” He shouted and she forced him to look at her. She heard the guards come in.

“Take care of everyone for me ok? Especially Gray.” The guards grabbed ahold of Natsu and took him out. He raised his arm, back of his hand facing her with his index finger and thumb outstretched. She swallowed hard and returned the gesture.

 

Gray was the last to come in. He had his hands in his pockets and he stared at the floor. It was silent as the doors shut.

“Gray?” She asked quietly and he looked up.

 

That was all it took, she rushed forward, he surged to meet her in the middle. Their arms wrapped around each other, her arms around his neck, his around her waist. He hugged her so tight it almost hurt. Now her tears welled up and overflowed, she kissed him almost desperately. He returned the gesture and she broke the kiss as she hiccupped and sobbed.

“I love you Camilla. I love you so damn much.” He whispered against her neck. He pulled away and cupped her face, stroking the tears away as he himself cried. Seeing the tears in his eyes only made her cry harder.

“I love you too Gray. I’m sorry! I’m sorry that this all happened.” She hiccupped again, wiping uselessly at her eyes. The guards came in and she pulled him into one last hug, kissing him for the last time. The cool metal of her ring made her sob as the doors slammed shut.

 

Camilla Ray stood with hidden tears in her eyes as she faced away from a Magic Council member who was dubbed as her executioner. She kept her head down, fiddling with her engagement ring as she kept her hiccups hidden. 

 

The man raised his weapon, a large gun, and powered it up. He pointed it at the back of her head. She looked up to the Lacrima Recording. The Magic Council wasn’t taking any chances with her death and had to record her execution. She let a single tear fall, a sad smile cross her lips, and whispered,

“I love you.”   


Then a gunshot rang out.


	25. Inconspicuous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> writing-normal text  
> italicized writing-thoughts/dreams/different languages

An army of machines surrounded Camilla Ray. IV bags were plugged in and hung on hooks. Liquids were fed into her veins via needles and tubes. Swaths of thick white bandages wrapped her body, covering stitches and incisions, her eyes shut and tubes going up her nose. 

 

A nurse checked the lacrima screens and walked back to the doctor’s side.

“How is she? Was the surgery successful?” He asked, taking the clipboard offered to him and checking the information written on it.

“Yes sir, the surgery was successful. Though we aren’t totally sure how it’ll affect the…” She trailed off as the beeping of the heart monitor went up a little bit. She sighed in relief,

“Her heart rate is stabilizing to a safe range.” The doctor nodded and went to Camilla’s side, checking the monitors before he came to the one that was one of the most important.

 

A monitor was strapped to Camilla’s abdomen, scanning the little life form that lay in her belly. After successfully saving Camilla from her execution, the team of doctors and surgeons had discovered she was pregnant. The little child was too small to see the gender, the fetus itself being about the size of a plum. It was then that the doctors knew they had to save both her and the baby. If they didn’t, then the baby would just be reabsorbed.

 

After a surgery that lasted over four days, 105 hours to be exact, and over three teams of surgeons and two teams of mages; the two were now in safe condition and stabilized. Though the procedure caused both of them to be changed from ghoul and half ghoul respectively, to human. Though now it had been two months since her execution and one month since her surgery and she still hadn’t woken up.

 

“What will happen now?” The nurse asked and the doctor shrugged.

“We wait for her to wake up for now, if she does. It would be best that we don’t tell Fairy Tail. They’ve already had her funeral and it’s best to keep them in the dark. Though when Ms. Ray wakes up, if she wishes to tell them then she may. But for now let us keep them ignorant.” He replied and the woman nodded. 

 

The doctor watched the stats of Camilla as she slumbered on. He frowned, reading reports of the ghoul known simply as “ _ Jacobs _ ”. He terrorized towns and cities all over the country. After some digging into this mysterious man’s background, they discovered he had murdered Annalise Pearl Ray and Charles Ray but had been unsuccessful in killing their little girl; Camilla Eleanor Ray.

 

As the doctor sat down, he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, riffling through the papers with a sigh.

“Oh Miss Ray. I sure hope you wake up soon. We could really use your knowledge. Though now I realize you no longer have your kagune but we have given you magic. I hope that both you and your child will survive and live happy healthy lives.” He said to the silence. 

 

With another sigh, he stood and set the folders and papers down on the side of her bed and turned to leave. He nodded to the staff on duty and rubbed at his face. As he left the room however, he failed to notice Camilla’s finger twitch, her eyelashes flutter, and then open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK 1: INCONSPICUOUS IS OVER!!! Thank you so much for reading this! Here’s the long summary of Adrift!:
> 
> "One of the hardest things to do in life is to walk away from someone you love. But sometimes you have no choice."   
> "All because of the mistakes that I have made; you’re no longer here with me."
> 
>  
> 
> It’s been four long years since the death of the S Class wizard Camilla Ray. Fairy Tail lost a respected member, many lost a friend, and most of all; Gray Fullbuster lost the love of his life. 
> 
> Unbeknownst to Fairy Tail, Camilla Ray is alive. As she hides from the world she grew to love, she raises her child Annalise and keeps her ignorant to her father in an attempt to keep everyone safe. 
> 
> When circumstances arise and Annalise comes closer to death, Camilla is forced to return to seek help. Does she stay, reunite with Fairy Tail and give her child the father she longs for? Or does she leave and threaten maybe the only chance of reuniting with those she loves?


End file.
